Le Carnaval
by Archimede
Summary: Suite de "Mardi Gras". Depuis la soirée de la chandeleur, Severus est sur le qui-vive. Draco et Neville veulent se marier et Harry lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il doit aussi se rendre au carnaval du petit Teddy et subir un repas avec les Weasley... Mais qui a dit que Severus Snape, Serpentard de son état, se laisserait faire ?
1. Un Vendredi Explosif

**Titre :** Le Carnaval

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Archimède

**Bêta lectrice et donneuse d'idées :** Mirabelle31, ou la déconneuse à plein temps

**Bêtas correctrices :** Octo et Mokonalex

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Particularité : **Romance/Humour. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Résumé :** Depuis la soirée de la chandeleur, Severus est sur le qui-vive. Draco et Neville veulent se marier et Harry lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il doit aussi se rendre au carnaval de Teddy et subir un repas avec les Weasley... Mais qui a dit que Severus Snape, Serpentard de son état, se laisserait faire ?

**Dédicace :** Crapounette, je t'offre le premier chapitre de cette histoire en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire :) Je t'aime fort ma belle ! :3

**-l-**

**Note : **Salut les gens ! Je sais que ça fait presque un an que_ "__**Mardi Gras**__"_ a été posté, mais ne vous avais-je pas promis une suite ? Eh bien la voilà ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça a pris, mais entre des petits imprévus par-ci par-là, le manque de temps, la page blanche... bref. L'histoire est tout de même là. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et je suis heureuse de vous l'offrir :)  
J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Et sachez qu'à la base, ce ne devait être qu'un One-Shot... Au final, il s'agit d'une fiction comportant 4 chapitres ;)

**/!\ Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ****_"Mardi Gras"_****, je vous conseille vivement de la lire afin de comprendre l'histoire qui suit, notamment pour les réactions des personnages ! Pour les autres, petit résumé !**

**-l-**

**Résumé de "****_Mardi Gras_****" :** Après son dernier cours du soir, Neville invite Severus et Harry à venir dîner chez lui et Draco. Pendant le repas, les quatre hommes sont ravis de se retrouver et parlent du futur week-end en vue. Dans le même temps, Severus et Harry remarquent que l'attitude de Neville est extrêmement étrange et ne comprennent pas pourquoi. De son côté, Draco s'amuse de la situation et en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à l'ancien Gryffondor, jusqu'au moment où Neville craque. Draco le met alors devant le fait accompli. Neville fait alors une déclaration à Severus qui scie tout le monde : il demande officiellement à Severus, parrain de Draco et le seul encore à ses côtés, la main du blond. Après les avoir tous fait mijoter, Severus leur donne sa bénédiction.  
Seulement, le Maître des potions ne pensait pas qu'en rentrant chez lui, Harry lui demanderait alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour : "C'est quand que tu me feras ta demande ?"

**Info :** Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Amélia Bones n'est pas morte en 1996. Elle est toujours vivante.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Carnaval, Chapitre 1**

**.**

**Un Vendredi Explosif**

* * *

En ce jour ensoleillé qu'était le Vendredi 24 Février, Severus Snape faisait cours aux Septième Année de Poudlard. Il était exactement dix-sept heures trente et il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que ses élèves ne lui rendent leurs échantillons de Polynectar.

Debout sur l'estrade, il fixait une à une les tables de sa salle de classe, vérifiant qu'aucun de ses élèves ne cherchait à faire rater la potion de son voisin. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire de mal dans sa vie pour mériter une telle situation ? Déjà le mardi en dernière heure, mais là ! L'obliger à dispenser le dernier cours de la semaine aux élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, pourquoi ?

Mais ce jour-là, contrairement au mardi précédent qui avait été plus que catastrophique, ses microbes s'étaient bien comportés. Il n'avait pas eu à faire face à une rébellion de Gryffondor criant à la revanche et son cours s'était déroulé dans le calme. Soudainement, Severus plissa les yeux et parcourut du regard le côté des Rouge et Or. En y réfléchissant bien, ces derniers avaient tous la tête baissée, semblant parfaitement concentrés sur leur préparation. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Depuis quand les cours réunissant ces deux maisons se déroulaient sans incidents ?

Croisant les bras, il descendit de l'estrade et commença à marcher entre les tables de travail des élèves n'appartenant pas à sa maison. Lentement, il examina chacune des potions, cherchant le moindre petit détail qui pourrait faire perdre des points à la maison des Lions. Depuis que Neville était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'il avait repris le poste de Directeur des Rouge et Or, la guerre des points n'avait jamais été aussi importante, chaque élève tentant d'en gagner un maximum tout en faisant en sorte d'en faire perdre le plus possible à la maison « ennemie ». Tous les prétextes étaient bons à tel point que cela se finissait toujours, ou presque, par un duel dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais le pire était sans doute les matchs de Quidditch où tous s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Madame Pomfresh hurlait toujours au scandale car elle se retrouvait avec plus de supporteurs à soigner que de joueurs.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Severus s'arrêta devant la table d'Euan Abercrombie.

- Monsieur Abercrombie, commença le Maître des potions d'une voix basse, faisant sursauter violemment le garçon qui n'avait pas vu son professeur arriver. Il me semble que, malgré ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois, vous n'avez toujours pas compris l'importance de lire les instructions d'une simple préparation. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il est écrit au tableau ? À moins que cela ne soit trop dur pour vous ? Auquel cas, je me verrai obligé de remédier à ce problème… Avec des cours particuliers par exemple.

Tout le long de la tirade, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans n'avait pas cessé de lancer un regard noir à son professeur honni avant de blêmir en entendant les derniers mots prononcés. Se redressant sur sa chaise, il inspira profondément avant de regarder le tableau et de dire :

- Ingrédients nécessaires pour le Polynectar : Chrysopes, Sangsues, Sisymbre, Polygonum, Corne de bicorne en poudre, Peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence.

- Force m'est de constater que vous savez lire, alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas avec votre potion ?

Euan Abercrombie regarda son professeur avec un regard étrange, ne comprenant pas ce que ce dernier voulait dire. Sa potion était parfaite ! Il n'avait oublié aucune étape et… il écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Il s'en serait aperçu sinon. Levant les yeux, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche et vit que Marlon Baddock, Serpentard de son état, le regardait avec un air triomphant.

- Connard.

Un hoquet de stupeur générale se fit entendre dans toute la salle de classe. Severus plissa dangereusement les yeux, fixant son élève avec un regard noir qui était prometteur de mille et une souffrances, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Toutes les couleurs du visage d'Euan disparurent quand il comprit qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

- Vous avez exactement deux minutes pour sortir de cette salle avant que je ne vous mette en retenue pendant les deux prochaines semaines avec Rusard. Et je ne veux aucun bruit ! Trancha-t-il d'un ton sec alors que tous se levaient précipitamment en jetant leurs affaires dans leur sac, avant de prendre la fuite.

- Vous restez assis, Monsieur Abercrombie, claqua Severus en posant sa main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

Euan sentit son estomac se tordre. Lançant des regards désespérés à ses amis qui sortaient les uns après les autres, il vit que ces derniers lui jetaient des regards de soutien. Puis il croisa les yeux rieurs de Marlon Baddock, et sa rage refit aussitôt surface. Le son que fit la porte se refermant fut digne de celui annonçant la mise à mort d'un condamné, et Euan Abercrombie se raidit brusquement, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Finir comme ingrédient de potion pour son illustre professeur n'était pas du tout dans sa liste des priorités.

- Monsieur Abercrombie, siffla la voix glaciale de Severus, raisonnant dans toute la salle. Je vous savais limité d'esprit mais je dois avouer que là, vous vous êtes… surpassé. Jamais, de toute ma carrière professorale, je n'ai eu à faire à un élève m'insultant directement de la sorte.

- Mais monsieur, ce n'est… l'interrompit le jeune Euan avant de se ratatiner sur sa chaise face au regard furieux que lui lança Snape.

- Vous venez d'aller beaucoup trop loin jeune homme, susurra-t-il d'un ton bas.

Avant même que le Gryffondor n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Severus l'avait attrapé par son col d'uniforme et l'avait tiré de sa chaise, l'emmenant à sa suite à l'extérieur de la salle. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter les élèves qui étaient amassés derrière.

- Hors de ma vue ! Leur hurla Severus.

Et il continua son chemin, traînant le Rouge et Or qui gémit de peur et de douleur mélangées. En effet, le Directeur des Serpentard avait accéléré sa marche, l'obligeant à courir à moitié de travers s'il ne voulait pas finir étranglé.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le couloir du bureau de Snape. Euan fut quasiment projeté à l'intérieur de la pièce avant que le Maître des potions ne referme la porte dans un claquement sinistre, ajoutant un sortilège de fermeture dessus. Debout au milieu de l'office, le jeune homme sentit ses mains commencer à trembler, et il les mit aussitôt dans ses poches afin que son professeur ne le remarque pas. Évidemment, ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour Severus qui sentit un petit sourire sadique naître au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas été espion durant tout ce temps pour rien. Savoir déchiffrer le comportement des gens à travers leur langage corporel était l'une des premières choses qu'il avait apprises. Mais il avait bien d'autres atouts secrets qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'utiliser sur ce gamin avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Faisant le tour de son bureau, Severus s'installa bien confortablement dans sa chaise en prenant soin de prendre tout son temps, accentuant le sentiment de peur qui s'insinuait chez le jeune homme lui faisant face, avant de croiser des doigts sur son bureau.

- Assis, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Euan Abercrombie s'empressa d'obéir. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

- Monsieur Abercrombie, commença Severus d'un ton posé. J'ignore ce que vous avez cru en m'insultant de la sorte lors de mon cours, mais je vais être magnanime et vous laisser une chance de vous expliquer. Vous avez une minute.

Euan avait la gorge sèche, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son professeur. Mais il savait que c'était là sa dernière chance de s'en sortir. Rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, il commença :

- Je… je… solé…

- Il vous reste trente secondes, fit Snape d'un ton neutre en gardant son regard fixé sur son élève, se délectant de voir celui-ci perdre tous moyens.

- Baddock m'a fait foirer ma potion professeur, je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien !

- Si je comprends bien, vous accusez un élève de ma maison d'avoir mis un éventuel ingrédient en plus dans votre préparation alors que vous ne l'avez pas quittée des yeux un seul instant, c'est bien cela ? Demanda le Maître des potions en se penchant légèrement en avant sur son bureau.

- O-oui.

- On dit oui monsieur ! Aboya Snape.

- O-oui monsieur, souffla Euan d'une voix tremblante.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment il aurait pu réussir une telle chose ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… monsieur, se rattrapa-t-il.

- Vous ne savez pas ? Vraiment pathétique. Vous n'arrangez pas votre situation Monsieur Abercrombie, car non seulement vous accusez un de vos camarades d'avoir saboté votre potion, mais vous avez insulté l'un de vos professeurs.

- Ce n'était pas à vous que je m'adressais ! Répliqua brusquement le jeune Rouge et Or en se levant de sa chaise, toute trace de peur disparue de son visage.

Severus le fixa un instant, silencieux, avant qu'un sourire sardonique n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

- Avez-vous des preuves ?

Euan se figea, avant de serrer les poings de colère et de faire non de la tête. Voyant cela, Severus fut satisfait puis il se laissa couler dans son fauteuil. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, deux coups puissants se firent entendre à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez, raisonna la voix du Directeur de Serpentard alors qu'il ôtait d'un mouvement souple du poignet le sort de fermeture qu'il avait apposé quand il était entré un peu plus tôt avec son élève.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Neville Londubat qui entra légèrement essoufflé : on aurait dit qu'il avait couru un cent mètres pour venir jusque dans les sombres cachots.

- Severus, salua-t-il d'un ton saccadé.

- Neville, lui retourna poliment l'homme.

Reprenant doucement son souffle, le professeur de Botanique se redressa avant de poser son le regard sur son élève pour ensuite le diriger sur le Maître des potions qui affichait désormais un air renfrogné.

- J'ai appris que tu avais eu un problème avec Euan en cours, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir voir de quoi il en retournait, déclara-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce avant de prendre place sur le deuxième fauteuil faisant face à l'imposant bureau en bois poli du potionniste.

Quand son directeur de maison était entré dans l'austère bureau, le jeune Gryffondor s'était senti immédiatement mieux. Il savait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans trop de dommages, aussi reprit-il un peu plus confiance en lui.

De son côté, Severus était furieux. Maudits soient ces élèves de Gryffondor qui étaient allés prévenir Neville. Mais n'était-il pas un Serpentard redouté ? Son sourire satisfait refit aussitôt surface au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils aux deux autres. Neville comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas anodin et que Severus avait une idée en tête. Restait à savoir quoi…

Deux minutes passèrent dans un silence des plus complets avant que Neville ne soupire et dise :

- Bien, puisque personne n'a l'air décidé à parler, je vais commencer. Euan, fit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé lors du cours de potions ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à son professeur de potions, il vit que ce dernier le fixait d'un œil noir, ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement. Puis il se reprit.

- Depuis l'incident de mardi, j'ai suivi vos conseils Monsieur. J'ai tenté de me faire le plus discret possible afin de me faire oublier du professeur Snape avec mes camarades, mais c'est comme s'il épiait le moindre de nos mouvements, comme s'il était à l'affut de la moindre petite erreur que l'on pourrait commettre afin de pourvoir nous enlever des points et nous donner des retenues. Je vous jure Monsieur, il épie tous nos gestes !

- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide ! S'outragea Severus.

- Severus, laisse-le finir, coupa Neville en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Maître des potions cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Neville venait-il vraiment de lui dire de se taire d'une manière subtile ? Le Neville Londubat qui, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui ? Severus renifla, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune Euan Abercrombie qui affichait une mine moqueuse qui disparut dès qu'il lui lança un regard polaire.

- Peux-tu reprendre Euan s'il te plait, que s'est-il passé ?

- Euh… ah oui, le cours de ce soir, et bien… je…

- Severus, soupira Neville en faisant face à l'homme. Pourrais-tu arrêter d'envoyer des mauvaises ondes autour de toi s'il te plait ? _**(1)**_

Severus plissa les yeux avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Neville qui le soutint sans sourciller, sous l'œil admiratif de son élève.

- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer exactement ?

- Absolument rien, sauf si bien sûr, il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Après quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles les deux hommes se fixèrent en chien de faïence, Severus répondit :

- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

Un petit sourire qu'Euan ne sut qualifier apparut sur les lèvres de son directeur de maison avant que l'attention ne se reporte à nouveau sur lui.

- Très bien alors reprenons, Euan ? Fit Neville.

- Euh, oui. Euh… ce soir je disais, et bien lors du cours, j'étais concentré sur ma préparation. J'ai vraiment fait attention du début à la fin, en restant le plus discret possible afin de ne pas faire perdre de points à Gryffondor. J'ai tout fait pour être irréprochable et…

- Vous avez lamentablement échoué, trancha Severus d'un ton ironique.

- Severus !

Le Maître des potions bougonna quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas, mais Neville fit un signe au jeune élève de Septième Année de reprendre là où il avait été coupé.

- Et je ne sais pas comment, mais lorsque le professeur Snape est arrivé près de ma table, il a commencé à me parler et m'a demandé de lire ce qu'il était écrit au tableau. Donc je l'ai fait mais quand j'ai eu fini, je me suis rendu compte que ma potion n'avait plus du tout la couleur qu'elle avait avant que je ne fasse ce qui était demandé. Et quand j'ai tourné la tête vers lui… je veux dire, le professeur Snape, j'ai vu Marlon Baddock qui faisait le fier devant les autres Serpentard et c'est là que j'ai compris que c'est lui qui avait saboté ma potion. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Il a délibérément laissé un élève de sa maison mettre un ingrédient dans ma potion afin qu'elle soit totalement ratée et qu'il puisse me mettre en retenue ! Son but est de me pourrir la vie !

- Euan, calme-toi je te prie, commença doucement Neville avant d'être brutalement interrompu par Severus qui avait tapé des poings sur son bureau.

- Monsieur Abercrombie, écoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire car je ne me répéterai pas, siffla-t-il, furieux. Non seulement vous vous permettez de m'accuser de choses qui ne sont en aucun cas véridiques, mais en plus vous remettez en doute la parole de l'un de vos professeurs ? C'est inconcevable ! Sans oublier que vous m'avez directement insulté…

- Non, ce n'était pas pour vous ! Rétorqua vivement le jeune garçon.

- Taisez-vous ! Hurla Severus. Jamais, depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner, je n'ai eu de tels problèmes avec mes élèves. Et pourtant, j'en ai connu des cas désolants : votre directeur de maison ici présent, ou encore Harry Potter ! Mais même eux m'ont causé moins de difficultés que vous. Et Salazar sait à quel point je les ai poussés à bout durant leur scolarité ! Mais vous, vous…

La voix de Severus se fit tremblante sur la fin et Neville, qui avait levé les yeux au ciel quand l'homme l'avait évoqué durant son discours, avait maintenant les sourcils froncés. L'attitude de son collègue et ami n'était définitivement pas normale. Jamais il ne perdait le contrôle de la sorte. Aussi, quand il sentit des crépitements magiques sur sa peau, il comprit qu'il était urgent de mettre fin à l'entretien.

- Euan, quand bien même vous n'êtes pas le responsable, vous aurez une retenue demain soir avec Madame Pince. Vous l'aiderez à ranger la réserve de la bibliothèque. Cela peut paraître injuste, mais vous avez manqué de respect au professeur Snape en lui répondant et…

- Cinquante points en moins pour non respect dû à un professeur, finit Severus dont les poings s'étaient crispés sur le bureau.

Alors que le jeune homme allait dire quelque chose, Neville reprit d'une voix plus autoritaire et pressante :

- Sortez avant d'aggraver votre cas. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Dehors !

Euan Abercrombie ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et sortit presque en courant du bureau du Directeur de Serpentard, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Neville sortit sa baguette et lança sur la porte un Assurdiato et un Collaporta afin d'être sûr que personne ne puisse les déranger. Il se retourna ensuite vers Severus, les poings sur les hanches et le regard noir.

- Toi, tu t'assois et ensuite, je veux des explications. Depuis quand agis-tu comme ça, surtout avec un élève ?

Bon gré mal gré, Severus obéit et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil plus qu'il ne s'y assit avant de fixer un pot d'encre posé sur son bureau. Il était déterminé à ignorer Neville. Ce dernier soupira en comprenant que le plus âgé ne voulait pas parler. Il se dirigea alors vers le buffet et en sortit deux verres qu'il remplit de Whisky-Pur-Feu avant de retourner vers Severus et de poser un verre devant lui. Puis il se rassit sur un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau et attendit.

Severus était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu s'emporter à ce point. Oh, il savait pourquoi il était en colère mais de là à se défouler sur un élève, jamais ça ne lui était arrivé auparavant. Et bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre à voix haute, il était reconnaissant envers Neville d'être intervenu car il ne s'était pas senti capable de réfléchir rationnellement. Prenant son verre, il but une longue gorgée avant de se laisser aller dans son fauteuil et de lever les yeux sur le jeune professeur qui lui faisait face et sirotait le sien.

Faisant tournoyer légèrement son verre dans sa main, Severus semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Neville l'observa silencieusement, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans les méandres du cerveau Snapien. Il voyait bien que le Maître des potions était contrarié par quelque chose depuis quelques jours, mais il n'en voyait pas la raison. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'homme était dans cet état depuis mardi soir. Cela avait-il un rapport avec ses fiançailles avec Draco ? Il leur avait pourtant donné sa bénédiction alors ça devait être forcément autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Neville analysa calmement la situation. Il se remémora leur soirée dans son intégralité et un moment en particulier lui revint en mémoire. Serait-ce à cause de ça ? Jetant un coup d'œil à Severus, il y réfléchit et, connaissant l'homme depuis quelques années maintenant, il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela soit le cas.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Surpris, Severus leva les yeux vers Neville, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

- Parler de quoi ?

Le plus jeune soupira. Décidément, l'homme ne faisait vraiment aucun effort.

- Depuis mercredi tu n'arrêtes pas de mettre des élèves en retenue à tout va et ton humeur devient de plus en plus exécrable au fil des jours. Et ce soir tu as complètement perdu le contrôle avec Euan. Je sais qu'entre lui et toi c'est tendu en cours, exactement comme avec Harry lorsque nous étions encore étudiants ici, mais de là à faire ça ! Severus, tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça auparavant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Severus était furieux. De quel droit Neville se permettait-il de lui dire une chose pareille ? Jamais personne n'avait remis son attitude en cause avant aujourd'hui et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il le faisait. Il avait perdu le contrôle et alors ? Il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme tout de même !

Il lui lança un regard noir qui n'affecta nullement le plus jeune, désormais habitué aux humeurs du Maître des potions.

- Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne me fait plus rien, Sev. Et tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qui ne va pas avant que j'aille chercher Draco…

Severus plissa les yeux suite aux mots de Neville. Il imaginait parfaitement son filleul se pointer devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, et lui dire d'un ton railleur :

« Si tu refuses de te calmer Parrain, je te jure que non seulement je montrerai à Potty les photos humiliantes de ta scolarité, mais en plus, je le convaincrai de m'aider à te laver les cheveux avec les huiles de Grand-père Abraxas. Tu sais... celles qui adoucissent les cheveux et les font briller... » _**(2)**_

Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre avant de souffler et de se passer une main sur le visage, soudainement fatigué.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler… murmura-t-il.

- C'est vraiment dingue ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi, remarqua Neville en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, dépité.

Le Maître des potions de renfrogna légèrement, mais ne dit rien. Il finit son verre cul sec avant de se lever dans l'intention de s'en servir un autre.

- Je… Je reconnais que je ne suis pas très en forme ces derniers temps mais ce n'est rien de grave…

- A d'autres Severus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Insista Neville en voyant bien que s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose du professeur des potions, il faudrait lui tirer les vers du nez.

Tout en buvant une gorgée de Whisky-Pur-Feu, Severus garda obstinément le dos tourné à Neville. Même si ses rapports avec le jeune homme s'étaient améliorés et qu'ils étaient désormais amis, parler de ce qu'il ressentait, se confier à quelqu'un était toujours aussi difficile pour lui. C'était probablement l'une des choses qu'il avait le plus de mal à faire, surtout avec Harry. Et le principal problème venait de là.

- Je suis à cran.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel à cette déclaration, amusé malgré lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué. Mais il ne répondit rien, attendant que Severus continue de lui-même. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait commencé, il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre et le laisser se confier à son rythme. En raison de son passé et de son caractère, l'ancien espion n'était pas habitué aux confidences, et il lui faudrait sûrement du temps pour sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Harry… Harry… c'est juste… TOI ! Finit-il en criant et se retournant vers lui, le pointant du doigt.

- Quoi moi ? Se récria Neville en levant les mains au ciel. Je n'ai rien fait !

Soudain, Severus éclata de rire. Neville fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude étrange de son ami. Se pourrait-il que l'homme soit devenu fou ?

- Ah non, ça c'est sûr, fit brusquement le Maître des potions d'une voix glaciale, faisant sursauter légèrement Neville. Tu as juste fait une demande en mariage à Draco digne du plus grand des Poufsouffle. Mais le pire, c'est que suite à ça, Harry a eu le culot de demander quand moi, MOI, Severus Snape, je lui ferai la mienne !

Quand il s'arrêta de parler, il fixa Neville et se rendit compte que ce dernier avait les yeux ronds. Mal à l'aise, il finit son deuxième verre d'une traite avant de se resservir à nouveau.

Le botaniste, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur le Directeur des Serpentard, était en train d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Attends, attends ! C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu étais de mauvaise humeur pendant tout ce temps uniquement parce que mes fiançailles avec Draco t'ont contrarié car elles ont touché Harry ?

Severus lança un regard agacé à Neville, pinçant les lèvres avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Irrité, le plus jeune se leva avant d'arracher le verre des mains de son aîné sans se préoccuper d'en renverser un peu partout.

- Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin, Sev, tu es ridicule ! Le gronda Neville avec un regard réprobateur, faisant fi de l'œillade meurtrière que lui envoya l'homme. Tu sais parfaitement qu'Harry a toujours eu besoin d'être rassuré. Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ça, toi qui n'avais de cesse de lui rappeler en cours à quel point il était seul, sans une famille pour l'aimer. Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Harry a seulement besoin de se sentir aimé, qu'on lui dise qu'on est là pour lui, pas comme ces putains de groupies qui lui courent après à cause d'une célébrité dont il n'a jamais voulue ! Et tu le sais ! Même Draco le sait et lui n'agit plus comme un crétin !

- Assez ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne sais pas tout cela ? Évidemment que je suis au courant, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui vit avec lui, coupa Severus en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers le plus jeune qui lui tint tête. Je sais ce que veut Harry mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je… je l'aime, oui je l'aime mais je ne… je…

- Tu vois Sev, tout le problème est là, tu te renfermes sur toi-même dès qu'il est question de sentiments. As-tu déjà seulement dit à Harry que tu l'aimais ? L'interrogea doucement Neville dont le regard s'était radouci.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Maugréa Severus.

- Un handicapé des sentiments peut-être ? Suggéra le professeur de Botanique avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

- Abruti de Londubat.

Neville rigola légèrement avant de redonner à son ami le verre qu'il lui avait pris un peu plus tôt.

- Sérieusement Severus, tu lui as dit quoi quand il t'a posé la question ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Mais quand il vit l'homme en noir rester silencieux et détourner les yeux, il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il fait ? Lentement, il l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraina vers les deux fauteuils faisant face au bureau en bois poli avant de s'asseoir, Severus faisant de même. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi face à face et Neville pouvait observer le visage de son ami afin d'y déceler d'éventuelles émotions. Seulement, même ayant appris à connaître l'homme, il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans son esprit. Severus avait tout de même été le meilleur espion qui ait pu exister lors des deux Guerres, et il savait parfaitement cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il arrivait même par moment à garder un regard vide de toutes expressions, ce que l'ancien Gryffondor trouvait assez terrifiant, car dans ses moments-là, cela voulait dire que Severus gardait une grande émotion au fond de lui et qu'il désirait qu'on le laisse tranquille. C'est pourquoi peu de personnes parvenaient à le comprendre. Et en observant attentivement le Maître des potions, Neville remarqua que l'homme était effectivement dans l'une de ces phases.

- Sev… souffla-t-il.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sortir Severus de sa léthargie. Il tourna le regard vers lui avant de dire :

- Je ne lui ai rien dit.

Neville se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, un air contrarié sur le visage. Portant la main sur son menton, il tenta de réfléchir calmement, faisant le tri dans ses pensées.

De son côté, Severus fixa le fond de son verre avant de le finir à nouveau. Il n'avait pas très envie de se lever pour aller se resservir.

Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? C'était lamentable. Harry lui faisait la tête depuis trois jours tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre lorsqu'il lui avait demandé quand il comptait lui faire sa demande ! Mais aussi, quelle idée de le faire à un moment pareil ? Tout se passait bien et il avait fallu que le Sauveur du monde sorcier lui dise ça_ tout de_ _go_. Comment était-il censé réagir ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne s'était en réalité jamais posé la question. Aussi, quand Harry lui avait demandé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il y avait d'abord cru. Mais il savait que son compagnon ne posait jamais des questions comme ça au hasard. Alors quand il avait remarqué que malgré tout, il était sérieux, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il s'était donc contenté de rester silencieux. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû. Un simple mot, aussi futile qu'il soit, aurait rassuré Harry. Mais il savait qu'il avait foiré. Le brun l'aimait. Et quand bien même Severus se moquait de lui lorsqu'il le lui disait trop souvent, cela le touchait. Il savait bien pourtant qu'Harry attendait de temps en temps la même chose en retour. Mais il n'y arrivait pas et par Merlin qu'il l'aimait !

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, à Poudlard, passant ses nerfs sur ses élèves car il n'osait pas rentrer chez lui depuis deux soirs. Tout ça parce qu'Harry était furieux contre lui et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Frustré, il poussa un grognement avant de se pincer l'arête du nez puis de se redresser.

- Je… J'ai foiré avec Harry. Que puis-je faire pour qu'il accepte de me pardonner ?

- Rentre chez toi et explique-lui tout ce que tu ressens. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, répondit honnêtement Neville.

Mais en voyant le regard sceptique de son ami, il poursuivit :

- La confiance et la sincérité sont les deux choses qui tiennent le plus à cœur à Harry. Alors dis-lui la vérité, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

Severus hocha légèrement la tête, pensif.

Neville sourit, il savait que cela faisait lentement son chemin chez le Maître des potions. Il finit par se lever, faisant quelques pas en direction de la porte.

- Harry aura du retard ce soir : Draco m'a dit qu'ils travaillaient sur une grosse affaire ensemble et ils vont en avoir pour un moment. Ils devraient avoir fini d'ici une heure et demie je pense.

Alors qu'il avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit un mouvement derrière lui.

- Merci, lui parvint du fond de la pièce.

- On se voit demain. Passe une bonne soirée Severus.

Puis après avoir ôté les sorts qu'il avait apposés en entrant plus tôt, il sortit en prenant soin de renfermer la porte derrière lui, laissant le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard plongé dans ses réflexions.

**XxX**

Lorsque Severus sortit du brasier émeraude, sa sempiternelle robe d'un noir de jais s'était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de suie provoquée par son voyage. Le tout ternissait légèrement la teinte de l'habit ébène qui reprit de sa superbe après un léger _tergeo_. Foulant le tapis d'un pas tranquille, il contourna l'un des fauteuils et passa le long du canapé beige, ses yeux d'onyx balayant vaguement la pièce du regard.

Le salon semblait avoir été ravagé durant son absence, comme si une guerre avait eu lieu.

_Enfin_, se dit Severus, _peut-être que j'exagère un peu les choses_.

Il traînait un peu partout dans la pièce un désordre plus ou moins important. Des feuilles avaient élu domicile sur la table basse et des restes de repas subsistaient sur la table à manger, signe qu'Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger ni même de faire un tant soit peu le ménage derrière lui.

Severus soupira. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver son compagnon après trois jours à l'éviter ?

Il finit par se diriger dans la cuisine qu'il trouva dans le même état, si ce n'était pire, que le salon. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il vit qu'il lui restait encore du temps pour faire ce qu'il souhaitait avant qu'Harry ne rentre. Il sortit alors sa baguette et commença à remettre en ordre la cuisine et le salon, jetant des sorts de rangement et de propreté à tout va. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se dirigea vers l'étage afin de prendre sa douche.

Quand Harry transplana devant chez lui, il vit que les lumières du cottage étaient allumées. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança avec réticence vers la maison et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, une douce odeur lui parvint. Il huma doucement afin d'essayer de déterminer ce que ça pouvait bien être, sans parvenir à l'identifier. Posant sa veste sur le porte-manteau prévu à cet effet dans le hall d'entrée, il s'avança vers le salon où il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

La table avait été dressée pour deux personnes. Deux assiettes en porcelaine, sur lesquelles se superposaient deux assiettes plus petites, étaient disposées face à face. Deux coupes de champagne et des couverts en argent avaient également été sortis pour l'occasion. Une unique bougie trônait au milieu de la table, donnant un aspect romantique à l'ensemble.

En voyant cela, Harry comprit que Severus avait sorti un des services de sa défunte mère et qu'il allait avoir droit à une drôle de soirée. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, il décida de rester silencieux et se rendit dans la cuisine où il vit Severus qui était en train de finir de préparer le repas.

En entendant du bruit derrière lui, Severus se retourna et vit son amant qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, le regardant avec un air interrogateur.

- Bonsoir Harry, fit-il avec une esquisse de sourire. Je n'ai pas encore fini le repas alors si tu veux tu peux aller te doucher en attendant. Je pense avoir terminé quand tu reviendras.

Il avait fini sa phrase en montrant d'un geste de la main les plats disposés sur le plan de travail et sur la cuisinière.

Harry le fixa encore un moment sans rien dire avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers les escaliers afin de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Quand le brun quitta la pièce, Severus poussa un soupir presque inaudible.

_C'est pas gagné_, songea-t-il avec désarroi.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry redescendit dans le salon où il vit Severus en train de s'affairer autour de la table.

- Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda Severus en se tournant vers lui sitôt qu'il eut franchi le seuil.

Harry acquiesça, peu disposé à parler.

Le Maître des potions souffla légèrement avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher et de reculer sa chaise, l'invitant par la même occasion à s'asseoir. L'observant attentivement, Harry prit place sur la chaise et une fois qu'il fut installé, Severus s'empara du plat qu'il avait déposé quand il était entré et le servit. Il s'agissait d'une salade composée d'une association de tomates-mozzarella avec des pommes et de fines tranches de jambon de Parme.

Severus s'assit ensuite face à Harry et se servit. Quand il reposa le plat sur la table, il allait pour engager la conversation quand il remarqua que son compagnon avait déjà commencé à manger et qu'il semblait l'ignorer royalement. Severus ressentit un petit pincement au cœur mais ne dit rien, tachant de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

- J'espère que ça va te plaire, fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire avant de prendre ses couverts et de se mettre à manger à son tour.

Ils finirent alors leur entrée dans un silence un peu tendu, Harry restant muet et Severus ne sachant absolument pas comment amener une conversation. Quand ils eurent fini, il se leva et débarrassa leurs deux assiettes.

- Je vais aller chercher le repas, déclara-t-il avant se diriger rapidement dans la cuisine.

Quand il entra dans cette dernière, il posa son saladier avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

La soirée allait être longue.

Il prit ensuite un plus grand plat et retourna dans le salon où Harry n'avait pas bougé, toujours immobile sur sa chaise.

- J'ai préparé un gigot d'agneau à la menthe pour ce soir car je sais qu'il s'agit de ton repas préféré et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir…

Severus avait parlé sur un ton neutre mais teinté d'appréhension qu'Harry perçut, mais il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Ne se laissant pas abattre pour autant, Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le gigot qu'il découpa avec précision avant de les servir.

Cela devait faire cinq minutes qu'ils avaient commencé le plat principal et l'ambiance était aussi glaciale que le froid qui régnait dans les cachots dans lesquels Severus donnait ses cours. La comparaison lui arracha un léger rictus, mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

- J'ai vu Neville aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence. Il m'a dit que tu avais eu beaucoup de boulot ce soir et que Draco t'avait aidé.

Harry, qui avait suspendu sa fourchette en l'air quand Severus avait ouvert la bouche, prit sa bouchée avant d'hocher la tête en voyant le regard que lui lançait son amant.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal ?

Dès qu'il eut posé la question, Severus se fustigea mentalement, c'était d'une nullité…

- Non.

La réponse le surprit mais il vit comme un espoir de début de conversation.

- Et quel était le sujet qui vous posait problème ce soir ?

Mais son espoir retomba aussitôt qu'Harry lui répondit.

- Rien qui ne t'intéresse.

_Mais comment je vais faire ?_ Pensa Severus, mortifié. _Comment vais-je parvenir à lui dire ce que je veux s'il est aussi fermé qu'une huître ? Je ne suis pas Merlin !_

Quand ils eurent fini le plat principal, Severus refit le même manège que plus tôt, les débarrassant de leurs assiettes et faisant léviter le plat derrière lui avant de partir dans la cuisine pour revenir avec le dessert, un crumble pomme-banane. Il les servit dans deux petites assiettes à dessert qu'il avait ramené et reprit place en face d'Harry qui semblait décider à garder la bouche close.

Alors qu'il prenait une cuillère de son gâteau, Severus décida de tenter quelque chose.

- Dans deux semaines a lieu la réunion annuelle des écoles de magies du monde sorcier et Minerva a besoin de quelqu'un pour représenter Poudlard. Elle m'a proposé d'y aller…

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part d'Harry mais qui n'arrêta pas Severus.

- Je pense accepter. D'autant que la durée du séjour est d'une semaine. Il y aura plusieurs réunions qui sont prévues mais elles sont réparties. Si je le fais, j'ai possibilité de partir avec toi et comme cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pris de vacances, je pensais que cela te ferait sûrement plaisir de m'accompagner.

Guettant la réaction d'Harry, Severus fut déçu quand il vit que ce dernier ne semblait même pas prêter attention à ses paroles.

De son côté, Harry était perdu. A quoi jouait son compagnon ? Depuis le mercredi matin où ils s'étaient quittés en froid, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle et là il revenait en lui offrant un dîner romantique ? Pour quoi faire ? Et en plus il lui annonçait qu'il voulait qu'ils partent à Salem, non pas que cela ne lui fasse pas plaisir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans la liste des priorités d'Harry. Et même si depuis le début de la soirée son amant s'était démené et qu'il avait fait des efforts qui l'avaient touché, il n'était pas décidé à lui faciliter à la tâche. Il était toujours en colère contre lui. Aussi continua-t-il de manger, ne faisant aucun geste qui montrerait que cela lui faisait un quelconque effet.

_Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses après tout, _pensa-t-il en tentant de ne pas sourire de satisfaction face à la mine dépitée de son compagnon.

- Ou alors je peux aussi demander à Neville de m'accompagner, il a toujours voulu aller à Salem. Après tout, tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps et je comprendrais si… enfin… bref, éluda Severus en faisant un vague mouvement de la main.

Il se sentait totalement dépassé par les événements. Mais qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'Harry allait lui pardonner aussitôt qu'il verrait qu'il avait fait des efforts pour qu'ils passent une soirée romantique ? Harry le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas un adepte des grands discours. Et puis faire la conversation, d'accord, mais il aurait dû se douter que son amant était borné et qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'excuser dès le départ au lieu de chercher à faire la conversation car à part d'éventuels « oui » ou « non » de temps en temps, quand il ne s'était pas contenté d'hocher simplement la tête, Harry était resté distant durant la quasi-totalité du dîner.

- Le repas était excellent Severus, mais je suis crevé alors je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit, déclara brusquement Harry en s'essuyant la bouche avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Severus le regarda partir, ébahi.

C'était tout ?

Un sentiment de fureur mais également de tristesse commença à poindre en lui, mais il préféra l'ignorer et débarrassa la table avant de tout déposer dans la cuisine.

Quand il eut fini de tout ranger, il sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers qu'Harry avait empruntés un peu plus tôt. En entrant dans la chambre, il vit qu'Harry était déjà couché et qu'il tenait un livre dans les mains.

Il fronça les sourcils un bref instant. Voyant que son amant ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention que ça, il l'observa attentivement. Quelque chose lui paraissait faux dans le comportement d'Harry. Depuis quand lisait-il le soir avant de se coucher ?

C'est alors que Severus compris que depuis le début de la soirée, il se faisait mener à la baguette. Un rictus apparut soudain sur ses lèvres, et si Harry avait pu le voir, il aurait immédiatement compris que la partie Serpentard de son compagnon avait refait surface et qu'il allait passer un moment mémorable.

D'un informulé, Severus bloqua toutes les issues de la chambre. Quand ce fut fait, il s'avança près du lit et posa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit.

Harry, qui avait senti une vague pression magique, avait relevé les yeux un bref instant vers Severus. Mais en voyant que ce dernier ne faisait rien d'étrange hormis s'approcher du lit et poser sa baguette, il retourna à sa lecture. Un blanc s'installa aussitôt dans son esprit.

Severus venait de poser sa baguette et il avait senti une pression magique ?

Refermant brusquement son livre, il se redressa mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'il se sentit attiré vers la tête de lit, ses poignets attachés par des liens invisibles au montant de la tête de lit. Furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant, il pesta et tenta de se défaire de ses liens mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Severus.

- Non non non Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester bien sagement tranquille et d'écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire, car je ne me répéterai pas.

Une voix s'éleva alors dans la chambre, surprenant Harry alors que l'éclairage de la chambre se tamisait. Le brun se figea.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ Se demanda-t-il.

- Ce soir, je me suis démené pour te préparer un repas digne de ce nom et tout ce à quoi j'ai eu droit, c'est un vulgaire « le repas était excellent », même pas un « merci », commença Severus en contournant lentement le lit pour se retrouver face à Harry qui ne bougeait plus et dont le regard était fixé sur lui.

La voix était désormais accompagnée par des instruments comme le piano et l'ambiance de la chambre venait de prendre quelques degrés supplémentaires. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'eut Harry quand il croisa le regard de braise que son amant posait sur lui.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Severus, qui n'avait rien loupé, eut un sourire en coin et leva les mains devant lui avant de commencer à détacher les boutons de ses manches.

- Tu sais Harry, tout ce que je voulais ce soir, c'était passer une soirée avec toi. Mais visiblement tu n'avais pas le même objectif et tu as même poussé le vice jusqu'à… m'ignorer, finit Severus en portant la main au premier bouton de sa chemise au niveau du cou avant de s'arrêter.

- Ce n'est…

Mais Harry se tut en voyant son amant qui avait penché légèrement la tête en arrière et qui avait commencé à bouger lentement ses hanches dans un mouvement lent et sensuel, en rythme avec le ton que donnait la musique qu'il avait reconnu comme étant : « Why don't you do right ? ».

En constatant que son action avait eu son petit effet, Severus sentit une douce fierté s'emparer de lui et il commença à défaire avec une lenteur calculée les boutons de sa chemise, sous le regard émeraude de son amant qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud.

Sur une note un peu plus forte du piano, Severus finit sa tâche et entreprit d'enlever entièrement sa chemise avant de tendre le bras et de la laisser tomber sans plus de cérémonie sur le sol.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Son compagnon était magnifique.

Ravi, Severus poursuivit sur le même rythme et défit le bouton de son pantalon en lin avant de faire remonter ses mains sur son torse qu'il laissa voyager au gré de ses envies, passant du creux de son cou jusque sur ses tétons avant de poursuivre leur chemin sur ses flans, contournant habilement son nombril. Elles refirent les mêmes gestes un nombre incalculable de fois selon Harry pour qui voir son amant dans cet état sans pouvoir le toucher était un véritable supplice.

Dans le même temps, Severus n'avait pas cessé ses mouvements de hanches en rythme avec la musique. Donnant de temps en temps un coup plus franc, son pantalon commençait à descendre sur ses hanches, puis ses cuisses, dévoilant un boxer noir ainsi que des muscles parfaitement dessinés qu'Harry avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de caresser.

Harry ne quittait pas des yeux le corps devant lui. Il fut un instant tenté de bouger pour le rejoindre mais les liens se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir et il jura.

- Allons Potter, on ne jure pas, souffla doucement Severus en lui jetant un regard brûlant.

- Alors détache-moi Sev, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Tu ne le mérites pas.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester, le pantalon de Severus finit sa course sur le sol et il fut lancé au loin par les pieds déchaussés. A quel moment Severus avait bien pu se débarrasser de ses chaussures ? Harry aurait été bien incapable de répondre.

Quand il se retourna vers Harry, Severus ne portait plus que son boxer qui était désormais légèrement étroit. Observant son amant avec application, il vit que ce dernier avait la respiration saccadée et qu'il semblait _tendu_. Souriant d'un air sadique, Severus s'approcha du lit et s'arrêta lorsque ses genoux touchèrent le bord. Il écarta ensuite légèrement les jambes avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et de pousser un faible gémissement tout en faisant brusquement descendre une de ses mains sur l'élastique de son boxer.

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent. Severus lui offrait un spectacle des plus envoûtants et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder. Frustré, il s'adossa contre la tête de lit et bougea lui aussi des hanches, son souffle se faisant un peu plus erratique.

En entendant la respiration d'Harry changer, Severus rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés et sourit moqueusement en voyant l'état de son amant.

- Harry, appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le concerné le regarda d'une façon où il put percevoir de la colère mais aussi de la frustration et du plaisir mélangés.

Et sans préavis, il enleva la dernière barrière de vêtement qui recouvrait son corps, le laissant aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, arborant une fière érection devant les yeux d'Harry qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Tu as envie de moi peut-être ?

- Oui, Sev…

- Comme c'est mignon, mais vois-tu, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te satisfaire là tout de suite…

Il avait dit ça en se reculant lentement, observant attentivement la réaction d'Harry qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Non ! Reviens ici tout de suite et fais-moi l'amour Severus, ou je te jure que tu me le paieras !

- Hum, je ne sais pas, monsieur Potter... Ironisa-t-il.

- Ne t'en fait pas, moi je sais, alors ramène ton cul en vitesse !

- Langage Potter !

- Rien à foutre !

- En es-tu bien sûr ? Demanda soudainement Severus en haussant un sourcil suggestif qui fit rougir Harry qui ne répondit pas.

À la place, un sourire lubrique apparut sur ses lèvres et Harry se rallongea totalement sur le lit, écartant les jambes de manière très suggestive, causant un léger soubresaut dans une certaine partie de l'anatomie du plus âgé.

Souriant d'un air entendu, Severus s'approcha du lit avant de monter dessus et de se pencher sur son amant, frôlant légèrement ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es bien trop habillé Ry, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

D'un informulé, Severus ôta tous les vêtements d'Harry qui se retrouva entièrement nu sous lui, un frisson le parcourant subitement, augmentant le sentiment de fierté du Maître des potions.

- Ne sois pas impatient, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille sur un ton moqueur.

- Arrête d'être aussi cruel et on en reparlera, lui rétorqua Harry en bougeant son bassin dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à son compagnon qu'il était plus que prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses et que parler ne servait désormais plus à rien.

Le sourire ne départit pas des lèvres de Severus qui se pencha à nouveau vers le plus jeune, ravissant ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser avant de se reculer brusquement et de se retirer de sur Harry qui poussa un cri de protestation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu huuuum…

Sa question mourut dans sa gorge car Severus venait tout simplement de s'emparer de son sexe et commençait lentement mais sûrement à le sucer avec vigueur. Ses va-et-vient sur le membre en érection devenaient de plus en plus rapide et il y mettait énormément de volonté, désirant amener son amant au bord de la jouissance sans perdre de temps. Il avait bien trop envie de lui pour continuer à patienter, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter de son corps depuis le mardi soir. Autrement dit, trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois.

Harry était en train de perdre la tête. Cela ne faisait que trois jours que Severus ne l'avait pas touché mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, comme s'ils avaient été séparés pendant deux semaines comme lorsque Severus devait rester à Poudlard car les élèves étaient en pleine période d'examens et qu'ils se retrouvaient après tout ce temps de séparation forcée à laquelle ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort. Severus avait accompagné ses caresses buccales par des caresses sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses à l'aide de ses mains, zone particulièrement érogène chez le jeune brun qui se sentait partir un peu plus loin à chaque seconde.

En entendant son amant, Severus fut satisfait et accentua encore d'avantage ses va-et-vient, laissant une de ses mains entre les cuisses d'Harry et remontant l'autre jusqu'au flan droit qu'il caressa tendrement, autre zone érogène chez le jeune homme qui rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un puissant râle.

Sous les doigts et la bouche de Severus, Harry ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Il savait qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas plus avant de décoller totalement. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il se cambra violemment, ouvrant la bouche dans un cri muet.

Avec sa main qui caressait subtilement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Severus avait dérivé vers ses fesses sans même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte. Il avait alors glissé un de ses doigts en lui, ce qui était passé inaperçu, avant d'en glisser un deuxième quelques secondes après et d'aller titiller directement son point sensible.

- Sev… ha… Sev, je… je vais…

Aussitôt, Severus se redressa, sautant quasiment sur ses genoux, surprenant Harry par sa vivacité. Sans même laisser le temps à son amant de reprendre un peu des esprits, il lui prit ses jambes qu'il plaça de part et d'autre de ses épaules avant de glisser ses mains sur ses fesses et de les écarter doucement, poussant le bout de son sexe contre son entrée avant de commencer à le pénétrer lentement puis d'un coup de reins, de s'enfoncer complètement en lui.

La sensation de chaleur et de bien-être qu'il ressentit lui fit fermer les yeux sur le coup, alors qu'Harry avait poussé un cri de pur plaisir quand Severus s'était enfoncé en lui.

Dès lors, le Maître des potions souleva légèrement son amant par le bassin, trouvant une position un peu plus confortable pour ses genoux, et il commença à aller et venir en Harry, donnant de puissants coups de reins dès le départ. Il avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait aucun répit à son amant et était bien décidé à respecter son engagement personnel.

Harry, toujours attaché au niveau des poignets, tirait avec force dessus dans l'espoir de s'en détacher afin de faire quelque chose de ses mains, que ce soit pour toucher Severus ou même pour s'emparer des draps et des oreillers dans le but de tirer dessus. C'était pour lui une véritable torture de ne rien pouvoir faire sous le flux de sensations qui lui parvenait.

A chaque coup de reins, Severus touchait son point sensible avec une force incroyable, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni quoi faire tant ce qu'il ressentait était à la fois à la limite de la douleur mais tellement bon, tellement fort. Alors il faisait la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, ne voulant pas que tout ceci s'arrête : il répondait avec vigueur en bougeant comme il le pouvait son bassin afin de venir à la rencontre de son compagnon et il secouait sa tête dans tous les sens, gémissant un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

- Bon sang Harry… À chaque… fois… c'est toujours… aussi… exceptionnel…

En entendant Severus parler, Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé pour les plonger dans le regard onyx qui était posé sur lui. Les sentiments qu'ils laissaient transparaître l'atteignirent directement en plein cœur, cœur dont il sentit les battements s'accélérer comme jamais auparavant. Il comprit que ce soir était spécial et que quelque chose allait se produire, mais quoi, il n'aurait su le dire.

- Sev…

Saisissant ses hanches avant de faire remonter ses mains à hauteur de ses genoux et de les fixer fermement, Severus commença alors à donner des coups de reins frénétiques à Harry qui ne fut plus que gémissements.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus se répandit en Harry. Il fit encore quelques aller-retour en lui avant de se retirer et de poser les jambes tremblantes de son amant sur le lit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser avec force alors que l'une de ses mains s'enroulait autour du sexe encore en érection d'Harry et le masturbait avec énergie.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Harry n'éjacule, son cri de plaisir se perdant dans le baiser qu'il était en train d'échanger avec Severus.

Reprenant lentement leurs souffles et leurs esprits, Severus défit d'un mouvement du poignet les liens qui retenaient les mains d'Harry à la tête de lit et se positionna sur le dos à ses côtés. Dès qu'Harry eut ses mains libérées, il posa ses bras le long de son corps avant de tourner la tête vers son compagnon. Ni une ni deux, il se blottit contre lui, savourant la chaleur que dégageait son corps.

Profitant de cet instant, Harry ferma les yeux et il sentit le sommeil qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Se laissant aller, il fut surprit quand il entendit Severus prendre la parole, mais encore plus quand il en comprit le sens.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas un sentimental ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais je tenais à te le dire Harry. Même si je n'ai pas répondu mardi soir à ta demande, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie, bien au contraire. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Harry, je t'aime. Aussi j'espère que tu as bien compris ce que je viens de te dire car je ne me répéterai pas de sitôt. Bonne nuit.

Puis Severus ferma les yeux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir parfaitement le sourire – qu'il qualifia mentalement d'idiot – d'Harry tout contre lui.

Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était bien la première fois en un an que Severus lui faisait une telle déclaration et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Surtout en ce moment où il avait vraiment cru que Severus ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie. Au moins maintenant il était rassuré, et après avoir vu tous les efforts dont Severus avait fait preuve pour se faire pardonner, cela lui avait redonné confiance en lui.

- Merci pour cette soirée formidable Severus. Tu es un compagnon d'exception… Je t'aime. Bonne nuit.

Puis il se blottit encore d'avantage dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Severus ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais en voyant le visage lumineux de son amant, il ne put que se dire que les conseils de Neville avaient vraiment été bons et que jamais plus il ne souhaitait voir de la peine sur le visage de l'ange qui lui faisait face. Même s'il ne lui disait et ne lui dirait probablement jamais assez, il tenait énormément à Harry et en était éperdument amoureux.

**XxX**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre du cottage où vivaient Harry et Severus, recouvrant leurs deux corps enlacés et recouverts par un fin drap de soie.

Lentement, Severus ouvrit les yeux, prenant son temps afin de s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce qui n'était heureusement pas très forte. Tournant la tête sur sa gauche, il vit son compagnon lové contre lui et qui dormait d'un profond sommeil, un air serein sur le visage. Un sourire orna ses lèvres au souvenir de la nuit passée. Il avait enfin réussi à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur malgré le début assez mal engagé de leur soirée. Mais Harry avait compris, et tout était revenu à la normale, enfin, normale dans leur cas à eux.

Remontant son bras, il caressa avec douceur le dos de son compagnon avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front en un tendre baiser. Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir, avant de se serrer d'avantage contre lui, mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Voyant cela, le sourire de Severus s'agrandit et il attrapa le bras d'Harry dans le but de le faire bouger avec douceur. Mais alors qu'il se relevait lentement, la voix endormie de son amant lui parvint :

- Qu'es'tu fais, Sev ?

- Rendors-toi Ry, il est encore tôt et on a du temps devant nous.

Un marmonnement lui répondit avant que le jeune homme ne se retourne dans le lit, s'allongeant sur le ventre avant d'enfouir sa tête dans un oreiller et de se rendormir aussi sec. Charmé, Severus remonta le drap de soie sur le corps de son amant avant de prendre sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et quitter silencieusement la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée avant de se rendre à la cuisine où, d'un sort, il mit de l'eau à bouillir dans une grande casserole et enclencha à l'aide de la magie la machine à café dernier cri qu'Harry lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire cette année-là. Ouvrant le placard qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la pièce sur la gauche quand on arrivait du hall, il s'empara d'un sachet de pain de mie dont il en extirpa deux tranches qu'il mit dans un grille-pain qu'Harry avait absolument voulu acheter quelques mois plus tôt. Même s'ils étaient des sorciers, les moldus avaient eux aussi des bonnes inventions dont ils pouvaient tirer profit plutôt que d'utiliser la magie à tout va, dixit Harry.

Il ouvrit ensuite le frigo qui se situait au fond de la pièce, à côté du plan de travail, et en ressortit une grande bouteille de lait qu'il déposa sur la table de la cuisine qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, ainsi que de la confiture d'abricot. Il se retourna ensuite vers la gazinière où son eau commençait à bouillir et il éteignit le feu, alors que dans le même temps le grille-pain laissait échapper un petit « pop », signifiant ainsi que ses toasts étaient prêts. Sortant deux tasses et une petite assiette, il versa son eau chaude dans l'une d'entre elles, posa ses toasts dans son assiette et déposa le tout sur la table avant de sortir le thé et le café du placard où il avait pris le pain de mie plus tôt, ayant oublié de les sortir. D'un petit mouvement de poignet, il plaça l'autre tasse ainsi que le café en capsule dans la machine et l'actionna.

Quand tout fut prêt, il s'installa tranquillement à la table et commença à enduire ses toasts de confiture, la tasse de café chaud à ses côtés alors que l'autre reposait en face de lui, le thé s'imprégnant dans l'eau fumante.

Alors qu'il allait prendre sa première bouchée, un bruit provenant du salon lui indiqua que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à utiliser sa cheminée et qu'il allait avoir de la visite très rapidement. Se doutant de l'identité de la personne, il enleva le sachet de thé de la tasse qui lui faisait face d'un mouvement de baguette et reprit son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

Un grand bruit résonna ensuite dans le salon, et quelques secondes après, la personne qui lui rendait visite entra dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Severus, salua poliment Draco Malfoy en s'installant sur la chaise en face de son parrain.

- Draco, lui retourna l'homme avec un petit hochement de tête. Je t'ai préparé un thé.

- Merci, lui répondit le jeune blond en s'emparant de son mug et en humant les senteurs qui s'en échappaient. De l'Earl Grey, excellent.

Un silence agréable s'installa ensuite entre les deux hommes, l'un savourant son petit déjeuner pendant que l'autre buvait tranquillement son thé. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, Draco reprit la parole.

- Je vous ai amené les costumes pour cet après-midi. Je suis passé les chercher hier soir et je pensais passer vous les donner dans la soirée mais Neville m'a expliqué ton intention, alors j'ai attendu ce matin, fit-il d'un ton où Severus put percevoir une légère moquerie mais également une curiosité contenue.

- Je te remercie, Draco, mais sache que ce n'est pas pour autant que tu sauras quoi que ce soit, lui répondit Severus avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres qui n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré de Draco.

Celui-ci but une gorgée de son thé pour cacher un sourire moqueur.

- Où les as-tu mis ? Continua le potionniste.

- Je les ai déposés sur le canapé dans le salon.

Severus hocha la tête, avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Son regard se porta soudainement sur sa droite. Draco suivit le mouvement pour voir un Harry Potter pas très bien réveillé et portant pour unique vêtement un bas de pyjama qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

- 'Jour Dray, fit la voix encore endormie du Survivant quand il remarqua sa présence.

- Bonjour Harry? A voir ta tête, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de demander si tu as passé une bonne nuit, lança le blond, railleur.

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent légèrement alors que Severus lui lançait un regard noir que Draco ignora purement et simplement. Harry le fixa un instant sans répondre, avant de poser ses yeux sur Severus et de sourire d'un air rêveur.

- Tu n'as même pas idée, finit-il par lui répondre avant de lui faire un clin d'œil qui amusa grandement le blond alors que Severus laissait échapper un faible grognement de désapprobation devant le jeu auquel se jouaient les deux plus jeunes.

Puis Harry leur tourna le dos et commença à se préparer un bon café comme Severus auparavant. Voyant l'état encore un peu comateux de son ami, Draco lança un regard entendu à son parrain qui fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air malicieux qu'affichait désormais son filleul. Qu'avait-il donc dans la tête celui-là ?

- Tu lui as donné ? Murmura tout bas Draco à l'attention de Severus, de manière à ce qu'Harry n'entende pas.

Severus se figea un court instant, lançant un bref regard à son amant pour constater que ce dernier ne leur prêtait aucune attention, avant de se focaliser sur Draco et de lui répondre sur le même ton :

- Non.

- Je vois.

Severus arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et que vois-tu ?

- Que ta fierté de Serpentard en ait pris un coup et que tu cherches à faire mieux que Nev ? Fût la réponse que lui donna Draco, une lueur amusé au fond de ses yeux gris anthracite.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, même s'il savait que son filleul n'avait pas tort. Neville avait fait les choses en grand et il ne voulait pas que sa demande passe pour médiocre à côté de la sienne, aussi avait-il sérieusement réfléchi à tout cela.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, trancha Severus avant de retourner à son café, montrant par-là que le sujet était clos.

Draco laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de finir son thé puis de se lever.

- Bien, Severus, Ry, je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller retrouver mon _fiancé_ qui doit m'attendre, puis nous allons nous préparer. Je vous dis à plus tard, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon afin de prendre le réseau de cheminette.

Severus lui lança un regard glacial avant que Draco ne quitte la pièce, sous les yeux un peu perdus d'Harry qui se doutait d'avoir raté un dragon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au côté de son compagnon en déposant par la même occasion son petit déjeuner sur la table.

- Rien Harry, rien, répondit Severus en lui souriant.

Harry le fixa quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules puis de commencer à prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas qu'il était affamé, mais il faut dire que les activités nocturnes auxquelles il s'était adonné avec Severus demandaient beaucoup d'énergie. Du coup, il se retrouvait, et bien… affamé.

**XxX**

Il était un peu plus de treize heures quand Severus et Harry décidèrent de se rendre chez Neville et Draco. Ils avaient en effet prévu d'aller tous les quatre ensembles chez Andromeda pour la fête du Carnaval du petit Teddy.

Alors qu'ils étaient debout devant la cheminée de leur salon et qu'Harry prenait une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, Severus affichait une mine boudeuse et avait croisé les bras sur son torse.

- Severus, soupira le plus jeune en voyant son compagnon campé fermement sur ses deux jambes, semblant décider à ne pas bouger. Tu es ridicule à agir comme ça, je t'assure que ce n'est pas si terrible !

- Terrible ? TERRIBLE ? Il n'a jamais été question que je sois déguisé comme ça ! Tu t'es bien fichu de moi sur ce coup là !

Détournant la tête afin de masquer un début de sourire malgré le regard noir de son compagnon posé sur lui, Harry respira un grand coup avant de lui faire à nouveau face.

- Ecoute, personne ne remarquera quoi que ce soit, je peux te l'assurer, et puis, tu n'es pas le pire…

- Le pire ?

Harry déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte du lapsus qu'il venait de dire et aussi, pour sa sécurité, il décida de passer rapidement à autre chose.

- Bien, ne nous mettons pas en retard, Neville et Draco doivent sûrement nous attendre ! S'écria-t-il brusquement.

Et avant même que Severus n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quoique ce soit, Harry l'empoigna par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cheminée avant de jeter la poudre qu'il tenait dans sa main puis de crier :

- _cottage dragonimbusmimbletonia_ !

Aussitôt, la cheminée s'activa et ils se retrouvèrent à voyager parmi différentes cheminées avant d'arriver à leur destination. Au moment où ils sortirent de l'âtre, ils se figèrent instantanément, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE UN TRUC PAREIL TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !

- Ecoute-moi bien, Draco Malfoy, ce n'est qu'un déguisement ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer ce que tu as sur le dos et de l'enfiler rapidement avant que ce ne soit moi qui te le mette, car tu n'apprécieras pas du tout, crois-moi !

La voix de Neville, qui se tenait debout au milieu du salon, venait de claquer, froide et menaçante, alors que Draco, son fiancé, se trouvait juste devant la cheminée, dos à Harry et Severus qui venaient d'arriver et qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé, trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste.

Quand Draco vit Neville regarder par-dessus son épaule avant de se passer une main lasse sur son visage, il comprit que son parrain et son ancien ennemi d'école étaient là. Il se retourna alors, un grand sourire le visage.

- Alors, comment me trouvez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en écartant les bras avant de tourner sur lui-même.

_Il est complètement fou,_ fut la pensée qui traversa les esprits de Severus et Harry au même moment. Non vraiment, il n'y personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy pour oser se déguiser en… _ça._

* * *

**À Suivre...**

* * *

_**(1) Note d'Octo:**__ Allez Severus, on ouvre ses chakras… Ooomm… mdr_

_**(2) Note de Mirabelle31 :**__ C'est trop génial ce passage, j'adore. Dites les filles je peux avoir les photos ? Je veux tout ce qui concerne sevy j'adore... Moi accro... euh oui !_

**-l-**

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :) À la base, il n'était absolument pas prévu mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire, ben il est sorti tout seul, hihi. En tout cas, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire._

_Alors, à votre avis, en quoi Draco est-il déguisé ? Et les autres ? Des suggestions ? XD_

_Pour la petite anecdote, __**Mirabelle31**__ m'a chanté les bisounours pendant que j'écrivais le lemon... autant vous dire que j'ai été traumatisée un bon moment XD  
D'ailleurs, j'espère que vos claviers ont survécu, ah ah ah !_

_J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. "__**Mardi Gras**__" avait eu un joli succès, aussi j'espère que la suite le sera aussi. Alors si ça vous a plu, que vous avez des remarques, des suggestions, autres demandes... faites le moi savoir ! Et si vous voulez la suite, alors à vos reviews ;)_

_À bientôt pour la suite :D_


	2. Le Carnaval, 1ère Partie

**Titre :** Le Carnaval

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Archimède

**Bêta lectrice et donneuse d'idées :** Mirabelle31, ou la déconneuse à plein temps

**Bêtas correctrices :** Mokonalex et Crapounette

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Particularité : **Romance/Humour. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Info :** Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Amélia Bones n'est pas morte en 1996. Elle est toujours vivante.

-l-

Un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story. Merci également à l'anonyme **Lilou.** Tu trouveras une réponse à ta review sur mon forum dont le lien est dans mon profil.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Carnaval, Chapitre 2**

**.**

**Le Carnaval, 1****ère**** Partie**

* * *

_Il est complètement fou,_ fut la pensée qui traversa simultanément les esprits de Severus et Harry.

Non vraiment, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy pour oser se déguiser en… _ça._

- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

La voix du blond les sortit de leur torpeur. Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, avant de reporter leur attention sur le jeune homme qui attendait leur réponse, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Hum… fit mine de réfléchir Severus. Je dois avouer que le costume est particulièrement réussi, c'est très… fidèle…

Sa déclaration lui valut un regard désabusé de la part de Neville qui finit par lever les bras au ciel avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, défait.

De son côté, Harry observa son amant un bref instant avant de secouer légèrement la tête et de se retourner vers son ancien ennemi, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux que Draco ne manqua pas.

- Tu sais Dray, même si j'apprécie fortement la blague – et à ce propos, je dois t'avouer que tu es très belle, lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je ne pense pas que ce sera au goût de tout le monde lors du Carnaval de Teddy. Il y aura du monde et…

- Justement, Ry, qui, mieux que toi, pourrait approuver un tel choix de costume ? Et en passant, depuis quand arrives-tu à faire des phrases aussi bien construites ? Non, ne réponds pas ! Rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. L'influence de mon parrain, évidemment…

Severus laissa un bref sourire amusé orner ses lèvres, face à l'échange. Mais il se reconstitua rapidement un visage neutre quand son compagnon lui lança un regard noir.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi, dis-moi, reprit finalement Harry à l'adresse du blond. Mais bon, au moins je m'améliore…

Il laissa volontairement la fin de sa phrase en suspens, et fut satisfait quand il vit le coin des lèvres de Draco se contracter en un tic nerveux.

- Je ne relèverai pas, mais soit, passons, fit Draco en levant le nez, tel le digne aristocrate qu'il était. De toute façon, j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui il fallait aller de l'avant. La guerre est finie, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas garder ce costume ?

- Probablement parce que tu risques de faire peur aux enfants ? Suggéra nonchalamment Severus en croisant les bras.

Il était réellement curieux de savoir quelle raison avait bien pu trouver son filleul pour expliquer un tel accoutrement. Et à voir l'air désespéré de Neville, il semblait qu'il ait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà, et que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

- Justement ! S'exclama Draco. Aujourd'hui je vais leur montrer que même les choses les plus effrayantes peuvent devenir sujettes à plaisanterie. Pas comme ce costume débile de vampire qui est tellement commun… finit-il avec une grimace en fixant le costume en question.

Celui-ci était abandonné sur un accoudoir du canapé sur lequel Neville était assis, l'air las.

Severus arqua un sourcil, dubitatif. Il n'était pas réellement certain de comprendre le cheminement des pensées de son filleul. Mais y était-il déjà parvenu auparavant ? C'était là la question à mille Gallions.

Pour sa part, Harry comprenait sans comprendre. Il avait toujours su que le blond avait un esprit tordu mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ou entendre jusqu'à présent. L'ancien Serpentard l'étonnerait toujours…

- Si j'ai bien compris, dit-il alors, tu comptes te balader comme ça au carnaval de Teddy et faire le clown ?

Draco afficha aussitôt un air outragé.

- Jamais Potter ! Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas. J'ai seulement dit que j'allais leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé mais avec son temps.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'un sourire que Severus qualifierait de stupide n'orne ses lèvres.

- J'adhère. Franchement, si j'avais su que tu allais faire ça, je me serais déguisé en Voldemort ! S'exclama Harry avant de se mettre à rire.

Deux regards horrifiés se posèrent aussitôt sur lui, alors que Draco partait dans un grand éclat de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière. Puis il recula de quelques pas, avant de tourner sur lui-même et d'écarter les bras.

- Voici pour vous et en exclusivité… Bellatrix Lestrange dans toute sa splendeur !

Neville poussa un gémissement de désespoir, sachant désormais qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour faire changer d'avis son fiancé. Et dire qu'il avait le soutien d'Harry. Le traître !

Le traître en question évita soigneusement la claque que Severus lui destinait avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Neville se redressa, lançant un regard perdu au brun qui lui répondit par un sourire qu'il put qualifier sans l'ombre d'un doute de Serpentard.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

- Il est très belle tu ne trouves pas ?

Neville écarquilla les yeux, avant de sentir un sentiment d'irritation monter en lui.

- Mais tu t'entends parler Harry ? T-tu as vu en quoi il est d-déguisé ? En Bellatrix Lestrange ! C-celle qui a ren-rendu mes parents complètement fous et que m-ma grand-mère a toujours rêvé de voir s-six pieds sous terre ! S'exclama le jeune professeur à la limite de l'hystérie. Et au-aujourd'hui, Draco est censé la r-rencontrer et lui annoncer n-nos fiançailles, NOS FIANÇAILLES ! Et il se permet d-de prendre ça à l-la légère !

Neville respirait de manière frénétique, et Harry ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre que de lui donner quelques tapes amicales dans le dos. Dire que la situation ne l'amusait pas serait un mensonge. Il avait hâte de voir ce que la suite allait donner…

- Dis toi au moins que s'il survit à ça aujourd'hui, alors plus rien ne pourra se mettre entre vous…

Le Botaniste regarda son ami comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser en plein milieu du visage avant de soupirer.

Se laissant couler contre le fond du canapé, il ferma les yeux quelques instants dans le but de se reprendre. En les rouvrant, il prit le temps de regarder attentivement son ami.

Harry était vêtu d'une cotte de mailles relativement fine sous laquelle il avait enfilé une chemise à manches longues de couleur rouge. Une cape était accrochée à ses épaules sur laquelle on pouvait très distinctement apercevoir, lorsque le brun était debout, un grand lion dressé sur ses membres postérieurs. Il s'agissait là des armoiries incontestées du grand et célèbre Richard Cœur de Lion.

- Ce costume de chevalier est sympa, déclara Neville avec un petit sourire, préférant changer de sujet.

- Ca me va bien ? Je trouve que ça me donne un air noble, pas toi ? Rigola Harry.

Le Botaniste leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par l'attitude de son ami.

- Mais on a beau parler de Draco, je ne pense pas qu'il sera celui qui attirera le plus l'attention, chuchota doucement le Survivant à l'adresse de son camarade qui fronça les sourcils.

D'un signe de tête, Harry lui désigna Severus. Le jeune professeur de Botanique se tourna alors dans la direction indiquée et ce qu'il vit lui fit ouvrir les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Par Merlin...

- Rappelle-moi qui a choisi les costumes déjà ? Souffla-t-il.

- Ton cher et tendre.

Harry se reçut en guise de réponse une tape derrière la tête qui lui arracha un petit rire. Severus, qui était en pleine conversation avec un Draco animé, comprit qu'ils parlaient de lui et leur lança un regard suspicieux.

- Allons Sev, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est juste l'histoire d'un après-midi, déclara Draco pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Évidemment, personne ne rata la légère touche de moquerie qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas donné tous les jours de voir le grand et illustre Severus Snape déguisé en Fou du Roi.

- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous prêts… NEVILLE ! Hurla brusquement le jeune Malfoy en regardant son fiancé avec un air horrifié. Pourquoi tu n'es pas _encore_ habillé ? File tout de suite mettre ton costume avant que ce ne soit moi qui te le mette !

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Severus et Harry, le fautif bondit du canapé et détala rapidement hors de la pièce. Ils purent entendre dans les secondes qui suivirent un grand « boum », suivi de plusieurs jurons, avant que le silence ne revienne dans la pièce.

- Quelle autorité, vraiment. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Service de la Justice Magique préfère que ce soit toi qui présides les procès depuis qu'Amélia a pris sa retraite l'an dernier, commenta Severus avec délectation.

- J'ai appris avec le meilleur, lui retourna Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui amusa le Maître des potions.

Soudain, un cri perçant se fit entendre dans toute la maison.

- DRACO MALFOY, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE CETTE… CHOSE TU M'ENTENDS ?

Severus et Harry, surpris, portèrent leur regard sur le susnommé qui affichait un sourire sadique.

- Messieurs, fit-il d'un ton pompeux. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser quelques instants.

Puis il quitta la pièce au pas de charge.

Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se diriger vers la porte du salon. Ils lancèrent un sort de leur création qui leur permettrait d'entendre tout ce qui se dirait dans le cottage.

- … mette ça, je ne veux pas me ridiculiser devant ma grand-mère, tu m'entends ?

- Nev, si tu étais un peu plus attentif, tu verrais qu'il y a deux paquets et qu'ils sont complémentaires, leur parvint alors la voix de Draco.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration avant que le Gryffondor ne reprenne :

- Euh… oups ?

- Typique de Londubat ça, ricana Severus en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce tandis qu'Harry continuait d'écouter les commentaires de ses amis qui se trouvaient dans leur chambre.

Visiblement, Neville tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler son costume tout en maudissant son fiancé, au plus grand amusement du jeune brun qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce cri soudain.

- Tu as eu exactement la même réaction quand tu as découvert ton costume, Sev, lui fit alors remarquer son amant.

Le Maître des potions se contenta de balayer ses paroles d'un vague geste de la main, comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux. Puis ils entendirent du mouvement provenant de l'étage, aussi Harry fit cesser le sort et se réinstalla dans le canapé, l'air de rien.

- Excusez Neville, il est un peu perdu sans moi. A croire qu'il ne sait plus rien faire si je ne suis pas là pour l'aider ! S'exclama dramatiquement Draco en prenant place à côté d'Harry sur le canapé.

L'ancien Serpentard lança un sourire moqueur auquel son ancien rival répondit en tirant la langue.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré de pouvoir un jour tirer quelque chose de ces deux là.

Neville choisit alors ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce, les joues rouges. Tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction.

- Pas mal du tout le costume de farfadet. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en t'entendant hurler au scandale tout à l'heure, déclara Harry.

- Oui… Je m'excuse pour ça, répondit Neville, un peu gêné. C'est juste que… ben… j'ai pas fait attention… deux paquets… et… je…

Le Survivant hocha la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas rire devant l'air gêné de son ami. Ce n'était pas le cas de Severus qui ne se privait pas d'affichait un air narquois.

Soudainement, Draco se leva.

- J'ai failli oublier !

Il se rendit dans un coin de la pièce où était posé un grand carton qu'il ouvrit d'un geste ferme et assuré. Il en sortit un grand objet noir qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans les bras de Neville qui sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Ah, voilà enfin un chaudron qui est en bon état ! Espérons que cette fois-ci, tu parviendras à ne pas le faire fondre avant la fin de la journée, déclara Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

Vexé face à l'allusion qui faisait référence à ses années d'école, Neville renvoya un regard noir au Maître des potions qui l'ignora royalement. D'ailleurs, il poursuit presque aussitôt :

- Bien, non pas que je veuille couper court à tout ça, mais nous allons finir par être en retard chez Andromeda si nous ne partons pas maintenant.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se rapprocha, tandis que Neville se plaçait à ses côtés, non sans se dire que son collègue ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- On va y aller deux par deux, Nev, annonça Draco en s'emparant du bras de son fiancé.

Il prit ensuite une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot qui se trouvait sur le bord de la cheminée et les emmena dans l'âtre.

- _Chez Andromeda Tonks !_ Déclara-t-il en jetant la poudre.

Puis ils disparurent au milieu des flammes vertes.

- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas malintentionnés, sinon on pourrait faire ce que l'on veut de cette maison, fit remarquer Harry.

Severus lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, ce qui amusa encore plus le plus jeune.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, tu avoueras que sur ce coup là, Dray n'a pas fait son devoir d'hôte.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir où tu vas chercher tout ça. Allons-y, déclara Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il répéta les mêmes gestes que Draco avant lui et se plaça dans l'âtre. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Tu comptes rester là à ne rien faire ?

Harry fit non de la tête, mais ne s'approcha pas pour autant. Il fixait la cheminée comme si celle-ci allait lui sauter dessus et le mordre sauvagement.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez avec sa main libre. Ce gamin était vraiment exaspérant.

- Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça à chaque fois ? Ce n'est qu'une cheminée, par Merlin !

- Oui, mais c'est celle de Draco et je…

- Ça suffit ! Viens ou on va vraiment finir par être en retard. Tu veux vraiment infliger ça à ton filleul ?

Quand un air déterminé apparut sur le visage de son amant, Severus sut qu'il avait réussi. Un rictus moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres quand Harry agrippa son bras avec force, mais il ne dit rien.

Ils réapparurent dans un salon cosy, décoré sobrement. Il était composé d'un grand canapé beige qui était situé légèrement sur la droite de la cheminée, formant un angle perpendiculaire à l'âtre. Il faisait face à deux fauteuils du même ton et une petite table basse trônait au milieu. Sur les murs, de nombreux cadres photos étaient accrochés par-ci par-là, représentant les membres de la famille Tonks. On pouvait également y voir le petit Teddy à tous les âges, tantôt avec sa grand-mère, tantôt avec son parrain ou encore son grand cousin.

- Pa'ain !

Par réflexe, Harry se baissa et attrapa au vol son filleul. Dès qu'il était sorti de la cheminée, le petit avait hurlé et s'était précipité dans sa direction comme un boulet de canon.

Il le souleva dans les airs, provoquant un éclat de rire du petit garçon avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Salut mon bonhomme. Alors, tu es prêt pour aujourd'hui ?

- Wui ! T'as vu mon co'tume ? Ben c'est Dray y m'a aidé à le t'ouver avec mamie, il est beau pas v'ai ? S'extasia Teddy en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras.

- Ah ah, montre-moi ça un peu.

Teddy se tortilla dans ses bras alors qu'il le reposait. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, le petit se recula avant de se positionner bien droit comme un « i ».

- Pas mal, mais tourne-toi un peu pour voir.

Ravi, le petit garçon écarta les bras, avant de se mettre à tourner sur lui-même. En plus d'une robe de sorcier couleur gris argenté, deux longues ailes magnifiques d'un gris identique lui recouvraient les bras.

- Wow, tu es un hippogriffe ! Génial ! Mais pourquoi ce déguisement en particulier, Teddy ? Lui demanda Harry gentiment.

- Ben t'as réussi à monter su'le dos d'un hippog'iffe avant tout'monde et que pe'sonne d'aut'e a pu le faire, pace'que t'es mon héwo !

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, avant qu'un doux sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça et les mots que son filleul venait de prononcer l'avaient énormément touché.

- Va pas pa'ain ? Demanda le petit Teddy d'une toute petite voix en voyant les yeux du plus grand se mettre à briller.

Harry se reprit en passant rapidement une main sur son visage, s'essuyant les yeux, avant de poser son regard sur son filleul et de sourire plus franchement.

- Tout va très bien Teddy, ça me fait très plaisir…

Le visage du petit garçon se fendit d'un immense sourire alors qu'il se jetait une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son parrain qui le réceptionna et le garda contre lui. En se redressant, il croisa deux prunelles anthracite où brillait une drôle de lueur.

- Merci Draco, murmura Harry du bout des lèvres à l'attention du blond qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de se détourner.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua que le Serpentard blond se trouvait proche de lui. Très proche. Et en regardant dans la même direction que son ami, il comprit pourquoi.

Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Augusta Londubat se tenait aux côtés de son petit fils et fixait Draco avec des yeux exorbités. Harry aurait presque pu parier qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à sortir de leurs orbites et à tomber au sol si cette situation devait perdurer. Il se tourna légèrement pour ne pas continuer à avoir la vieille dame dans son champ de vision et croisa le regard de Severus.

Le Maître des potions était dans le même état que lui mais possédait plus de self-control. Harry en aurait presque été jaloux, mais tant qu'il ne se faisait pas repérer, tout irait bien. Enfin, pour lui…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? Claqua soudainement la voix d'Augusta qui se répercuta dans tout le salon.

Toutes les personnes présentes tressaillirent, hormis le petit Teddy qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Elle a quoi la Madame ? Demanda-t-il dans un chuchotis à son parrain.

- Elle aime pas le costume de Draco, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Tout en parlant, il s'était éloigné légèrement du blond. Ce dernier s'était figé et se tenait raide comme un piquet face à la grand-mère de son amant.

- Ah bon ? Moi j'aime bien, fit innocemment le petit.

Malheureusement, la vieille Augusta l'entendit et manqua de s'étouffer. Au même moment, Andromeda arriva dans la pièce, une chaine en argent dans les mains, et stoppa net.

- Par Merlin, Draco, as-tu perdu l'esprit ? S'écria-t-elle.

Sous la surprise, elle avait laissé tomber la chaine pour se précipiter vers lui, baguette tendue.

En la voyant arriver, Draco leva les bras et s'exclama :

- Non, tu ne touches à rien !

- Arrête de faire ton gamin capricieux et change de costume immédiatement ! Ce n'est absolument pas convenable ! Rétorqua sur le même ton Andromeda.

- N'importe quoi ! Et je ne suis pas un gamin capricieux ! _**(1)**_

Un léger toussotement venant de sa droite lui fit froncer les sourcils. Agacé, il tourna la tête vers Harry qui avait les yeux fixés au plafond, l'air de rien. Il lui lança un regard noir que son ancienne Némésis ignora royalement.

- Draco, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ça et de changer de costume. Je sais que tu prends tout ça à la légère mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Et je ne suis pas certaine que les parents des enfants qui seront présents au carnaval approuveront ton costume !

Tout en parlant, Andromeda avait essayé d'enlever le costume de son neveu à l'aide de sa baguette qu'il avait repoussée à chaque tentative.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, hein ? Tante Bella faisait partie de la famille, c'est vrai. Elle a été l'une des plus ferventes mangemorts de Voldemort, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en avoir encore peur aujourd'hui puisqu'elle est _morte_.

Andromeda cessa net tout mouvement à l'encontre de son neveu. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de finir par soupirer.

Draco eut un air satisfait en l'entendant. Visiblement, il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Parfait ! Mais si jamais il arrive quelque chose, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui enfonçant un doigt rageur dans la poitrine.

Avec un dernier regard noir, elle se détourna et fit venir à elle d'un coup de baguette magique la chaine qu'elle avait faite tomber.

Andromeda Tonks était vêtue d'une espèce de combinaison moldue toute blanche qui lui collait au corps. En y regardant de plus près, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une deuxième peau car la matière dans laquelle elle avait été confectionnée était un subtil mélange de coton et de soie auquel on avait donné des particularités magiques. En effet, chaque combinaison avait la capacité de s'adapter à son propriétaire en obéissant à son unique volonté.

Et pour l'occasion, Andromeda avait choisi un blanc aussi pur que la neige. Elle avait assorti sa combinaison avec des bottines souples d'un noir profond, accordées à des gants de la même couleur. Mais si sa tenue était déjà éblouissante, ce n'était rien comparé à ses cheveux. Elle les avait teint d'un blanc argenté et les avait laissé cascader le long de son dos. On avait l'impression que les rayons de la lumière du soleil se reflétaient dans sa longue chevelure, éblouissant les regards. Elle avait également modifié la couleur de ses yeux en leur donnant une teinte bleue.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, même en se déguisant en Licorne – bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore mis la corne sur sa tête – Andromeda Tonks, née Black, n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté au fil des ans.

- Tu es magnifique ma Tante, ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco avec un sourire charmeur.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle lui murmura tout de même « merci » du bout des lèvres, amusée. Mais ce ne fut visiblement pas du goût de tout le monde.

- Comment peux-tu autoriser ton neveu à porter un accoutrement pareil, Andro ? S'outragea la vieille Augusta en portant une main sur sa poitrine. Si ça avait été Neville, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne l'aurait pas gardé et qu'il aurait changé de costume manu militari ! Et en plus, il t'achète avec des compliments, il devrait avoir honte !

En ce jour de fête, Augusta Londubat avait revêtu une longue robe rouge agrémentée de rayures noires et évasée au niveau des genoux. Elle était composée d'une unique bretelle qui remontait le long de l'épaule droite sur laquelle se trouvait une fibule en forme de fleur de lys. Le tout était égayé par des chaussures noires avec un léger talon carré, typiques des danseuses de flamenco.

Le costume était détonant. Augusta le savait parfaitement et le prenait à son avantage, surtout dans ce cas précis où elle paraissait bien plus redoutable que Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier s'était contenté de la regarder comme si ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas la moindre importance, bien qu'une lueur d'inquiétude soit visible dans ses yeux gris.

Debout aux côtés de sa grand-mère, Neville ne savait plus quoi faire. La tournure que prenaient les événements l'inquiétait. Un coup d'œil à son ancien camarade de dortoir lui indiqua que ce dernier était partagé entre le même sentiment et l'amusement.

En voyant que le silence s'éternisait – car son filleul n'avait pas l'intention de répondre et qu'Andromeda semblait chercher ses mots pour ne pas blesser son amie de longue date – Severus décida d'agir avant que l'ambiance de la pièce ne commence réellement à s'alourdir. Il fallait dire que le regard foudroyant que la grand-mère de Neville lançait à Draco, ajouté au teint un peu pâle de ce dernier qui commençait à réaliser qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise, n'aidait pas vraiment.

- Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant d'être en retard, commença-t-il. Je doute que le petit soit content si on rate le début du carnaval.

À ces mots, Teddy s'agita frénétiquement. Il se tourna vivement sautillant vers Andromeda et s'écria :

- Le ca'naval ! Vite ! Vite Mamie ! On y va !

- Oui, oui, Teddy, mais calme-toi, on va partir, lui répondit calmement sa grand-mère. On va d'abord aller chercher la corne pour mon costume et on part, d'accord ?

- Youpi ! S'exclama le petit en levant les bras au ciel.

Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré son accessoire manquant dans une autre pièce de la maison, ils se réunirent tous autour de la petite chaine en argent qu'Augusta tira de sa poche quand Andromeda prit son petit-fils dans ses bras.

- Bien ! Placez tous votre main autour de la chaîne, que je puisse déclencher le portoloin. C'est bon ? Exigea avec autorité la vieille femme.

L'objet magique devait les conduire à l'école du petit garçon dans une commune qui se prénommait Ward's Hill. Celle-ci était aussi grande que Godric's Hollow, et les deux petites villes étaient situées non loin l'une de l'autre.

Quand tout le monde, ou presque, eut fait ce qu'elle avait demandé, Augusta se pinça dangereusement les lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Malfoy se placer près de son petit-fils.

- Et c'est parti ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement alors qu'Harry se saisissait seulement du bijou, poussé par un Severus exaspéré par le comportement de son compagnon à l'encontre des moyens de transports sorciers.

Aussitôt, la sensation d'être happés dans un tourbillon les prit et ils disparurent.

Quand ce groupe hétéroclite réapparut, ses membres se trouvaient au fond d'une impasse. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre très distinctement les cris des enfants qui s'amusaient, les voix des marchands ambulants qui hélaient la foule, et encore bien d'autres bruits qu'ils ne parvenaient pas réellement à comprendre.

Des sourires illuminèrent les lèvres des deux seules femmes que comportait leur troupe.

Severus, qui s'était quelque peu crispé en arrivant, serra violemment la main de son compagnon qu'il avait agrippée avant que le portoloin ne s'enclenche.

- Héé, s'écria Harry en se tournant vers son amant. Sev, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Je n'aime pas le sourire de ces deux vieilles folles. Il est trop identique pour être normal, répondit ce dernier dans un marmonnement alors qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard les deux vieilles folles en question.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, blasé du comportement quelque peu paranoïaque de son compagnon. Bien que le jeune Gryffondor sût que l'attitude agaçante du Maître des Potions était accentuée par la proximité d'enfants en bas-âge à la présence difficilement supportable, Harry ne l'excusait pas pour autant.

Harry soupira, mais pour ne pas passer pour un amant non compréhensif – et surtout car il savait que Severus n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié lui-même – il se décida à jeter un coup d'œil vers Andromeda et Augusta.

- Tu te fais du souci pour rien Sev, fit-il. Je peux t'assurer qu'elles ont l'air _très bien_.

Pourquoi ces deux grands-mères n'auraient-elles pas le sourire alors qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir pratiquer leur activité favorite – et ce, à la barbe de tous – durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi ? N'était pas commère qui voulait, et Andromeda et Augusta étaient des spécialistes dans ce domaine.

Après tout, le commérage était un art subtil.

_Mais ça,_ se dit Harry, _Severus n'est pas obligé de le savoir._

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient fini par sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle ils étaient apparus, s'engageant dans la rue principale de Ward's Hill. Celle-ci faisait tout le tour de la commune, donnant ainsi accès à la grande place centrale, aux habitations, à l'église, au parc et à l'école. Seules deux grandes routes permettaient d'entrer et de sortir de Ward's Hill.

La rue principale était en effervescence. Par-ci par-là, il fallait terminer d'accrocher des ballons, déposer des rubans, lancer des sortilèges, et bien d'autres joyeusetés.

Harry remarqua même un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui tourner à l'angle de la maison qui se trouvait sur sa droite, une guitare à la main et entièrement déguisé.

- Pourquoi tous les gens sont-ils déguisés ? Demanda subitement Severus, sortant le brun de son analyse. Ils ont tous des enfants ou quoi ?

Pour une personne ordinaire, le Maître des potions était peut-être un peu plus pâle que l'ordinaire. Mais pour un œil avisé et qui le connaissait un peu plus intimement, il était tout simplement au bord de la syncope.

- Mais voyons mon cher Snape, vous croyez quoi ? Que les gens allaient se contenter de se tourner les pouces pendant les festivités ? Allons donc ! Répliqua moqueusement Augusta en partant d'un bon pas sur leur gauche.

Elle fut talonnée par Andromeda, dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement et qui tenait le petit Teddy par la main qui sautillait dans tous les sens.

Comme s'il s'agissait pour lui de la carte de la dernière chance qui lui démontrerait que tout ceci était une farce, Severus se tourna vers Harry et le supplia du regard. Mais se sentant impuissant, le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant d'emboîter le pas aux deux vieilles femmes. Celles-ci se tenaient déjà par le bras et parlaient tout bas en lançant des regards suspicieux à droite et à gauche.

- Quand je dis qu'il ne faut jamais les laisser ensemble ces deux là, je suis sérieux, murmura soudainement Neville près d'Harry.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, ne voyant pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir.

- D'un, elles refont le monde à chaque fois. De deux, tu ne sais jamais comment ça va se terminer. Et surtout pour qui ! Expliqua Neville avec un ton mortellement sérieux, provoquant un fou rire à Harry.

Puis dans un même ensemble, ils se retournèrent vers leurs compagnons respectifs. Severus avait le teint pâle comme la mort et le regard un peu fou tandis que Draco se tenait à côté de lui et commentait tout ce qu'il voyait sans se soucier le moins du monde des gens qui le toisaient, allant de la surprise au dégoût total. Mais ce qui acheva les deux anciens Gryffondor fut quand Draco salua, telle la reine mère d'Angleterre, un passant qui s'était arrêté net en le voyant.

Harry et Neville explosèrent de rire, incapables de se retenir plus longtemps.

Au même moment, des enfants surgirent de leur gauche en hurlant des « bouh » retentissants, les faisant sursauter. Et en voyant les visages hilares des petits garnements devant eux, ils se mirent à rire de plus belle, tandis que les gamins repartaient en courant derrière eux pour faire de même avec d'autres personnes un peu plus loin.

Se remettant en marche, ils prirent le chemin par lequel étaient apparus les enfants. Ils le remontèrent et purent ainsi croiser des gens déguisés tout comme eux de la tête aux pieds qu'ils saluaient poliment, ne se souciant guère des regards curieux qu'ils recevaient.

Après deux minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent à une petite intersection où un autre chemin partait sur leur gauche et les menait directement vers la place principale de la commune. C'est là que se rendaient quasiment toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontraient. L'autre, en revanche, continuait tout droit.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir des gamins déguisés courir dans tous les sens, riant aux éclats. Certains lançaient des confettis sur les autres, déclenchant ainsi des minis duels agrémentés de cris de guerre. Il n'était cependant pas exclu que des adultes en reçoivent des poignées perdues, quoique volontaires s'ils avaient le malheur de tourner le dos à ces petits chenapans, comme les avait surnommés Severus discrètement.

Ils suivirent donc le chemin qui continuait tout droit, derrière des parents dont les deux enfants semblaient s'acharner à démontrer l'un à l'autre que son costume était le meilleur. Comme ils ne semblaient pas trouver de terrain d'entente, ils en vinrent à demander à grand renfort de cris l'avis de leurs parents.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Teddy lâcha la main de sa grand-mère avant d'écarter les bras et de se mettre à courir en hurlant comme un dément. Au moment où il dépassa le couple qui s'était trouvé devant eux durant leur trajet, les deux enfants qui se disputaient auparavant le regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds avant de se lancer un regard entendu.

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent exactement la même chose que Teddy, au grand désarroi des adultes restés derrière. Mais en levant les yeux, ils comprirent aussitôt ce qui avait causé l'état d'excitation des enfants. Les grilles de l'école se dessinaient devant eux, juste à côté du parc.

- Teddy ! Fais attention ! S'écria Andromeda.

Mais sa remarque fut vaine, car le petit garçon était déjà loin et traversait la grande route sans regarder si quelqu'un arrivait. Il avait pris tout le monde de court.

- Quel petit chenapan celui-là alors ! Rigola-t-elle nerveusement. Heureusement qu'ils ont bloqué les routes aujourd'hui pour le carnaval.

- Exactement comme Neville au même âge, lâcha soudainement Augusta en lissant sa robe, l'air de rien.

- Hé ! Mais c'est faux ! S'écria le concerné alors que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

- Que c'est mignon, ne put s'empêcher de le narguer Draco dans un grand sourire.

Rouge de honte, Neville le foudroya du regard avant de s'élancer rapidement vers l'entrée de l'école où Teddy s'était arrêté et semblait être en grande conversation avec ses amis si l'on en croyait les grands moulinets qu'il faisait avec ses bras.

- Un vrai gamin, ricana Draco.

Mais il perdit rapidement son sourire quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux, perçants, d'Augusta qui ne se gênait pas pour le foudroyer sur place.

- Flippante, hein ? Lui chuchota tout bas Harry en retenant un rire.

Le blond hocha la tête pour approuver.

- Et dire que tu vas devoir lui demander la main de son petit-fils, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Lâcha son ancien rival.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, jetant à la dérobade un regard apeuré à Augusta, espérant que celle-ci n'ait rien entendu. Heureusement pour lui, elle était retournée à sa conversation avec Andromeda et semblait trop prise par cela pour l'avoir écouté.

- Mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Gronda-t-il tout bas à l'adresse d'Harry en le tirant vers lui par le bras. Elle aurait pu t'entendre ! Ne gâche pas tout !

- Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour faire ça, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul ! Rétorqua le brun en se dégageant de sa poigne non sans plisser les yeux.

Alors qu'un rictus mécontent ornait les lèvres de Draco et que celui-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer, Severus intervint :

- Stop ! Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre devant des gosses ? Vous avez passé l'âge il me semble !

Surpris, les deux garçons prirent le temps de regarder autour d'eux pour remarquer qu'en effet, ils venaient d'arriver devant l'école et que tout le monde les fixait avec intérêt.

Draco renifla avant de se redresser et de lancer un regard circulaire autour de lui, défiant quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit. Son attitude rappela à Harry celle qu'il arborait lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école et qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille après une situation où il avait été impliqué devant d'autres élèves.

Pour sa part, Harry se contenta de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : il les ignora. Il s'avança ensuite vers son filleul, suivi de près par Severus qui se tenait raide à ses côté avec Draco qui paradait dans son costume.

- De toute façon, Potty, la grand-mère de Neville sait qu'on est ensemble, alors je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant de quoi que ce soit. Et ça m'évitera de la tuer d'un arrêt cardiaque quand elle le saura, lui murmura-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, moqueur.

À ces mots, le brun pâlit.

- Draco, je te saurai gré de te mêler de ce qui te concerne et de nous laisser tranquille, susurra alors doucereusement Severus. Car il me semble que même si Augusta est au courant, elle ne l'approuve pas pour autant. Et pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit très encline à la conversation…

Ce fut alors au tour du jeune Malfoy de pâlir.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua-t-il un peu vertement, sans pour autant lever le son de sa voix pour ne pas se faire entendre.

- Et bien jusqu'à présent, tu n'as pas vraiment gagné de points auprès de ta futur Belle-Grand-Mère. Ce qui signifie que tu vas devoir jouer serré, répondit nonchalamment Severus avec un petit sourire sadique tandis que le teint de Draco passait au verdâtre.

- Ne t'en fais pas Malfouine, il n'y a pas encore mort d'homme, lui dit Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Pas encore.

Le blond le fusilla du regard, avant de se dégager, faisant ainsi virevolter autour de lui la robe noire qu'il portait. Ce mouvement attira quelques regards sur lui auxquels il ne prêta pas attention.

- Pa'ain ! Hurla Teddy avant de se jeter de tout son poids dans les bras d'Harry qui le réceptionna au vol.

- Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon grand ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en le calant bien dans le creux de son coude.

- Mes copains y me c'oient pas quand j'dis t'es là !

- Ah ?

- Tu viens avé moi ? Allez ! Pis ap'ès, on va voir la maît'esse ! Mamie est avé elle !

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il acquiesçait.

Il déposa ensuite Teddy au sol avant de lui tendre une main qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Puis il lança un coup d'œil à Severus qui hocha brièvement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il restait avec eux.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe de copains de Teddy qui rigolait un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas, les enfants cessèrent brusquement tout mouvement. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise en reconnaissant Harry Potter, accompagné de Teddy qui affichait un grand sourire.

- C'est Hawy Potteuh… souffla l'un d'eux en levant la tête.

Le dit « Hawy » leur offrit un doux sourire, conscient malgré tout de l'admiration qu'il provoquait chez les plus jeunes.

- Bonjour les enfants, salua-t-il doucement. Vous allez bien ?

Les petits s'entre-regardèrent tous avant que certains ne se mettent à rougir, intimidés, alors que d'autres, plus courageux, le saluèrent à leur tour, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Pawdon Teddy, t'es pas un menteuw, déclara soudainement un petit garçon roux à l'adresse de Teddy en se triturant les mains.

Le concerné l'observa quelques instants avant de lever les yeux vers son parrain qui haussa un sourcil. Mais il comprit rapidement que son filleul cherchait son approbation pour savoir si, oui ou non, il devait pardonner à son ami.

Alors Harry hocha la tête, conscient de l'importance de son avis.

- C'est bon Ma'cus, t'es mon ami.

Le visage du jeune Marcus marqua aussitôt son soulagement. Puis il fit un pas dans leur direction avant de s'arrêter, hésitant très clairement à s'approcher d'avantage.

En comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire, Harry s'accroupit. Puis il dévisagea chaque visage de chaque enfant qui se trouvait autour de lui. Ils étaient cinq au total. Tous des garçons.

- Si vous voulez vous approcher, je ne vais pas vous mordre, c'est promis, les encouragea-t-il avec un regard bienveillant.

Dès lors, tous les enfants lui sautèrent quasiment dessus. Teddy s'était rapproché de Severus qui était resté derrière Harry, se contentant d'observer la scène de loin, Draco à ses côtés.

- C'est t'op cool ! S'exclama-t-il en s'emparant des mains des deux hommes avant de les serrer fort.

Pendant ce temps, les enfants s'étaient tous agglutinés autour d'Harry, l'abreuvant de questions. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'innocence dont ils faisaient preuve. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur de voir qu'après toutes ces années de guerre, les enfants pouvaient enfin vivre en paix et faire des choses dites normales.

- Dis Hawy, fit soudainement un petit garçon répondant au nom de Wilson. C'est qui les m'sieurs déguisés là ?

En suivant le bras levé de l'enfant, Harry vit qu'il désignait Draco et Severus qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

- Celui avec la robe noire, c'est le cousin de Teddy, répondit Harry en désignant le blond d'un signe de tête. Et l'autre, c'est le parrain de son cousin et un ami.

- Oooh, répondirent en chœur les enfants.

- Et ils sont déguisés en quoi ? Reprit Wilson.

Harry mit un certain temps avant de répondre, cherchant les mots les plus adéquats pour expliquer le costume de Draco aux enfants.

- Et bien, commença-t-il finalement. Le cousin de Teddy est déguisé en une sorcière qui était très connue lors de la guerre, et notre ami, en Fou du Roi.

Les enfants eurent un étrange sourire aux lèvres à la mention du déguisement de Severus, avant de se mettre à le fixer avec intérêt.

Draco, qui avait écouté avec soin les propos d'Harry, leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus qui s'était raidi encore plus et se mordait fortement les lèvres. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ce monde autour de lui, alors voir ces enfants se mettre à le dévisager avec leur air étrange ne le rassura pas du tout.

Et alors que Severus se répétait pour la énième fois, tel un mantra, qu'il avait accepté d'être ici uniquement pour Harry, une femme déguisée en fée fit son apparition, accompagnée d'Andromeda et Augusta.

Elle avait un visage légèrement rond, des pommettes saillantes, et était un peu potelée. Elle semblait avoir la quarantaine bien passée et les enfants la regardaient avec respect.

Severus comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la maîtresse de Teddy.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous voir ici ! Salua-t-elle vivement en tendant une main à Harry qui se redressa et la lui serra respectueusement. Teddy m'a tellement parlé de vous !

- Enchanté, lui retourna le brun avec un sourire. Et vous êtes Madame… ?

- Madame Birgite, répondit-elle dans un gloussement qui agaça profondément Severus.

- Typiquement Potterien comme réaction, nargua Draco en s'avançant, tenant toujours Teddy par la main. Je suis Draco Malfoy, le grand cousin de Teddy, enchanté Madame Birgite.

La femme se retourna vers lui mais son sourire s'effaça brusquement et elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle réalisa quel costume portait le blond.

- Euh, oui, hum… enchanté.

Étrangement, elle ne sembla pas lui manifester le même intérêt qu'à Harry car elle ne fit aucun signe pour lui serrer la main. Et alors qu'elle allait se détourner sous le regard mauvais de Draco qui avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Severus ne put s'empêcher une remarque sarcastique de franchir ses lèvres.

- Et après on dit des Malfoy qu'ils se croient supérieurs aux autres, comme c'est pathétique.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait parlé bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé et tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

- Ça alors ! Severus Snape ! S'exclama madame Birgite. Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici !

Se disant, elle s'était avancée vers lui, la main tendue.

Severus se contenta de la fixer, ne faisant pas le moindre geste pour lui répondre.

- Madame, la salua-t-il alors d'une voix froide.

La femme se figea, la main toujours tendue. Elle la ramena finalement contre elle, pas très à l'aise devant le regard polaire que l'homme lui renvoyait. Mais elle ne se découragea pas pour autant puisqu'elle renchaîna :

- C'est vraiment une aubaine de vous avoir ici avec Monsieur Potter, vous savez ? Les enfants vous adorent ! N'est-ce pas les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux avec un grand sourire.

- OUAIS !

Le cri de joie des enfants le surpris. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas en arrière, les petits chenapans se précipitèrent sur lui et s'accrochèrent à ses jambes, tandis que d'autres se mettaient à courir autour de lui en braillant.

_Je savais que leurs regards n'étaient pas normaux, je le savais !_ Se lamenta silencieusement Severus alors qu'il tentait de repousser comme il le pouvait les gamins qui s'étaient fixés sur ses jambes et le regardaient avec des yeux béats d'admiration.

Harry, qui s'était redressé quand les enfants s'étaient élancés vers le Maître des potions, vit son compagnon commencer à pâlir dangereusement. Draco se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard d'alerte qu'il comprit rapidement.

Il s'approcha vivement de la maîtresse de Teddy et lui dit :

- Il faudrait que vous occupiez les enfants pendant que j'éloigne Monsieur Snape. Il n'est pas très à l'aise en… leur présence…

La femme sursauta, avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Pardon ?

- Éloignez les enfants ! Répéta plus fortement Harry en se retenant de soupirer d'agacement.

- Oh, o-oui. Les enfants ? Les enfants ! S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi !

Mais cela n'eut pas réellement l'effet désiré car les petits monstres se contentèrent purement et simplement de l'ignorer, sous les regards compatissants des parents.

- Très bien, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même pour se donner du courage. CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! CALMEZ-VOUS SINON PERSONNE NE MONTERA SUR LE CHAR !

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. Les enfants la fixaient avec horreur, comme si la simple idée qu'ils ne puissent pas monter sur le « char » signifiait que le Père Noël ne passerait pas cette année.

- C'est mieux. Et si on allait chercher ce qu'on a préparé en classe pour commencer le carnaval après, hein les enfants ?

Et avant même que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch, tous les petits étaient partis en courant vers l'école dans un grand brouhaha. La maîtresse fit signe aux parents de la suivre, avant d'emboîter le pas aux petits garnements qui lui servaient d'élèves.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait réussi à se rapprocher de Severus. Il lui empoigna gentiment le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans l'école. Ils passèrent les portes du bâtiment et arrivèrent dans un grand Hall. En face d'eux, un couloir menait à des salles de classes tandis qu'un escalier, sur leur gauche, menait vers l'étage supérieur où se trouvaient deux autres salles de classe et le réfectoire, ainsi que des toilettes.

Tandis que les enfants se précipitaient dans le couloir, Madame Birgite se retourna vers les parents de ses élèves.

- Bien, je vais vous présenter le programme de l'après-midi pendant que les enfants réunissent leurs accessoires, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Comme vous le savez, la classe de première section a monté le projet de créer un char pour le carnaval. Et je dois vous avouer que c'est une très belle réussite. Par ailleurs, avec l'accord de la communauté, nous avons décidé de nous inspirer des fêtes moldues. C'est pourquoi nous allons défiler dans les rues !

Des applaudissements polis s'élevèrent, alors que les gamins revenaient en courant avec des casques sur la tête et des balles de Quidditch en caoutchouc dans les mains. Ils les montrèrent fièrement aux parents qui félicitèrent leurs progénitures pour le travail qu'ils avaient accompli lors de cette semaine avec l'aide de leur maîtresse.

Au milieu de toute cette cacophonie, Harry entendit son amant pousser un faible gémissement désespéré. Aussi, quand il fut certain que personne ne les observait, Harry l'attira vers les escaliers qu'ils montèrent rapidement. Ils traversèrent ensuite un couloir avant de rentrer dans les toilettes de l'étage.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, le brun se tourna vers le potionniste qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était adossé au mur.

- Tu vas bien Sev ?

Ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits, et se tourna légèrement vers Harry, le regard lançant des éclairs.

Harry déglutit.

- À merveille, répondit-il avec sarcasme. Je crois même que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien !

Le jeune homme soupira. C'était bien pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, son amant reprit :

- Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de défilé moldu ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! Tu m'avais juste dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fête ! Pas de… _ça_ !

Tout en parlant, l'homme déguisé en Fou du Roi avait agité ses mains, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe selon Harry.

- Ah non Sev, ne commence pas ! Rétorqua le garçon avec verve. Je savais parfaitement que si je t'avais dis la vérité, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de venir. Et tu sais que Teddy t'adore ! Tu as promis que tu ferais un effort !

- Et toi tu as menti ! S'écria Severus.

La force de sa voix fit trembler légèrement les portes des toilettes, alors que le silence se faisait entre eux. Seules leurs respirations saccadées étaient audibles.

Harry et Severus se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes encore, avant que le plus jeune ne se prenne la nuque entre les mains et laisse sa tête tomber vers l'arrière.

- Raaah, Sev ! S'il te plait ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi…

Mais seul un grognement lui répondit.

Excédé par l'attitude de son compagnon, Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire qui n'entraînerait pas une réaction excessive venant du professeur de potions.

Puis soudain, sans préambule, il plaqua Severus contre le mur et l'embrassa. Par réflexe, Severus ouvrit la bouche et répondit avec ardeur au baiser, se laissant totalement aller.

Il n'y avait définitivement pas de meilleur remède que les baisers d'Harry pour le réconforter quand il se sentait perdre pied. Il passa alors ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et le colla encore plus contre lui.

Le baiser devint ensuite plus lent, et ils finirent par se séparer, front contre front. Severus souffla doucement.

- Tout ce que je te demande Sev, c'est de tenir jusqu'à ce soir, murmura alors Harry contre ses lèvres. Je te promets de te récompenser comme il se doit si tu tiens.

Le Maître des potions resta un instant silencieux, semblant réfléchir à ce que venait de dire le brun dans ses bras.

- Ben voyons, si je survis au carnaval, alors le dîner avec les Weasley sera un vrai déplaisir !

- Severus, soupira Harry en se reculant. Tu as promis…

L'homme aux yeux d'onyx se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire. Le Serpentard en lui venait de voir une opportunité à saisir, et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la laisser passer. Un petit rictus orna ses lèvres avant qu'il ne plonge son regard dans celui émeraude.

- Tu as raison.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Qu'est-ce que son amant avait en tête ?

- Euh… oui…

- Mais il me semble aussi que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait une promesse.

Soudainement, l'ancien Gryffondor eut l'impression d'entendre une sonnette d'alarme retentir au plus profond de son esprit. Il n'allait quand même pas oser ?

- Sev…

- J'accepte de rester et de supporter toute cette pitrerie de fête moldue sous l'unique condition que ce soir, tu avoues la vérité aux Weasley !

Un long silence suivit ces paroles. Silence durant lequel les deux amants se contentèrent de se faire face, l'un ravi que prenaient la tournure des événements, et l'autre furieux.

Car oui, Harry était furieux. Il savait qu'il venait ni plus ni moins de se faire avoir. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir venir avant ?

Il lança un regard noir à son compagnon qui lui offrit en retour un sourire satisfait.

- Putain Sev ! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire ça ! En plus ils ne savent même pas que je suis gay ! Gronda-t-il.

- Je m'en moque Potter ! Siffla en retour Severus. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble, et tu as eu tout le temps que tu voulais jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, j'exige que tu dises la vérité.

- Severus…

- C'est donnant-donnant.

Harry grinça des dents. Il était au pied du mur, et il le savait. Si il S'il n'acceptait pas, il savait que Severus serait capable de s'en aller après avoir présenté ses excuses à Andromeda. Et même si ce que son amant disait possédait une grand part de vérité, il ne se sentait pas la force de tout avouer. Pas encore. Mais visiblement, il n'avait plus le choix…

- Parfait ! Cracha-t-il alors. Je le ferai. Mais je te jure que tu vas me le payer, Sev !

Le potionniste laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, lui montrant ainsi clairement qu'il n'avait pas peur.

- Que des paroles, Potter.

Et il se détacha du mur, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, le tout sous le regard appréciateur du brun qui avait suivi le moindre de ses mouvements avec délectation.

- Tu attends quoi ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, et le suivit dans le couloir. Ils retournèrent ainsi dans le Hall de l'école où ils retrouvèrent parmi la foule en effervescence Draco et Neville. Ce dernier avait les joues un peu trop rouges pour être normal.

- On a raté quelque chose ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant d'eux.

- Harry ! Vous étiez où ? Fit Neville en se tournant vers eux, soulagé de ne plus être seul.

- On s'est un peu éloignés. Sev avait besoin de souffler un peu…

Le Botaniste hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Quelle est la dernière chose que vous ayez entendue ? Questionna-t-il.

- Le défilé façon moldue.

- Je vois. Eh bien elle a dit qu'on allait défiler avec les enfants et qu'on allait faire le tour de Ward's Hill pour finir sur la place où serait servi un grand goûter. Et après, on reviendra à l'école et on pourra enfin partir.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard à la dérobé à son ami.

- Enfin ?

Neville rougit encore plus si cela était possible, détournant les yeux.

- Nev ?

- Il se fiche complètement d'être au centre de l'attention. Mais moi, ça me met mal à l'aise, murmura l'ancien Rouge et Or pour que seul Harry l'entende.

Le brun posa alors son regard sur son ancienne Némésis qui venait sans doute de révéler le programme de l'après-midi à son parrain si on en croyait le teint cadavérique de ce dernier.

_De toute façon, je ne peux rien y faire,_ songea-t-il avec fatalité.

Il observa ensuite les personnes les entourant et constata qu'en effet, les gens les fixaient tous plus ou moins discrètement. Et visiblement, les commentaires allaient bon train. Il aperçut même certaines personnes lancer un regard compatissant à l'attention de Neville, ce qui le désola pour son ami.

- Tu devrais lui dire, dit-il alors.

Neville eut un petit ricanement, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Tu l'as vu, ça ne servirait à rien.

Harry posa alors sa main sur le bras de son ami, et le serra gentiment pour lui montrer son soutient.

- Pa'ain !

En entendant le cri de son filleul, le jeune Potter se retourna et sourit en voyant Teddy s'arrêter devant lui, un casque de protection pour le Quidditch sur la tête. Cela donnait un assortiment pour le moins étrange avec son déguisement d'hippogriffe, mais pourquoi pas, se dit-il.

- Wow, rigola Harry. Vous allez faire quoi comme ça ?

Le petit garçon, dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte brune identique à celle de son parrain, eut un sourire éblouissant avant de déclarer :

- Le chaw' Ry ! Le chaw' ! Viens !

Et il s'empara de la main du plus vieux avant de l'entrainer à sa suite en sautillant de joie. En partant, Harry fit signe aux trois autres de le suivre, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, bifurquant directement sur la droite avant de longer les murs sur quelques mètres. Et alors qu'ils allaient tourner à l'angle de l'édifice, ils s'arrêtèrent net, surpris.

Devant eux se trouvait le « char ».

Dressé sur une grande plateforme rectangulaire, un balai d'environ douze mètres de long se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Sur le manche, on pouvait distinguer des petites selles parsemées de sangles de sécurité pour enfants, et de part et d'autres des brindilles du balai, des cales pieds avaient également été aménagés de manière à pouvoir supporter les gamins sans risques de chutes.

Leur attention se porta ensuite sur la maîtresse qui, à l'aide de certains parents d'élèves, faisait sortir le char devant l'école. Celui-ci se déplaçait grâce à des roues enchantées de couleur or.

- Et pa'ain, t'as vu ? Hein t'as vu ? Le balai, c'est un Nimebus 2000 ! S'extasia Teddy en secouant la main d'Harry qui était bouche bée.

Madame Birgite avait fait un travail remarquable avec les enfants. C'était une véritable réussite.

- C'est génial Teddy.

Le petit lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant le traîner encore une fois en direction du char.

Une fois qu'ils eurent réussi à le placer dans le sens du départ, les parents aidèrent les enfants à monter sur la plateforme tandis que la maîtresse les plaçait un à un sur les sièges qu'ils s'étaient attribués. Elle vérifiait que chaque sangle soit bien attachée dès qu'ils étaient installés, et aida les derniers à monter et à prendre place tout autour du balai pour ceux qui avaient le vertige et ne souhaitaient pas être trop en hauteur.

C'est ainsi que Teddy se retrouva vers l'avant du balai, accompagné de ses amis Marcus et Wilson, alors qu'Harry était debout à leurs côtés, s'assurant que tout allait bien.

- Cette fête promet d'être intéressante, fit alors remarquer Augusta.

Andromeda acquiesça, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Les deux femmes les avaient rejoints pendant que les enfants s'installaient et n'avaient eu de cesse de commenter les moindres faits et gestes des parents. Cela allait de l'indignation sur leur façon de tenir leurs bambins à la moquerie quand ils étaient incapables de les retenir dès qu'ils mettaient à courir dans tous les sens, réclamant à corps et à cris qu'ils voulaient monter sur le char.

Severus avait les lèvres pincées. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Ah oui… Harry avait promis qu'il avouerait la vérité aux Weasley lors du dîner.

- Sev, arrête de faire la tête s'il te plait.

L'homme sursauta légèrement, avant de se tourner vers Harry qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui le regardait tendrement.

- Cesse de me regarder comme ça, Harry, je n'aime pas les effusions en public.

Le brun fixa son amant, étonné, puis haussa finalement les épaules avant de lui caresser furtivement le bras.

- Détends-toi Sev, sérieux, lui chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le potionniste marmonna brièvement quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas car au même moment, la maîtresse de classe de Teddy, Mme Birgite, s'était lancée un « sonorus ».

- Mesdames et Messieurs, le départ est donné !

Un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements se fit entendre, alors que le char se mettait en marche, suivi aussitôt de la foule environnante.

- Allez Sev, profitons, sourit Harry en s'emparant de la main de son compagnon.

Severus resta un instant surpris par le geste de son ancien élève, ne s'attendant nullement à ce qu'il fasse ça en public. Aux dernières nouvelles, il lui semblait qu'il était hors de question que leur relation soit dévoilée au grand jour. Et il était d'accord ! Enfin, il l'avait été, mais qu'en était-il désormais ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, haussant un sourcil.

- Je te tiens par la main, pourquoi ? Lui répondit sérieusement le jeune homme sans le regarder.

Il fixa encore un instant leurs deux mains liées, avant de dégager la sienne avec douceur, un micro sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ne le prends pas mal, gamin, mais je préfère qu'on fasse ça dans l'ordre des choses.

En voyant l'air un peu perdu du brun, il expliqua :

- Je préfère attendre que les Weasley soient au courant avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais ne t'attends pas à des effusions publiques, j'ai horreur de ça ! Ajouta-t-il vivement en voyant le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de son amant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, mais acquiesça tout de même. Un pas venait d'être franchi entre eux et il n'allait certainement pas en demander trop d'un coup. Son amant avait son caractère, tout comme lui le sien, et il allait respecter sa demande implicite.

Puis il se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, tandis qu'un sentiment de bien être s'emparait de lui. Cette journée avait commencé merveilleusement bien, et il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait la gâcher… sauf s'il prenait en compte la soirée qui se profilait… Mais ceci était une autre histoire, et il n'avait pas envie de s'y attarder pour le moment.

La bonne ambiance était au rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient mis en route depuis à peine quelques minutes que d'autres chars, créés par les habitants de la commune de Ward's Hill, les rejoignirent.

Le premier qui les avait rejoints avait pour thème les farces et attrapes. Il représentait une citrouille géante de laquelle s'échappaient des confettis par les yeux, tandis qu'en guise de dents, on pouvait voir des pétards qui explosaient joyeusement, provoquant des étincelles de couleurs. Sur le sommet de la citrouille, en revanche, un véritable feu d'artifice avait lieu, distrayant et ravissant toutes les personnes présentes. Le tout était agrémenté d'une musique comme on pouvait en entendre dans les cirques, ce qui donnait un rythme entraînant.

Quelques instants après, un autre était également arrivé, créant une vague de surprise. Il était magnifique. Cela valut même un regard moqueur de la part d'Harry au Maître des potions qui affichait un léger rictus, amusé malgré lui.

Il s'agissait d'une énorme marmite posée sur des pieds en cuivre. Ces derniers avaient été enchantés, et faisaient danser l'ustensile sur l'air de musique provenant du char pour farces et attrapes. Le résultat était plutôt surprenant, quoi qu'amusant. On pouvait également entendre provenir de l'intérieur des petites explosions, laissant les gens dans l'expectative de ce qui pouvait arriver.

Soudainement, un homme déguisé en potionniste averti, soit robe blanche, gants et des lunettes de protection, apparut devant eux avec un grand sourire. Il leva alors sa baguette et la pointa sur la marmite, avant de faire un bref mouvement du poignet. Aussitôt, une grande explosion retentit, des confettis sortirent de l'ustensile, alors que des confiseries en tout genre s'éparpillaient partout autour du char, pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants qui se mirent à hurler.

- Eh bien, quelle ambiance ! S'exclama brusquement Augusta en attrapant au vol une Chocogrenouille. J'adore ces confiseries, pas vous ?

Harry et Severus la regardèrent pendant un bref instant avec des yeux ronds, avant qu'Harry n'éclate de rire et lui réponde :

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Madame Londubat. Je suis heureux de voir que cette fête vous amuse autant !

- Oh, si vous saviez mon jeune ami, il n'y a pas vraiment d'âge pour ça !

Et sur ce, elle attrapa le bras d'Andromeda et l'entraîna à sa suite, fendant la foule d'un bon pas.

- Cette femme est complètement timbrée, lâcha abruptement Severus.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, amusé.

- Elle profite Sev, elle profite. Et elle a bien raison, on devrait vraiment faire pareil !

Et ce disant, il leva le bras pour attraper une baguette magique à la réglisse qu'il s'empressa de déballer avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche, sous les yeux éberlués de son amant.

- Ben 'oi ? Fit-t-il.

Severus pinça les lèvres de désapprobation, avant de soupirer et de dire :

- Rien Potter, je me demande juste pourquoi je suis encore surpris par tes mauvaises manières. Depuis le temps, je devrais y être habitué…

L'ancien Gryffondor fit semblant d'avoir un air indigné avant de lui tourner le dos, l'ignorant royalement. Il laissa ensuite son regard vagabonder parmi la foule, se plaisant à observer les déguisements choisis pour l'occasion.

Certains étaient relativement ordinaires, comme les vampires, les citrouilles, les elfes… tandis que d'autres relevaient vraiment de l'ingéniosité. On pouvait ainsi retrouver des coqs, des bébés géants, des dinosaures (même si Harry n'était pas certain que tous soient vraiment au courant de ce dont il s'agissait) et bien d'autres choses toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres.

Et alors que son regard continuait de voyager de déguisement en déguisement, son attention fut attirée par un mouvement circulaire plutôt sec. Il s'agissait de la robe du costume de Draco et Harry fronça les sourcils. Son ancienne Némésis avait l'air énervé et à ses côtés, Neville marchait la tête basse.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à ces deux là ?_ Se demanda-t-il en les observant attentivement.

**XxX**

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Ward's Hill, Draco n'avait eu de cesse de parader. Quand il avait choisi son costume à l'origine, il savait que les réactions des gens ne seraient pas positives et que très peu de personnes comprendraient réellement son choix. Mais il avait décidé de passer outre.

Il connaissait l'a priori de la population sorcière sur sa famille, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre, mais il estimait de que du temps avait passé depuis, et qu'il fallait désormais tourner la page.

Dès l'obtention de ses ASPIC, il avait commencé une licence en droit qu'il avait brillamment réussie avec les félicitations de ses professeurs et, à sa sortie, Amélia Bones qui avait décidé de prendre sa retraite, était venue le trouver. Elle lui avait dit avoir suivi son parcours étudiant et avoir confiance en ses capacités pour reprendre son poste en tant que Juge, mais qu'avant cela, il lui faudrait faire ses preuves. Et il y était parvenu. Oh, il savait que sa nomination était très contestée, mais il s'agissait là de sa fierté, sa victoire personnelle sur les personnes qui auraient voulu le voir au plus bas.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de montrer que l'opinion des gens ne l'atteignait plus. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Neville réagisse aussi mal. Parmi tous, il aurait pensé que lui au moins le comprendrait, mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Lui, l'ancien prince des Serpentard !

Il reporta son attention sur Neville qui marchait à ses côtés, la tête basse, et il sentit une profonde irritation monter en lui.

- Arrête de faire ça. Ça devient lassant à force, grinça-t-il.

L'ancien Gryffondor sursauta en l'entendant, avant de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil agacé puis de détourner à nouveau la tête.

- Je ne fais rien, se contenta-t-il de répondre vaguement.

Draco poussa un soupir, clairement agacé.

- Ben voyons, et moi je suis Merlin ! Reprit-il sarcastiquement. Arrête de te foutre de moi, Londubat, j'ai horreur de ça. Alors dis-moi ce qui va pas qu'on règle ça !

Pendant quelques secondes, Neville ne sembla pas réagir, puis il finit par tourner un regard déterminé vers Draco qui sentit un drôle de sentiment naître en lui quand il croisa les yeux de son amant. La colère à l'état pur y était reflétée, et la sensation d'avoir déçu Neville le prit si fortement qu'il ne sut comment réagir.

- D'accord, tu veux vraiment savoir ? Commença soudain l'ancien Gryffondor. Alors je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas. _Ça_ !

Il pointa alors le déguisement du blond, qui réagit aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils, de nouveau furieux.

- Tu… tu ne t'es pas dit que ç-ça me gênerait que tu sois c-comme ça ? Tu ne te rends pas compte... tout le monde te juge à cause ton apparence ? De ton nom ? Et toi, tu t'habilles comme comme cette... folle ! Ma grand-mère… mes parents… ma grand-mère… jamais elle va accepter notre mariage ! T'as vu comment les gens te... te regardent ? Non, bien sûr, tu es trop parfait pour ça ! Jamais eu si honte... Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu fous ta carrière en l'air et… et… puis… je… notre mariage… fichu… je… je…

Tout au long de son monologue, Neville avait parlé à voix basse afin d'attirer le moins possible l'attention sur eux.

Quant à Draco, à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'en placer une, son fiancé l'avait totalement ignoré. Et plus il l'avait écouté, plus il avait senti ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que son geste, pourtant « innocent » à la base, aurait autant blessé son compagnon.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, et il se passa une main sur la poitrine, surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire entendre dire ses quatre vérités – exception faite de son parrain et d'Harry qui ne se privaient jamais – et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il se sentait coupable. Et il avait horreur de ça.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Neville lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Non, souffla ce dernier. Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Et il partit, laissant derrière lui un Draco au visage ahuri, les yeux brillants.

Ce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué en revanche, fût que quelques mètres plus loin se tenait Augusta Londubat à qui aucune miette de cette scène n'avait échappé.

Quand elle avait vu son petit-fils s'énerver contre le jeune Malfoy, un intense sentiment de satisfaction l'avait envahie. Elle n'avait jamais porté le garçon dans son cœur, le trouvant trop arrogant, cynique, susceptible, fier… et bien d'autres choses encore qu'elle ne supportait pas. Il avait été évident qu'il avait été pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle durant son enfance, et elle savait qu'il l'avait clairement fait comprendre aux autres. Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus dans toute cette histoire, était que le jeune homme avait fait vivre un véritable enfer à son petit-fils durant leur scolarité alors par Merlin que faisaient-ils ensemble ? Comment Neville avait-il bien pu pardonner à cet être infâme qui possédait le même sang que Lucius Malfoy et avait pour tante la folle furieuse, et non des moindres, Bellatrix Lestrange ?

C'était un véritable mystère pour elle. Mais en voyant son petit fils partir, laissant derrière lui le jeune Malfoy, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout ceci prendrait très rapidement fin. Il fallait réellement que Neville ouvre les yeux et se rende compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

Andromeda, qui avait remarqué que son amie ne lui prêtait plus autant d'attention qu'auparavant, porta son regard dans la même direction que celui d'Augusta et plissa légèrement les yeux en remarquant la posture raide de son neveu. Et voyant l'air énervé que Neville avait en partant sans se retourner, elle comprit.

- Tu sais Augusta, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Je fais moi aussi partie de cette famille, et il n'en ressort pas que des mauvaises choses.

La grand-mère de Neville resta un moment silencieuse, avant de finalement se tourner vers son amie de toujours et de lui répondre :

- Tu es une Black, pas une Malfoy !

- Bellatrix aussi était une Black, suis-je pour autant folle ?

Cette remarque eut le goût de faire taire Augusta, qui ne sut quoi répondre. Andromeda en profita pour rajouter :

- Tu as trop de rancœur en toi envers cette famille, Augusta. Seulement, Draco n'est pas sa famille.

Et sur ces paroles mystérieuses, elle ré-enchaîna sur un autre sujet, comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Augusta l'observa, toujours silencieuse. Quand bien même cela était vrai, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Soudain, une vague de protestation se fit entendre. D'un même ensemble, elles se tournèrent là ou se trouvait Draco quelques instants auparavant, mais ce dernier n'était plus là. Un mouvement au niveau du char de l'école de Teddy attira leurs regards, et elles retinrent inconsciemment leurs souffles.

Draco venait de monter sur le char, et s'était placé à l'avant, de marnière à être bien en évidence. Il observa brièvement la foule, puis sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa robe, avant de la pointer sur sa gorge et de se lancer un « _Sonorus_ ».

- Hum hum, fit-il en se raclant la gorge, faisant ainsi sursauter pas mal de monde. J'aimerais avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît.

Et alors que tous les yeux se braquaient sur lui, il se tint bien droit devant eux, les défiant du regard de dire quoique ce soit.

- Bien, je vois que j'ai maintenant toute votre attention, commença-t-il avec force. Je voudrais, si vous le permettez, vous adresser quelques mots. Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Draco Malfoy, fils du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, mort de son état à la prison d'Azkaban il y a quelques années. Ce nom vous horripile ? Eh bien je m'en moque éperdument ! Je sais que mon père a été un homme cruel lors de la guerre. Ça, personne ne peut le nier. Il a d'ailleurs été jugé pour ses actes, et même si je suis attristé par sa mort, il mérite ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, étudiant les visages des personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui. Reprenant une inspiration, il poursuivit :

- La guerre a fait beaucoup de ravages, je le sais. Tous ici, vous avez perdu quelqu'un dans ce conflit, qu'il s'agisse d'un ami, d'un membre de votre famille. D'une quelconque façon, vous avez été touché et forcément, l'un des membres de ma famille y a participé, peu importe qu'il ait été présent ou non. Après tout, mon père a pendant longtemps été le bras de droit de Voldemort, et ça, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien y changer. Mais j'ai une question à vous poser : qu'aurais-je pu faire, moi, un simple adolescent, qui n'avait pas son mot à dire, face à un père aux idéaux extrémistes ?

Il resta ensuite un instant silencieux, dans l'attente d'une possible réponse qui ne vint pas. Un petit sourire triste orna alors ses lèvres.

- Ah que vous êtes beaux en moralisateurs, mais vous n'êtes même pas capable de répondre à cette question et vous savez pourquoi ? Vous ne savez pas vous-même ! Vous n'avez jamais été à ma place, devant faire face à votre propre famille, vivant avec des personnes qui croyaient dur comme fer à des valeurs qu'elles auraient défendues à n'importe quel prix, pouvant aller jusqu'à vendre leur propre sang si cela leur permettait d'avoir plus de pouvoir ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais posés la question de savoir, de comprendre…

Il se tut un moment, ses souvenirs refaisant surface. Ses yeux gris se durcirent soudain.

- Mon père m'a inculqué des valeurs auxquelles j'ai longtemps cru. À dire vrai, je l'admirais. Je croyais tout ce qu'il disait. Pour moi, il était un modèle. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais dû mettre sa parole en doute. Puis Voldemort est revenu… Oui, je dis Voldemort ! S'écria-t-il en entendant des exclamations étouffées. Il est mort, qu'est-ce que je risque, hein ? C'est du passé tout ça ! Sérieusement, vous êtes pathétiques… Bref, comme je le disais, Voldemort est revenu lorsque j'étais en Quatrième Année. Et là, tout a changé. Mon père est devenu plus dur, plus exigeant envers moi. Je devais impérativement être le fils parfait, doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, à tel point que lorsque je réussissais quelque chose, ce n'était jamais assez bien il en fallait toujours plus. Il fallait être parfait pour faire _bonne impression au_ _Maître_.

Draco cracha plus qu'il ne dit les derniers mots. Plus il parlait, plus la colère qu'il avait emmagasinée en lui refaisait surface. Il avait besoin de faire sortir toute sa rancœur et à toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient, avec toute cette haine… Il avait besoin de faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas son père.

- A la fin de ma Cinquième Année, mon père s'est fait enfermer car il n'avait pas réussi sa mission. J'ai cru à ce moment là que mon monde s'effondrait, je ne comprenais pas. Et entre-temps, ma tante était sortie de prison, et elle avait élu domicile au Manoir Malfoy. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée avant, et je peux vous assurer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'avais connaissance des actes qu'elle avait commis par le passé, mais entre le savoir et le voir, il y avait une grosse différence. Ma tante était folle, je ne le nie pas. Mais elle était ma tante…

- Une pourriture qui est mieux là où elle est, intervint brusquement quelqu'un dans la foule, avant d'être approuvé par d'autres.

Draco observa celui qui avait pris la parole, et acquiesça à ses propos.

- Et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Mais il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever, qu'importe ce que vous pourrez dire : c'est le sens de la famille. Après l'enfermement de mon père, Voldemort a décidé de punir ma famille pour son échec cuisant. Et c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé à devoir porter le fardeau qui pesait sur ma famille. Auriez-vous été capable, à l'âge de seize ans, de faire face à Voldemort sans ciller et d'accepter de tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps dans le seul but de protéger ceux que vous aimiez ? Ce jour-là, j'ai compris une chose importante… je m'étais trompé.

Un silence s'abattit suite à ces paroles, et personne n'osa faire le moindre geste, ou dire quoique ce soit, pendu aux lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Ma mère et Bellatrix ont tout fait pour me protéger, allant jusqu'à faire un pied de nez au plus grand Mage Noir pour moi. Et ça, je leur en serai à jamais reconnaissant. Ma tante m'a appris à canaliser mon esprit, à pouvoir me défendre, et dans cette guerre, c'était indispensable si on voulait survivre. Personne, je dis bien personne ici présent n'a eu à vivre ça. Pendant une année, je me suis battu contre mes démons afin de comprendre quelle était la meilleure chose à faire, et sincèrement ? Tuer Dumbledore n'était pas ce que je voulais. Alors quand j'ai échoué, j'ai été puni. J'ai subi des tortures qu'aucun d'entre vous ne peut imaginer… j'ai même dû en infliger à d'autres, car c'était pour m'endurcir, selon Voldemort… C'était abominable. Je n'avais plus de vie. Qui aurait pu en avoir de toute façon, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de faire de votre maison son quartier général ?

Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre, alors que Draco souriait tristement.

- Quand la guerre s'est terminée, je savais que ce que ma famille avait fait inexcusable. Et quand mon procès est arrivé, j'étais prêt à accepter n'importe quelle décision, tant j'étais démoralisé. Puis Harry Potter a témoigné pour moi. Et là, j'ai compris encore une chose : je m'étais contenté de me cacher derrière les gens. Alors quand j'ai été gracié, j'ai voulu faire quelque par moi-même, quelque chose que personne n'avait décidé pour moi. J'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main. Je suis entré à la fac de droit, et j'ai décidé de devenir juge. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai repris le poste vacant d'Amélia Bones. Et j'en suis fier. Si je suis là, c'est que l'on m'a jugé capable de le faire ! Et permettez-moi de vous demander : croyez-vous vraiment que l'on aurait laissé un meurtrier diriger des procès ?

Tout en parlant, Draco fixait les gens, et beaucoup baissèrent les yeux, mal à l'aise sous le regard brillant et féroce du jeune homme.

- Exactement. Vous m'avez jugé sans me connaître. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un enfant de cœur, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris où était mon intérêt. Je ne veux pas laisser des gens commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi, ou encore répéter ce que mon père et ma tante ont fait. Et puis…

À ce moment là, son regard accrocha celui surpris et larmoyant de son compagnon, et il sentit une bouffée de tristesse le saisir, mais aussi d'amour.

- Et puis maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu recommencer à zéro. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où j'en serai aujourd'hui, et si j'aurais eu la force de continuer et d'arriver là où j'en suis.

Il se tut ensuite, prenant une grande inspiration, puis reprit :

- Mon costume, je l'ai choisi afin de vous montrer que la guerre appartient au passé. Mais plus que tout, même si ma tante était quelqu'un d'horrible, elle n'était pas la seule. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont également déguisés en personnages célèbres qui ont eu un impact négatif et pourtant, personne n'en fait cas ! Un jour, il en sera de même concernant la deuxième guerre, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers Neville, et s'adressa directement à lui, occultant royalement la présence des personnes environnantes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Neville, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant de faire ça, mais tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire, et j'en avais besoin. Je _devais_ le faire, tu comprends ? Et surtout… surtout…

Sa voix commença à se perdre. Tous purent ainsi remarquer que Draco Malfoy était mal à l'aise, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était une chose importante et qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, ce qui était bien évidemment le cas.

- Neville Londubat, je t'aime.

* * *

**À**** Suivre...**

* * *

_**(1) Note de Mirabelle31 :**_ _il n'est pas capricieux, il a les exigences d'un Malfoy, c'est tout !_

_Tada ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je vous assure, cette fiction est terminée à l'écriture seulement, mes bêtas ont une vie à côté et n'ont pas eu le temps de me le rendre dans les temps. Nous allons tout faire pour que le prochain chapitre arrive rapidement cependant._

_J'espère que les costumes vous ont plu, j'ai particulièrement été inspirée pour celui de Draco et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire, surtout la fin de ce chapitre XD !_

_J'attends vos avis ;) Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite :D_


	3. Le Carnaval, 2ème Partie

**Titre :** Le Carnaval

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Archimède

**Bêtas lectrices et donneuses d'idées :** Mirabelle31 et Nanola

**Bêtas correctrices :** Mokonalex et Crapounette

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Particularité : **Romance/Humour. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Info :** Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Amélia Bones n'est pas morte en 1996. Elle est toujours vivante.

-l-

Un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Carnaval, Chapitre 3**

**.**

**Le Carnaval, 2****ème**** Partie**

* * *

- Je suis vraiment désolé Neville, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant de faire ça, mais tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire, et j'en avais besoin. Je devais le faire, tu comprends ? Et surtout… surtout…

Sa voix commença à se perdre. Tous purent ainsi remarquer que Draco Malfoy était mal à l'aise, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était une chose importante et qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, ce qui était bien évidemment le cas.

- Neville Londubat, je t'aime.

Sitôt qu'il eut refermé la bouche, Draco remarqua que ses paroles avaient suscité plusieurs réactions. Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre de toutes parts, alors que beaucoup de personnes le regardaient comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Mais ce qui était le plus intimidant, c'était que nombre d'entre eux tournaient la tête dans tous les sens afin de trouver le destinataire de ces mots.

Neville, que l'attention des gens gênait plus qu'autre chose, ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Le discours que Draco venait de faire lui avait tout simplement coupé le souffle, et il ignorait quoi dire ou que faire. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Et jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une situation pareille à un moment donné de sa vie, et encore moins avec Draco Malfoy ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à lui aussi, de faire une telle déclaration, et en public ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas un sentimental et ne dévoilait pas ce qu'il ressentait devant une foule de personnes !

Neville était pétrifié. Que devait-il faire ?

Puis il releva les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissés et croisa les yeux anthracite de son fiancé. Ces derniers brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne leur avait plus vue depuis la guerre : la peur. C'est alors qu'il prit le temps d'observer Draco, et ce qu'il vit le fit se sentir encore plus maladroit.

Draco était pâle et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, et semblait clairement inquiet. Et Neville savait pourquoi : il ne lui avait pas encore répondu.

Pour sa part, Draco était perdu. Si son père avait pu le voir, aucun doute qu'il l'aurait déjà déshérité pour avoir autant fait honte à sa famille. Il était un Malfoy par Merlin ! Et un Malfoy ne se donnait pas en spectacle ! Mais là, vraiment, il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur en ne parlant pas à Neville. Il avait failli à son rôle de fiancé en ne le mettant pas au courant de son projet. C'est pourquoi il avait mis sa fierté de côté et s'était livré publiquement. Oh, il avait une sainte horreur de ça, mais il connaissait son fiancé depuis ses onze ans, et bien mieux depuis trois ans qu'ils avaient commencé à réellement se parler sans animosité, avant de finir par se mettre ensemble. Et il savait que s'il voulait que ses excuses soient acceptées, il devait faire en sorte que ce soit grandiose, impressionnant pour son lion de fiancé.

Mais il n'avait pas du tout prévu que ce dernier se contente de le regarder, incrédule, et ne réponde pas.

Alors il le fixa, un air légèrement désespéré sur le visage, le priant de lui dire quelque chose, tandis que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, attendant très clairement une réaction de la part de l'un des deux.

Et Draco savait que si Neville ne répondait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient, les mauvaises langues se feraient un plaisir de le descendre en flèche. Et il savait également qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de leur faire face si son fiancé ne réagissait pas, il n'en aurait pas la force. Mais pire que tout, il avait bien compris que la grand-mère de son compagnon, Augusta Londubat, désirait ardemment que cette relation se termine, aspirant à quelqu'un de mieux pour son petit-fils. Et il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Neville faisait désormais parti intégrante de sa vie. Ils s'étaient battus pour en arriver là où ils étaient, et c'est pourquoi il était vraiment prêt à tout pour que tous ses efforts ne soient pas vains. Alors même s'il venait de passer pour un Poufsouffle aux yeux des personnes présentes, il s'en moquait royalement. Il aimait son Gryffondor, et il ne laisserait aucun obstacle se mettre en travers de sa route.

Mais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pourquoi son fiancé ne répondait-il pas ?

Soudain, il sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche de son bras gauche. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer un regard ambré qui l'observait étrangement.

- Teddy ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, déclara de but en blanc l'enfant.

Draco sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller violemment, avant que son visage ne reprenne une expression plus douce et qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon petit ange.

Puis il prit son petit cousin dans ses bras, avant de lui faire un tendre baiser sur la joue tandis que Teddy passait ses bras autour de son cou pour avoir une meilleure prise.

Quand l'ancien Serpentard reporta son attention sur la foule, essayant de retrouver Neville, il remarqua que l'intervention de Teddy avait eu son petit effet. Certaines femmes avaient les larmes aux yeux, tandis que certains hommes affichaient des petits sourires. Et alors qu'il cherchait encore son fiancé du regard, il sentit la panique l'envahir en ne le trouvant pas.

Puis son attention fut attirée par les gens qui se trouvaient juste devant le char, à sa hauteur, qui s'écartaient, laissant le passage à un Neville très rouge.

Ce dernier prit son élan et sauta sur le char, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour se hisser sur la plateforme avant de se redresser pour faire face à Draco. Ils se fixèrent ensuite l'un l'autre, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

- Tu peux enlever le Sonorus ? Demanda alors timidement Neville d'une voix basse.

Draco sursauta légèrement, avant d'acquiescer et de s'exécuter d'un geste de la main, maintenant toujours Teddy dans ses bras. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'avait pas annulé le sortilège.

- Voilà, et… umf !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Neville posait ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fermeté. De surprise, il ferma les yeux, et apprécia la douce chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui. Doucement, il entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Soudain, un murmure s'éleva entre eux, légèrement agacé :

- Tonton Nev' tu m'étouffes…

Pour le coup, Neville et Draco se séparèrent en rigolant, avant de poser leurs regards sur Teddy qui avait les yeux levé sur eux et affichait une mine boudeuse.

- Et pis d'abord, c'est eurk !

Cette fois-ci, ils rigolèrent plus franchement, alors que le petit garçon croisait les bras, vexé de la réaction des adultes. Il commença alors à se débattre dans les bras de son cousin.

- Veux descend'e ! Êtes dégeuh d'abo'd, veux pas voi' ça !

- Langage Teddy ! Le réprimanda soudain Draco, son regard se faisant plus sévère.

Le petit se recroquevilla sur lui-même, un air penaud sur le visage.

- Pa'don, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Alors qu'un tendre sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Draco, il posa délicatement son petit cousin sur la plateforme du char. Dès que Teddy eut les pieds posés sur le sol, il regarda encore un bref instant Draco, avant de se détourner et de rejoindre ses copains qui n'avaient pas quitté leurs places.

- Et bien, je dois avouer que c'était vraiment émouvant Monsieur Malfoy, je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de vous, déclara subitement quelqu'un dans la foule que le jeune homme reconnut comme étant Gawain Robards, actuel Chef du bureau des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie.

Un léger rougissement s'empara de ses joues, alors qu'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Un vague sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il saluait l'homme d'un signe de tête.

- Monsieur Robards, fit-il en retour. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici.

- Moi de même, Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis vraiment surpris de votre audace, mais je dois vous avouer que je l'apprécie particulièrement. Vous êtes plein de ressources, jeune homme, et le Ministère a besoin de ça. Seulement, il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas réunis ici pour débattre de cela, aussi, étant donné que vous avez eu votre réponse, je suppose que nous pouvons reprendre le défilé là où nous l'avons laissé ?

Sitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, des hurlements de joie provenant des enfants se firent entendre, et les discussions reprirent peu à peu, alors que les chars se remettaient magiquement en marche.

Gawain Robards lança alors un regard entendu au couple qui le remercia silencieusement. Il leur accorda un bref sourire en retour, avant de se fondre dans la foule tandis que la fête reprenait et que tous se remettaient en mouvement.

- Eh bien, c'était quelque chose, souffla Neville en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son fiancé qui lui embrassa la tempe avec douceur.

- Je confirme.

Puis le regard de Draco glissa jusqu'à Teddy qui tentait de se hisser de nouveau sur le balai géant, à sa place, non sans difficultés. Il repoussa légèrement Neville avant de lui désigner d'un mouvement de tête le gamin, et ils se dirigèrent vers lui pour l'aider.

Un peu plus loin, Severus et Harry se tenaient côte à côte et n'avaient pas loupé une seule seconde de tout cet étrange échange auquel ils venaient d'assister, et autant le dire, ils étaient bluffés.

Soudain, Severus poussa un grand soupir, un air blasé sur le visage.

- Non mais franchement, c'est quoi ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui ? D'abord Londubat qui se met à faire des discours enflammés en guise de demande en mariage, et maintenant mon filleul qui déclare ouvertement son amour ? Le monde n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était… marmonna-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Harry se tourna vers lui, amusé par ses propos, et lui répondit :

- Allons Sev, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le mal, je trouve au contraire que c'est un moyen génial pour faire enrager Draco jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Le Maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Ben voyons, toujours aussi immature à ce que je vois, au moins une chose qui ne change pas, fit-il moqueusement.

En réponse, Harry le fusilla du regard, avant de se détourner.

Severus ricana.

- Oh tu m'en vois navré Potter, t'ai-je vexé ?

Le plus jeune se contenta de lui tirer la langue, refusant de le regarder.

- Pauvre enfant, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse la même chose que Draco car c'est tout simplement hors de question. Mon filleul s'est transformé en Poufsouffle au contact de Londubat, et heureusement pour lui que Lucius est mort, je n'ose même pas imaginer le scandale que ça aurait fait !

Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry, alors qu'il observait en coin l'air faussement renfrogné de son amant qui continuait :

- Et en plus, c'est d'une niaiserie, comment les gens peuvent-ils dire des choses aussi stupides ? Vraiment, sans intérêt.

Et il finit son monologue en balayant ses derniers mots d'un geste de la main.

- Dit celui qui pas plus tard que cette nuit a eu une réaction similaire, déclara alors Harry dans un murmure que seul Severus put entendre.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il tourna un regard noir vers Harry qui lui offrit un sourire éblouissant en réponse. À force de vivre avec lui, il s'était habitué aux regards de son amant et depuis, ça ne lui faisait plus aucun effet.

- Répète un peu pour voir, Potter ? Susurra doucereusement le Maître de potions, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps d'Harry qui tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Tu n'es qu'un romantique refoulé Severus.

- Que… Co –

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Nous avions cru vous avoir perdu ! S'exclama une voix provenant de leur droite.

Andromeda, car il s'agissait d'elle, apparut à leurs côtés, suivie par une Augusta à la mine assombrie. Harry haussa un sourcil en la voyant, et un coup d'œil à Andromeda lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. Ça lui passerait.

- Draco était surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement avec un grand sourire.

En entendant le grognement désapprobateur provenant de la grand-mère de Neville, Harry comprit rapidement de quoi il en retournait, et il retint difficilement un rire. Andromeda lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, avant de se tourner vers le potionniste et de froncer les sourcils, un air faussement surpris naissant sur ses traits.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon ami ?

Severus Snape était blême. Quiconque serait en train de le regarder en ce moment même aurait pris peur tellement l'aura qu'il dégageait était menaçante. Il avait les yeux plissés et une veine semblait battre sur sa tempe, signe qu'il se retenait de hurler. Mais plus que ça, il ouvrait et fermait les poings de manière compulsive, au plus grand amusement de son compagnon qui adorait le voir à la limite de perdre le contrôle.

Et en ce moment même, Severus rêvait de pouvoir étrangler Harry Potter, avant de le dépecer puis le couper en petits morceaux afin de l'utiliser en guise d'ingrédient pour ses potions expérimentales !

- Oh Harry, reprit Andromeda en prenant le concerné par le bras. Je crois que Teddy t'appelle.

En effet, le petit garçon, entouré de Draco et Neville, faisait de grands signes dans sa direction pour attirer son attention. Harry comprit alors que son filleul lui demandait de venir le rejoindre sur le char.

- Mesdames, Severus, je vous dis à plus tard.

Et sur ces brèves paroles, il partit, laissant derrière lui un Severus stupéfait par l'audace de son amant ainsi qu'une Augusta dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction du char, alors qu'Andromeda affichait un grand sourire satisfait en observant les deux adultes à ses côtés.

_Ah ! Quelle douce fête,_ pensa-t-elle en se retenant de glousser.

Quand Harry arriva près du char – qui avançait relativement lentement – il se hissa dessus comme Neville l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, et se rapprocha de son filleul qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

- Pa'ain ! S'écria le petit quand il fut à sa hauteur. Dis, dis, t'nous mont'es comment t'sais voler ?

- Et moi alors ? S'exclama Draco en posant une main sur son cœur, l'air faussement blessé. Ça veut dire quoi, que je ne sais pas voler ?

Teddy le regarda alors, soudain indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire, puis il finit par répondre :

- Si, mais Pa'ain y te bat tou'temps !

- Non, c'est faux !

- Si c'est v'ai !

- N'importe quoi, je le laisse juste gagner sinon je sais qu'il va bouder !

- C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se demande qui a quatre ans, fit alors Neville à son ancien camarade de dortoir qui hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Draco l'entendit, et se tourna vers lui, la tête haute.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Nev, je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité.

- Mais oui, mais oui, balaya Neville d'une voix amusée.

Harry en profita pour se rapprocher de son filleul, et lui demanda :

- Tu veux faire quoi exactement ?

- Figu'es.

- D'accord, et je suppose que tes copains veulent aussi qu'on leur montre ? Fit-il en lançant un regard aux autres petits garçons qui les entouraient et qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux pétillants.

Un grand « oui » unanime lui répondit, et il éclata de rire avant d'hocher la tête.

- Très bien, répondit-il. Alors je vais me mettre derrière Teddy et Draco va prendre place derrière Marcus, on va vous lancer un petit sort pour être sûrs que vous ne tombiez pas, et si jamais il y a un problème, Neville qui restera sur la plateforme pourra vous aider, ça vous va ?

- Ouais ! S'écrièrent les enfants dans un grand brouhaha.

- Mais pourquoi l'amoureux de la dame en noir y monte pas avec nous ? Demanda un petit garçon qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Wilson, l'un des meilleurs amis de Teddy.

- Parce que je n'aime pas vraiment ça, alors je vais rester sur la plateforme pour surveiller, lui répondit Neville qui n'avait pas pu empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement à l'allusion de l'enfant.

Puis tout s'enchaîna. Chacun se mit en place, prenant bien soin de vérifier que les enfants étaient bien installés, après quoi Harry jeta un sortilège permettant de s'assurer que les enfants ne risquaient rien.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Alors c'est parti ! S'exclama Harry.

Et lentement, le balai qu'il avait pris soin d'ensorceler avec l'aide de Draco s'éleva légèrement dans les airs, bien plus haut que ce qu'il l'était à l'origine, et ils s'amusèrent à faire quelques figures en bougeant les sièges à l'aide de la magie.

Les enfants poussaient des cris de joie, heureux, sous l'œil des parents qui commentaient ce qui se passait.

Pendant ce temps là, Severus n'avait pas quitté des yeux Harry. Comment la progéniture de son pire ennemi avait-il pu oser faire une chose pareille ? Le traiter de romantique refoulé ! Il était Severus Snape bon sang ! Pas un vulgaire camarade !

Et alors qu'il s'imaginait différents scénarios de tortures tous plus horrible les uns que les autres pour faire souffrir son amant, il sentit quelqu'un s'emparer de son bras et l'entraîner vers l'avant.

- Allons mon ami, cessez donc avec vos maudites pensées, c'est la fête aujourd'hui, profitez ! Lui fit Andromeda avec un sourire.

- Oh mais je vous prie de me pardonner, ma chère, mais je ne suis pas vraiment porté sur ce genre d'événement, vous le savez, et…

- Cessez donc de blablater Severus, décoincez-vous un peu, cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

Severus écarquilla violemment les yeux en entendant les paroles d'Andromeda, avant de se reprendre et de lui renvoyer un regard meurtrier qu'elle ignora complètement. Elle attrapa ensuite le bras de sa comparse, et les entraîna d'un bon pas à la suite de la foule.

- C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, profitons ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Deux grognements lui répondirent, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, Augusta, regarde moi ça ! Fit-elle soudain en désignant la maîtresse de Teddy. On dirait qu'elle va faire un ulcère !

À quelques pas d'eux se tenait Mme Birgite, et cette dernière semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle ne cessait de courir d'un bout à l'autre du char en levant les mains, comme si elle avait peur qu'un des enfants ne tombe afin de le rattraper. Ils purent voir Neville la stopper et lui dire quelque chose, mais la réaction de cette dernière fut virulente. Son visage devint rouge et elle se mit à crier. Seulement, en voyant Neville ouvrir grand les yeux et se retourner vers Draco qui était en train de ranger sa baguette, elles comprirent que Mme Birgite parlait sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Le jeune Malfoy venait ni plus ni moins de lui lancer un sortilège de silence.

- Par Merlin, mais ce gosse est dingue ! S'outragea Augusta. Même si je dois avouer que l'idée est plutôt originale, en plus, cette pauvre gourde ne s'est rendue compte de rien !

- De toute façon, elle est ridicule à gesticuler ainsi. De quoi a-t-elle peur, franchement ? Ajouta Andromeda. Les enfants ne risquent rien elle devrait le savoir. Et puis comment pourrait-elle parvenir à gérer tous ces petits diables ? Douce hérésie…

Sa comparse ricana, approuvant d'un signe de tête.

- Tu m'étonnes, et à la voir, je suis certaine que même une mouche ferait paniquer cette pauvre femme !

Durant tout ce temps, Severus était resté silencieux, un air horrifié sur le visage alors qu'il fixait les deux vieilles dames à ses côtés. Mais dans quelle dimension était-il tombé ?

- La pauvre, elle va finir par perdre ses cheveux à force de tirer dessus, se moqua Andromeda avec un air ravi, contrastant totalement avec ce qu'elle disait.

- Mesdames, allons, un peu de retenue s'il vous plait, déclara soudain Severus, se surprenant lui-même de son audace.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers lui, surprises, avant qu'un sourire diabolique n'orne leurs lèvres.

- Un problème avec ce que l'on a dit Severus ? Demanda innocemment Andromeda.

- En effet ma chère amie. Vous dîtes que les enfants ne risquent rien, eh bien je ne suis pas d'accord ! En vérité, je serais plutôt inquiet si j'étais à la place des parents à cause de la présence de Potter. Tout le monde sait que ce gamin est une catastrophe ambulante, il attire les ennuis comme personne. S'il y a bien une personne responsable, c'est mon filleul ! Rétorqua-t-il en levant la tête, la défiant de dire le contraire.

Andromeda éclata de rire, avant de renchérir :

- Certes Severus, certes. Mais Harry est doué sur un balai, aussi –

- Doué, je suis d'accord, mais Draco est un champion en Quidditch, il est parfaitement capable de maîtriser Harry ! Déclara le Maître des potions avec un rictus satisfait.

- Que vous dites, mon cher. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le jeune Potter est mille fois plus performant sur un balai ! Contra la dernière des Black encore vivante.

- Oh Potter est très doué, certes, mais mon filleul sait aussi se défendre. J'ai toujours dit que les matchs entre eux n'étaient pas équitables !

Tout au long de leur échange, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun d'eux ne voulant céder sur l'autre. Augusta, qui s'était contentée de les écouter durant tout ce temps, laissa échapper un soupir avant de dire :

- Si l'on vous écoute, leur présence à tous les deux fait que l'on n'a aucun souci à se faire quant à la sécurité des enfants, eh bien je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il n'y a que mon Neville qui soit raisonnable ! Des adultes ça ? Pfff, à peine des adolescents oui !

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement, avant de se tourner vers la grand-mère du professeur de Botanique.

- Londubat est aussi responsable de ce qu'il se passe, ma chère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi lui, parmi tous, serait le seul qui soit raisonnable, déclara sarcastiquement Severus, fier de sa réplique.

- Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi, mon cher, c'en est risible, railla alors Augusta en le regardant de haut, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui agaça profondément le potionniste.

- Risible, risible ? Non mais vous vous êtes vue ? À faire la tête comme une enfant car vous n'appréciez pas mon filleul, vous ne lui laissez même pas une chance de prouver ce qu'il vaut ! S'exclama le Maître des potions avec force, refusant de se laisser avoir par une vielle commère.

Augusta fit les gros yeux, avant de grincer des dents et de répondre d'une voix sifflante :

- Et vous alors, vous croyez être mieux ? Vous êtes censé être le Fou du Roi et amuser la populace et non être grognon comme vous l'êtes présentement !

Severus plissa dangereusement les yeux, alors qu'il posait sur elle un regard polaire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nos chers petits ont l'air de s'amuser comme des fous, fit remarquer Andromeda comme si de rien n'était.

Mais sa remarque fut totalement ignorée, puisque Severus reprit à l'adresse d'Augusta :

- Ne confondez pas Clown et Fou du Roi, espèce de vieille commère. Je n'ai pas vocation à faire rire, mais à enseigner ! Alors je vous prierais de me montrer plus de respect ! Et puis vous parlez, vous parlez, mais qu'en est-il de vous ? Danseuse de flamenco hein ? Qui me prouve que vous savez danser une danse aussi ancienne ?

- Vieille commère ? Comment osez-vous ? S'outragea la concernée. Sachez que je ne danse pas le flamenco mon cher, cette danse n'est pas appropriée, non ! Moi, je danse le tango argentin !

- Voyez-vous ça, ricana moqueusement le potionniste en la regardant de bas en haut.

- Tout à fait, mon cher. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la démonstration. Tournez plutôt la tête vers les jeunes, il semblerait qu'ils aient préparé quelque chose pour vous...

Haussant un sourcil, il tourna la tête vers le char et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien extérieurement, en voyant Harry, Draco et Neville écroulés de rire alors que les enfants le regardaient avec des sourires qui faisaient trois fois le tour de leur visage.

Cela aurait pu aller s'ils n'avaient pas tous un air bien trop innocent pour être vrai.

- Qu'est-ce que ces petits cornichons ont encore bien pu inventer ? Murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment le saisissant.

Et celui-ci s'accrut quand il vit Harry sortir sa baguette, et faire un petit mouvement de poignet, alors que Draco et Neville s'étaient déplacés de l'autre côté du balai, comme s'ils tentaient de se faire tout petit. Mais aux vues de leurs positions, il comprit rapidement qu'ils ne rateraient rien de ce qui allait se passer.

- Mon cher Severus, je crois que c'est pour vous, déclara avec amusement Augusta avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos.

Severus manqua de s'étouffer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un chant commençait à s'élever dans les airs :

_« Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, _

_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Fou du Roi !_

_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Viens avec nous !_

_Viens jouer, Jouer avec nous, Soyons Fous ! »_

Dès que les premières notes du chant s'étaient élevées, un silence s'était abattu dans la foule, alors que tous les yeux s'étaient braqués sur le char où les enfants s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Et quand la chanson se termina, un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre, entraînant une réponse en chaîne. Bientôt, toutes les personnes présentes étaient écroulées de rire.

Et Severus était mortifié.

Son regard était posé sur le char, mais ne regardait rien en particulier. Une horreur sans nom l'avait saisi quand il avait compris de quoi retournaient les paroles de la chanson. En cet instant, Severus rêvait de pouvoir disparaître et d'aller se terrer dans un endroit où jamais personne ne pourrait le retrouver.

Ces espèces de petits… cornichons… chérubins… ces petites choses… Mais pire que ça ! Son amant, et surtout, surtout, son filleul… Comment avaient-ils pu avoir l'audace d'oser lui faire ça ? Apprendre cette… chanson à ces enfants…

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter une chose pareille ? Il pensait qu'au moins Neville aurait pu les arrêter, il semblait être le plus responsable des trois par Merlin !

Quelle lourde erreur il avait faite !

_Finalement,_ se dit-il fatalement. _Ces trois-là vont réussir à avoir ma peau plus rapidement que prévu…_

Un rire franc le sortit de sa torpeur, le faisant presque sursauter. Il se redressa alors, et jeta un regard polaire autour de lui, foudroyant les gens qui le regardaient ouvertement.

- Mon cher ami, lui parvint la voix amusée d'Andromeda. Je crois que même avec toute la volonté du monde, votre réputation vient de s'effondrer et que plus personne n'a peur de vous.

Severus lui adressa un regard mauvais dont elle se ficha royalement, avant qu'elle ne le prenne à nouveau par le bras et ne l'emmène à sa suite, tandis qu'Augusta semblait prise de soubresauts, évitant de croiser les yeux de l'homme.

- Je crois, ma chère, que vous avez raison et que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien faire.

- Sachez, Severus, que les femmes ont toujours raison ! Lui rétorqua avec malice Andromeda.

Le Maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque, mais ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ?

Puis la fête s'enchaîna, les chars continuant à défiler dans la grande rue, tandis que les gens rigolaient et retrouvaient certains de leurs amis dans la foule. La bonne ambiance était au rendez-vous, et cela se sentait.

Bien évidemment, Severus ne put rien faire face aux regards moqueurs qu'il recevait, et il crut même entendre quelques personnes reprendre les paroles de la chanson que les petits… enfants avaient chanté un peu plus tôt, mais avec toute cette masse de personnes réunies, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer d'où cela provenait. De toute façon, il n'était pas certain que lancer un quelconque maléfice ici serait bien vu, d'autant plus si Gawain Robards se trouvait dans les parages.

Puis arriva le moment où les chars stoppèrent, tandis que les gens s'amassaient sur la grande place de Ward's Hill.

De là où il se trouvait, Severus ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais ce qu'il entendait était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'un groupe de musique se trouvait là et qu'il était en train de donner un concert.

- Onc'e Sev ! Onc'e Sev !

Haussant un sourcil, Severus se retourna avant de se baisser automatiquement et de réceptionner dans ses bras un petit Teddy tout excité.

- Hey, doucement gamin, tu vas te faire mal, le sermonna gentiment le potionniste.

Teddy secoua vivement la tête, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller et que ses cheveux se coloraient sans cesse, ne parvenant pas à déterminer une couleur fixe.

- Hé, hé Onc'e Sev, tu as aimé ma chanson ? Demanda innocemment l'enfant.

Pour le coup, s'il ne s'était pas agi du filleul de son amant, Severus aurait été certain qu'il l'aurait laissé sans plus de cérémonie et serait parti d'un pas rageur, mais là, il se contint, fixant l'enfant en pinçant les lèvres.

Derrière lui, il put entendre les gloussements des deux femmes qui ne se privèrent pas pour se moquer de lui.

- C'était très… intéressant… Marmonna-t-il difficilement.

- C'est v'ai ? Ça t'a plu ? S'extasia Teddy en s'agitant.

Severus fixa l'enfant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Mais qu'était-il censé répondre ?

Harry, je peux te jurer que lorsque je vais te choper, tu vas me le payer ! Songea-t-il à la limite du désespoir.

Et au même moment, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Harry arriva, accompagné de Neville et Draco qui semblaient à moitié morts de rire sans raison apparente.

- Tiens Teddy, et que dirais-tu de retourner dans les bras de ton parrain, hein ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de passer plus de temps avec toi !

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, il plaça d'office l'enfant dans les bras de son amant, non sans glisser au passage à son oreille :

- Méfie-toi du serpent qui dort, Potter, tu vas le regretter.

Puis il se redressa, un grand sourire sur les lèvres qui fit frissonner Harry de la tête aux pieds. Ce que son compagnon pouvait être susceptible ! Pire que Draco quand il était en forme !

- Parrain, je suis déçu, je pensais vraiment que tu viendrais nous rejoindre sur le char et que tu amuserais les enfants, mais non ! Tu t'es contenté de disparaître dans la foule ! C'est un mythe qui s'effondre ! S'exclama soudain Draco avec un faux air dramatique.

Avec une lenteur soigneusement calculée, Severus se retourna vers celui qui n'allait plus rester pendant très longtemps son filleul, une veine battant furieusement à sa tempe.

- Plaît-il ?

En voyant le regard glacial que lui renvoyait l'homme en face de lui, Draco déglutit difficilement. Peut-être qu'il l'avait bien cherchée celle-là.

- Et si on se rapprochait de la scène ? La musique a l'air pas mal, qu'en pensez-vous ? Fit-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je suis d'accord, allons-y ! Répondit Neville avec entrain avant de prendre le bras de son fiancé et l'entraîner à sa suite.

Severus les regarda partir, amusé malgré lui.

- Ah la jeunesse, ce n'est plus ce que c'était, maugréa Augusta.

- Allons ma chère amie, ne soyez pas aussi pessimiste ! Allons-y nous aussi, après tout, nous sommes là pour nous amuser ! Rétorqua Andromeda avant de prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras et de se diriger vers la scène.

Restés à l'arrière, Augusta, Severus et Harry se regardèrent, avant que la seule femme du groupe ne hausse fatalement les épaules.

- Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix.

Et alors qu'elle venait de faire un pas, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'Harry lui proposait son bras. Un vague coup d'œil derrière le garçon lui confirma ses soupçons.

Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Severus afin de subir ses foudres.

- Eh bien mon garçon, quel courage, les Gryffondor sont pourtant réputés pour ça, murmura-t-elle, amusée.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire, alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment dans la foule, suivis par Severus.

- Et vous avez parfaitement raison, madame, mais depuis un moment, j'ai aussi appris la signification du mot « survie ».

Augusta eut un petit rire, clairement amusée par les propos d'Harry.

Ils finirent par rejoindre les autres membres de leur petit groupe, où Draco tenait un Teddy hilare dans ses bras tandis qu'il le faisait tournoyer au rythme de la musique, alors que Neville dansait avec Andromeda.

Un grognement attira l'attention d'Harry. Severus n'avait pas l'air très enchanté par la perspective de danser, aussi regarda-t-il autour de lui pour voir s'il pouvait aller se poser dans un coin afin d'avoir plus de tranquillité. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que de longues tables avaient été disposées de part et d'autre de la grande place, proposant des boissons et des mets qui avaient l'air tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un petit rafraîchissement ? Proposa alors Harry en désignant à son amant et à la grand-mère de Neville le buffet de fortune.

- Mais en voilà une bonne idée, qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ? S'exclama la vieille femme en s'élançant d'un bon pas dans la direction indiquée, surprenant les deux hommes par sa vivacité.

Ils la suivirent, plus modérément, et quand ils la rejoignirent, elle avait déjà un verre de Jus de Citrouille dans les mains et était en train de le vider à grandes gorgées.

- Ah ! Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle avoir de la descente ! Rigola-t-elle en faisant un signe à un garçon qui tenait le buffet de lui resservir un verre.

Severus et Harry restèrent un instant figés, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Heureusement qu'elle ne boit pas d'alcool, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait… murmura tout bas le Maître des potions de façon à ce que seul le plus jeune l'entende.

Ce dernier acquiesça, avant de tourner vivement la tête vers lui, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mais Severus ne répondit pas. À la place, il fit lui aussi un signe de la main au garçon qui avait servi un peu plus tôt Augusta et se retrouva avec un verre de Jus de Citrouille dans les mains.

Et alors que le carnaval battait son plein depuis quelques minutes déjà, les gens dansant au rythme de la musique et les discussions allant bon train, le volume sonore diminua soudain. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la scène où se tenait le chanteur du groupe qui avait été dépêché pour la journée.

Celui-ci était habillé d'une combinaison blanche à paillettes, et portait des bottes noires rehaussées par des talons plats de six centimètres. L'ensemble était en soi déjà étrange, mais c'était sans compter ses cheveux qui étaient dressés sur sa tête et coupés de façon anarchique, leur donnant l'aspect d'une couronne notamment par la teinture dorée qui avait été appliquée.

- Attention, mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant, ça va commencer ! S'écria-t-il en faisant crisser le micro. Oups, pardon…

Les gens s'étaient évidemment tous arrêtés et avaient porté leurs mains sur leurs oreilles au bruit strident, portant leur attention sur le fauteur de trouble.

- Bien ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez tous un agréable moment avec nous cet après-midi ! Je me présente, je suis Scotty Perkins et je suis heureux d'animer la fête aujourd'hui !

Des applaudissements polis s'élevèrent parmi la foule, alors qu'il reprenait :

- Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, des chars ont été créés aujourd'hui spécialement pour l'occasion, ce qui fait que nous décernerons le prix du char le plus beau et le plus original. Tout le monde a donc sa chance si j'en crois ce que je vois !

Des cris retentirent, saluant ses paroles. Le chanteur rigola un instant avant de renchérir :

- Quoi ? Qu'entends-je ? Seulement pour les chars ? Vous croyez vraiment que ce serait un carnaval si on ne respectait pas la tradition ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est pour ça que nous allons également décerner le prix du meilleur déguisement !

Cette fois, ce fut une véritable ovation qui accueillit ses mots, alors que quelque part près du buffet, un homme s'étranglait avec la boisson qu'il était en train de boire tandis que son amant lui tapotait gentiment le dos dans l'espoir de l'aider à se reprendre, sous les regards moqueurs des personnes les entourant.

Soudain, une boite apparut sur une table, devant la scène.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, une petite boite est mise à votre disposition avec des bouts de parchemins vierges sur lesquels il vous suffira d'écrire le prénom de la personne que vous estimerez avoir le meilleur costume ! Faîtes vous plaisir !

Et la musique reprit, la foule semblant s'animer de nouveau.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de prix du meilleur déguisement ? Potter ! Cracha Severus en se tournant vers le concerné avec un regard menaçant. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication et que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, sinon je peux te promettre que ça va très mal aller pour toi !

En entendant l'éclat de voix de son amant, Harry avait tenté de se faire tout petit, alors que les personnes autour d'eux s'étaient légèrement écartées en sentant l'aura noire qui émanait du Maître des potions.

- Alors Potter, j'attends une réponse, trancha Severus, son regard transperçant le plus jeune.

Ce dernier se balançait d'un pied d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il n'y était pour rien ! Que Merlin lui vienne en aide !

- Hey Harry !

Sentant une vague d'espoir poindre en lui, le brun se tourna vivement vers l'origine de la voix, et put voir Draco se diriger vers lui d'un bon pas.

- Dis, ça te dis qu'on s'inscrive pour le prix du meilleur déguisement ?

Harry cligna des yeux, un air surpris sur le visage.

- Que…

- De toute façon, renchérit Draco sans lui laisse le temps de finir sa phrase, je vais gagner avec tellement de Souaffles d'avance qu'attraper le Vif d'Or ne te sauvera pas de la honte.

Un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre, mais le blond fit comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'un petit sourire moqueur apparaissait sur les lèvres de son homologue.

- Ben voyons, et les chevilles ça va ? Pas trop enflées ? Fit Harry d'un ton amusé.

- À merveille Potty, à merveille, lui répondit l'ancien Serpentard sur le même ton.

Puis il reprit ensuite :

- Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse, je vais m'inscrire !

Et alors qu'il passait à côté d'Harry, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- J'ai convaincu les gosses, ils sont ravis, maintenant, à toi de donner le change, bonne chance Potty.

Et il partit, non sans lui faire un grand sourire satisfait. Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à son manège, mais cet échange avait au moins permis de lui faire éviter la colère de Severus qui s'était quelque peu calmé, bien que le potionniste affichât désormais un air suspicieux.

En voyant cela, Harry offrit un petit sourire qui se voulait innocent à son amant, mais sa tentative fut vaine car Severus pinça les lèvres, alors qu'un pli de concentration barrait son front.

- Potter, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, et…

- Oh Severus mon ami, ne me faîtes donc pas répéter ! Il faut vraiment apprendre à vous détendre vous savez ! Laissez donc jeunesse se faire ! Intervint soudain Augusta en agitant un doigt accusateur devant le Directeur des Serpentard, le contenu de son verre menaçant dangereusement de se renverser sur l'homme.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, son visage s'adoucissant aussitôt.

- Mon garçon, et si tu allais rejoindre les autres pour voter toi aussi ? Je suis certaine que cette petite vermine de Malfoy va en profiter pour convaincre les enfants de voter pour lui… dit-elle en accentuant volontairement ses mots sous les yeux légèrement accusateurs des deux hommes présents.

- Augusta, vous…

Mais Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, car Severus venait de lui faire un bref signe de tête lui signifiant de partir, montrant ainsi qu'il s'en occupait.

- Augusta, quand bien même je vous… apprécie… je ne peux tolérer que vous parliez ainsi de mon filleul, commença Severus d'un ton à peine plus élevé qu'un chuchotis dès qu'Harry eut disparu de son champs de vision.

La vieille femme le fixa pendant un court instant sans rien dire, avant d'hausser les épaules, comme si cela ne la concernait pas.

Face à ce geste, Severus retint difficilement une grimace de mécontentement.

- Je sais que vous avez un passé difficile avec sa famille, mais il va falloir que vous compreniez que Draco n'est pas comme son père, et je pense être bien placé pour pouvoir le dire.

La grand-mère de Neville tiqua légèrement à la fin de la phrase, mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant. Au lieu de cela, elle reprit une gorgée de son Jus de Citrouille.

- Bien, je vois… Puisqu'il en est ainsi, marmonna Severus.

Sans aucun avertissement, il posa son verre sur le buffet de fortune et s'empara de celui d'Augusta qui sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant pas à un tel changement de comportement du professeur de potions.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, il fut interrompu par Scotty Perkins, le chanteur, qui venait de reprendre son micro.

- Je suis navré, j'avais oublié de préciser que les votes ne dureraient pas éternellement. Vous avez en fait vingt minutes pour voter, ok c'est court, mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que les meilleures choses sont celles qui durent le moins longtemps ?

Un grand blanc suivit ses paroles, et Severus aurait pu avoir de la peine pour le chanteur, s'il n'avait pas été un Serpentard dans l'âme se réjouissant du malaise des autres.

- Euh… ok… N'oubliez pas de voter ! Lança alors le chanteur avant de se reculer, rouge de honte.

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement avant de se retourner vers Augusta. Seulement, l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la grand-mère était vide.

Où était passée cette vieille commère ?

Cherchant autour de lui, il tenta de la repérer, mais elle avait dû bien calculer son coup.

_Maligne,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il venait de remarquer que Draco et Harry se tenaient près d'un Teddy qui agitait dans ses mains un bout de papier, tout en désignant la boite magique du doigt.

Puis il fronça les sourcils quand il croisa le regard victorieux de Draco qui l'avait vu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le sentait mal encore ce coup là ?

Il poussa un léger soupir, se tournant à nouveau vers le buffet et se servit un verre, mais de Whisky-Pur-Feu cette fois. Il en aurait probablement bien besoin. Et s'il avait su à quel point, il en aurait certainement pris un second dans la foulée.

**XxX**

- Et voilà mesdames et messieurs et jeunes enfants, les votes sont terminés ! Hurla Scotty Perkins dans son micro alors que la foule applaudissait à tout rompre.

Durant les vingt minutes précédentes, le groupe s'était déchaîné sur scène, et la plupart des gens avaient profité de la bonne ambiance pour danser. Certains s'étaient contentés de hocher la tête en rythme en se restaurant au buffet, alors que d'autres blaguaient avec des connaissances qu'ils venaient de retrouver.

Harry était revenu trouver Severus après avoir déposé son vote, puis les autres n'avaient pas tardé à les rejoindre. Depuis, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, alors que Teddy s'amusait avec ses amis à leurs côtés, reprenant parfois la chanson qu'ils avaient chanté lors du défilé, jusqu'au moment où Harry, ayant pitié de son amant, avait consenti à détourner leur attention en leur faisant des tours de magie.

À l'annonce du chanteur, ils s'étaient tous arrêtés et avaient tourné la tête dans sa direction.

Harry et Draco se lancèrent un regard entendu, alors que Neville tentait de réprimer difficilement un sourire alors que Severus le regardait étrangement.

- C'est bon les enfants, vous avez bien fait ce qu'on a dit ?

Cette simple phrase, qui aurait pu paraître anodine, tira une sonnette d'alarme dans la tête du Maître des potions. Lentement, il se tourna vers son filleul, un regard meurtrier sur le visage. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, il se fit couper.

_Mais c'est pas vrai !_ Pensa-t-il, rageur. _C'est une conspiration ou quoi ? Ils se sont donné le mot pour que je ne puisse pas parler ?_

Furieux, il se tourna vers la scène et lança un regard haineux au chanteur, bien que celui-ci ne le remarquât pas.

- Bien, nous vous demandons de patienter quelques instants, le temps de compter les votes ! En attendant, notre groupe va vous jouer le dernier tube de l'année !

Dès qu'il s'éloigna du micro, les membres restants du groupe commencèrent à jouer. Pendant ce temps là, le chanteur s'était installé sur une table mise à disposition derrière la scène, tandis que la maîtresse de Teddy et deux autres personnes les avaient rejoints.

De loin, Severus put voir qu'ils avaient éparpillé les bouts de papier sur la table, et qu'ils commençaient à comptabiliser les bulletins de vote. Étrangement, il ne se sentit pas rassuré.

- Vous pensez que le gagnant va remporter quoi ? Demanda alors Andromeda en tendant un verre de Jus de Citrouille à Teddy qui était devant elle, les mains levées pour quémander la boisson.

- Bah, s'ils font comme toutes les fêtes de Carnaval, il faudra que le gagnant respecte la tradition, répondit Augusta donc les yeux pétillaient d'une étrange lueur qui ne fût pas sans rappeler à Severus celle de Feu Dumbledore.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de la dernière des Black qui hocha la tête.

- Ils peuvent pas se dépêcher, non ? Je les trouve bien longs ! Râla Draco en saisissant Neville par la taille.

Mais en croisant le regard noir que posa la grand-mère de ce dernier sur lui, il tressaillit légèrement et relâcha son fiancé, pas très à l'aise.

- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de te plaindre Malfouine ? Le nargua Harry à qui rien n'avait échappé.

- Pas quand tu es là Potty, sinon, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! Lui rétorqua Draco avec la même voix traînante qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Neville et Harry grimacèrent en l'entendant, alors que Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant le jeu auquel se prêtaient les plus jeunes. Ils étaient vraiment intenables ensemble !

Puis la musique cessa, et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la scène. Le chanteur Scotty Perkins revint alors sur scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et voilà, le décompte des votes est terminé, et je peux vous garantir que le résultat est… bluffant. Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour, mais le gagnant remporte le prix du meilleur déguisement avec une avance remarquable !

Autour de lui, sur la place, les gens étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Tous attendaient avec impatience que le nom du gagnant soit donné. C'était là le meilleur moment du Carnaval, car après s'en suivait la tradition sorcière et la suite était toujours l'un des meilleurs moments car c'était là où la fête battait son plein.

Un sifflement se fit entendre dans la foule, et une voix s'éleva :

- Allez Perkins, nous fais pas attendre, dis-nous !

Son intervention fut approuvée par d'autres cris, et sur la scène, le chanteur eut un grand sourire, avant de lever la main pour demander le silence.

- Ok, ok, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, de toute façon, je suis aussi impatient que vous, rigola-t-il.

En entendant ces mots, Harry s'éloigna légèrement de son amant, se plaçant aux côtés de Draco qui affichait un air amusé.

Severus, en voyant le mouvement de son compagnon, lui lança un regard suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

- Voilà le résultat des votes ! S'écria brusquement Scotty Perkins. Comme je l'ai dit, avec une avance remarquable, que je n'avais jamais vue avant, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Severus Snape, déguisé aujourd'hui en Fou du Roi, remporte le prix du meilleur déguisement de ce Carnaval !

Aussitôt, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le Maître des potions. Ce dernier se tenait immobile, fixant la scène comme s'il ne la voyait pas vraiment. On aurait dit que son esprit venait de le quitter, ce qui était probablement le cas, vu le teint cadavérique qu'avait pris son visage en entendant les mots prononcés par le chanteur.

Severus était en fait persuadé d'avoir mal entendu. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Harry lui avait assuré que personne ne le reconnaîtrait… Sitôt que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il la balaya. Il avait suffit qu'il ouvre la bouche devant l'école pour que tout le monde le reconnaisse et puis…

_Oh Merlin,_ se rappela-t-il soudain avec horreur. _La chanson… C'est un cauchemar…_

Il revint à lui quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par le bras, et il lança un regard noir à Andromeda qui lui répondit par un sourire indulgent.

- Allons Severus, tout le monde vous attend, allez chercher votre prix, lui dit-elle tout bas.

En regardant autour de lui, Severus sentit une pointe d'irritation monter en lui. Il avait horreur d'être le centre de l'attention, et là, tous ces gens qui le dévisageaient, cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un truc pareil ?

Relevant la tête, il se dégagea de la prise d'Andromeda et s'avança vers l'estrade, non sans remarquer au passage les airs amusés de ses trois anciens élèves qui détournèrent les yeux quand il les regarda. Il retint difficilement une remarque acerbe, mais il se promit que ces trois-là ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Foi de Snape, il se vengerait.

Son chemin jusqu'à la scène fut relativement aisé puisque tout le monde s'était écarté sur son passage. Il avait bien sûr entendu quelques commentaires, mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte, se disant que cela n'en valait pas la peine et qu'il avait mieux à faire dans le cas présent, c'est-à-dire : prendre son gain et disparaître.

- Ah, Monsieur Snape, fit Scotty quand il arriva à ses côtés. Félicitations, votre victoire est épatante !

Se faisant, il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule qui lui valut un regard noir made-in-Snape qui lui envoya des sueurs froides le long de l'échine.

- Navré, reprit-il rapidement levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Severus pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que cette plaisanterie se termine le plus vite possible. Sa patience arrivait à son terme, et il n'était pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps.

- Bien, en guise de récompense, voici votre prix !

Et le chanteur lui accrocha alors une espèce de grosse écharpe couleur orange avec, en guise d'accroche au niveau de l'épaule, un pompon en laine rose bonbon qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la couleur favorite de Dolores Ombrage, la fanatique de chat.

En voyant cela, Severus retint difficilement un haut le cœur. Mais ce qui faillit avoir raison de lui, fut quand le chanteur sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'écharpe, y inscrivant en grosses lettres lumineuses fluorescentes : MISTER CARNAVAL 2002.

Des applaudissements furieux se firent alors entendre, mais Severus ne les percevait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être étranger à son propre corps.

- Bien ! Et maintenant, comme le veut la tradition, le gagnant doit offrir la première danse du bal !

- La quoi ?

En entendant les mots du Maître des potions, Scotty Perkins se retourna vers le l'homme et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Il éloigna son micro et lui dit :

- La première danse du bal, Monsieur Snape ! C'est la tradition !

- La tradition ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc que vous m'inventez là ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Demanda Severus d'une voix doucereusement basse.

Le chanteur en face de lui déglutit légèrement, faisant un pas en arrière.

- N-non, bégaya-t-il. Je vous assure que c'est vrai… Vous ne pouvez quand même pas ne pas le savoir !

Severus lui jeta un regard meurtrier, avant de s'avancer d'un pas et le saisir par le col de son costume.

- Écoutez-moi bien, misérable chanteur, je ne veux pas danser, et il est hors de question que je le fasse, c'est clair ?

Scotty Perkins hocha vivement la tête, incapable de répondre à cause de la poigne de l'homme qui se resserrait. C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre, et Severus pensa brièvement que cette personne devait avoir été Psychomage dans une autre vie pour toujours intervenir aux moments les plus opportuns.

- Monsieur Snape, je vous prierai de lâcher ce jeune homme qui ne vous a rien fait, déclara posément Gawain Robarts. À en juger par votre réaction, je ne doute pas un seul instant que cette situation vous déplaise, mais c'est la tradition donc, si vous voulez que cela se termine rapidement, pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? Et puis, je suis certain que vous y trouverez votre intérêt…

En observant attentivement le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, Severus se dit que cet homme avait bien plus d'un tour dans son sac, et qu'il devait être un adversaire de taille. Mais ses derniers mots firent lentement leur chemin dans les méandres de l'esprit du potionniste, avant qu'un petit sourire digne de Salazar Serpentard lui-même n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

Il relâcha finalement le chanteur qui tomba sur les fesses dans un grand « boum », puis il s'avança sur la scène, son regard se tournant sur sa gauche. Son regard s'accrocha à celui d'Augusta Londubat, et il lui désigna ensuite le devant de la scène.

Cette dernière lui répondit par un grand sourire, avant de poser son verre et de le rejoindre, sous les yeux éberlués de la foule.

- Ma chère amie, il me semble que vous m'ayez promis une petite démonstration de tango argentin, susurra-t-il.

- C'est exact mon cher, et j'espère pour vous que vous êtes endurant, lui répondit-elle avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

Un tango s'éleva alors dans les airs et aussitôt, Severus et Augusta se tinrent la main, côte à côte, se regardant dans les yeux. Puis le Maître des potions attira la femme dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer, avant qu'elle n'exécute un cambré parfait. Il la redressa avant de refaire le même manège de l'autre côté.

Puis les pas s'enchaînèrent alternant plus ou moins rapidement des pas de salida, des ocho ou encore des demi-tours avec sacadas, bref, des mouvements qui ne laissèrent personne indifférent.

Qui aurait pu croire que sous ces masques se cachaient deux personnes sachant danser aussi parfaitement un tango argentin ?

De leur côté, Harry, Draco, Neville et Andromeda étaient bluffés.

- Depuis quand Severus sait-il danser comme ça ? Le salaud, il ne me l'a jamais dit ! S'exclama soudain Draco.

- Langage jeune homme ! Le réprimanda Andromeda en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête qui surprit le garçon.

- Hé ! Protesta-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es majeur que tu as le droit de parler ainsi, et je te rappelle qu'il y a des enfants ici ! Reprit-elle en lui désignant Teddy du regard.

En effet, le petit garçon avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant son cousin parler, et il l'observait avec un air grave.

- T'as dit un g'os mot.

Draco se mordit un instant les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, sous les regards à la fois compatissants et amusés des deux anciens Gryffondor.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, la musique changea, et les gens autour d'eux se mirent en mouvement.

Le bal venait de commencer.

Se réjouissant de pouvoir éviter de répondre, un cri de surprise franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le cou. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Severus qui affichait un sourire satisfait avant de se faire traîner sur quelques mètres et de se faire jeter dans les bras d'Augusta Londubat qui le toisait avec un air sévère. Il déglutit difficilement, alors que la vieille dame se mettait en position de danse, l'entraînant ensuite au rythme de la musique.

Fier de lui, Severus revint sur ses pas et retrouva Harry et Neville qui l'observaient, franchement étonnés par ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Seule Andromeda ne semblait pas réellement surprise, comme si elle savait déjà de quoi il en retournait.

- Que… pourquoi… mais…

- Toujours aussi éloquent Monsieur Londubat, se moqua Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

Neville ferma subitement la bouche, avant de se mettre à rougir.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Sev ? Demanda Harry à la place de son ami.

- Draco et Augusta ont besoin de parler, Potter, je fais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit le Maître des potions d'un ton sec.

Harry fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de son compagnon, mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire.

- Mamie ! Danser !

Andromeda eut un petit rire, avant de prendre la main de son petit-fils et de saluer les trois hommes, puis elle partit dans la foule avec le garçon.

- Bon sang, j'espère que ma grand-mère ne va pas le tuer en dansant… murmura Neville, clairement inquiet.

Harry suivit son regard, et il put voir au loin Augusta et Draco en train de danser, et visiblement, la vieille dame prenait un malin plaisir à enchaîner des mouvements tantôt rapides, tantôt lents, au plus grand désarroi de Draco qui parvenait pourtant à la suivre, mais dont l'agacement était perceptible. Il avait horreur de ne pas mener la danse, et ne pas pouvoir anticiper les réactions de sa cavalière le irritait au plus haut point, et cela, Augusta l'avait parfaitement compris.

En observant la grand-mère de Neville danser ainsi, Harry laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les gens autour d'eux, et il remarqua que de nombreux regards, dont la plus grande majorité était féminins, étaient posés sur Severus avec envie. Il se tourna alors brusquement vers Severus, faisant sursauter au passage Neville dont le stress commençait à monter de plus en plus.

- Severus, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu savais danser le tango ?

Si la question de son amant le surpris, le potionniste n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, tournant la tête vers son amant qui le fixait et attendait visiblement sa réponse avec impatience.

_Ah ces Gryffondor, toujours aussi impétueux,_ songea-t-il avec fatalité.

- Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, finit-il par répondre après quelques instants.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en un « O » silencieux, avant de se reprendre en secouant la tête.

- Tu m'apprendras ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Severus fit mine de réfléchir un moment, avant de porter un regard grave sur son amant.

- Je pense que ça va être un peu compliqué Potter.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Fit Harry, surpris.

- Et bien pour apprendre à danser, il faudrait déjà que tu saches marcher droit.

La mâchoire de l'ancien Gryffondor s'effondra. Son amant venait-il réellement de dire ça ? C'est alors qu'un petit sourire en coin vint orner ses lèvres, ce que ne manqua pas Severus.

- Oh mais je pourrais, seulement, c'est un peu compliqué avec ce que tu me mets tous les soirs, ronronna Harry en lui lançant une œillade suggestive.

Severus qui se figea, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, car l'instant d'après, il avait déjà repris son masque.

- J'avoue ne pas voir la différence entre le moment où tu boites et le moment où tu marches droit, lui répondit-il alors d'une voix basse, ne désirant pas que des oreilles indiscrètes les entendent.

- Mais si tu me laissais être au dessus, peut-être que tu la verrais, la différence ! Lui rétorqua Harry, fier de sa répartie.

Severus tourna un regard étrange vers lui, et Harry déglutit légèrement en voyant son sourire s'élargir légèrement.

- Je suis certain du contraire.

Le Survivant plissa les yeux.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Tu n'as jamais voulu essayer, comment tu peux savoir ?

Un ricanement franchit les lèvres de Severus, avant que ce dernier ne se tourne pour se retrouver entièrement face au plus jeune dont les yeux se plissèrent d'avantage.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est qu'à côté d'eux se tenait un Neville rouge jusqu'aux oreilles qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai jamais été en-dessous ? Lui susurra-t-il d'une voix basse.

Il y eut un bref moment de flottement durant lequel Severus put presque voir le chemin que firent ses mots pour arriver jusqu'au cerveau de Harry. Et quand ça arriva, il dut se pincer les lèvres pour empêcher un rire de lui échapper.

- QUOI ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Lui retourna-t-il, amusé intérieurement par la réaction disproportionnée de son amant.

- Mais tu te fous de moi ? Gronda doucement Harry, les joues rougies. Ce sont des choses que l'on dit OBLIGATOIREMENT ! Par exemple quand tu dis je ne fais pas la vaisselle, le ménage ou encore, j'ai déjà été en dessous…

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais où est-ce que ce gamin allait chercher tout ça ?

- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Non.

- Évidemment ! Je n'aurais pas eu l'air ridicule tous les jours en allant au travail, à subir les moqueries de Draco !

Le Directeur de Serpentard observa son ancien élève pendant un bref instant, avant de lui répondre, moqueur :

- Je te rassure Potter, tu n'as besoin de personne pour te rendre ridicule, tu y parviens très bien tout seul.

Alors qu'Harry allait répliquer, Neville s'interposa, le visage rouge.

- Stop ! Tout le monde commence à vous regarder bizarrement, et je ne crois pas que vous vouliez vous donner en spectacle !

En entendant les mots du Botaniste, Harry et Severus se redressèrent et jetèrent un regard circulaire autour d'eux. Ils purent ainsi constater que leur ami n'avait pas menti, et que de nombreuses personnes avaient les yeux posés sur eux.

Severus renifla de manière dédaigneuse, alors qu'Harry se contenta de les ignorer, reportant son attention sur Neville.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

L'autre garçon sursauta, surprenant le brun.

- O-oui, t'en fais pas… C'est juste que…

- Détends-toi Nev, ta grand-mère ne va pas le manger, au pire, elle le réduira juste en cendres, rigola Harry.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques pas de là, Draco et Augusta étaient en train de danser une valse, accompagnés par d'autres personnes.

- Vous savez Malfoy, j'ai parlé avec Severus tout à l'heure durant notre tango, et je dois avouer que, même si je n'apprécie pas la façon qu'il a de me parler quand cela vous concerne, il a des arguments plutôt convaincants, commença Augusta sur le ton de la conversation.

- Vraiment ? Répondit Draco, surpris par ses paroles.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, étant plutôt intimidé par la vieille dame.

- D'ailleurs, votre tante aussi s'amuse à me faire la morale, alors force m'est de constater que, si tout le monde se ligue contre moi, peut-être ai-je tort ?

Face à cette question, l'ancien Serpentard ne sut quoi dire. Augusta le remarqua et eut un petit sourire.

- Au moins, vous n'avez pas l'indécence de profiter de cette occasion pour me sortir une remarque sarcastique comme l'aurait fait votre Père…

En entendant ces mots, Draco eut une petite grimace, mais il se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Visiblement, la grand-mère de son fiancé était déterminée à avoir une conversation avec lui, alors autant faire un effort et la laisser parler, il verrait bien où cela les mènerait.

- Vous savez Malfoy, que je n'approuve pas votre relation avec mon petit-fils, mais malgré tous mes efforts pour le dissuader de rester avec vous, je ne suis parvenue à rien, continua Augusta, imperturbable.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que le regard de son cavalier s'était durci, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

- Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de prendre en considération ce que l'on m'a dit, et c'est pourquoi j'attends de vous des arguments convaincants qui me feront changer d'avis. Je vous écoute.

Dire que Draco était soufflé serait un euphémisme. Comment cette vieille femme pouvait passer de l'Hippogriffe au Sombral comme ça ?

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement en comprenant que s'il voulait enfin avoir une chance de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Lui qui s'était targué de pouvoir tout faire aujourd'hui n'était désormais plus si sûr de lui en cet instant. Que lui disait son père déjà ? Un Malfoy ne perd jamais ses moyens quelles qu'en soient les circonstances ?

_Ben voyons,_ pensa Draco, amer. _Je suis dans la bouse de Dragon jusqu'au cou._

Mais en voyant que la grand-mère de son fiancé commençait à s'impatienter, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Je comprends votre rancœur envers ma famille, Madame Londubat, et je vous remercie de me laisser une chance. Je me doute bien que ce ne doit pas être facile pour vous, mais il y a une chose dont vous pouvez être sûre : j'aime votre petit-fils. Je sais que le passé que vous avez en commun avec ma famille n'est pas tendre, mais il faut que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas ma famille, je suis un Malfoy, oui, mais je suis Draco, pas Lucius.

Il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, conscient qu'il avait toute l'attention d'Augusta.

- Je ne pense pas que me répéter servirait à grand-chose, tout le monde a entendu ce que j'avais à dire un peu plus tôt cet après-midi, et je sais que vous aussi. J'espère que cela suffit à vous convaincre. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tout ceci arrive, et je sais que j'ai été un salaud, je mérite amplement votre froideur à mon égard. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse pour les actes que ma famille a causés. Je sais que c'est peu, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre…

- C'est déjà un bon début, marmonna Augusta, non sans un regard triste alors que des souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Draco hocha la tête, un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignant.

- Je sais aussi que… J'ai ma part de responsabilité avec Neville… Je… Je lui ai mené la vie dure quand nous étions à Poudlard, et je peux aisément comprendre vos inquiétudes face à notre relation, mais ça appartient au passé ! La guerre change les gens, j'ai changé ! Et votre petit-fils l'a vu ! Il a accepté de me donner une seconde chance, ce que peu de personnes ont fait, mais les avez-vous entendus se plaindre de moi ?

Augusta resta silencieuse, se contentant de le fixer. Draco soupira.

Ils enchaînèrent alors sur un autre pas de danse, permettant ainsi au blond de se reprendre un peu.

- Écoutez Madame Londubat, j'essaye vraiment de faire des efforts avec vous, mais vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile. J'aime Neville, c'est comme ça. Et…

Il s'arrêta un instant, peu sûr de lui, mais en voyant le regard de la grand-mère de son compagnon se teinter d'interrogation, il sut qu'il devait le faire maintenant.

Il cessa alors tout mouvement, surprenant par la même occasion Augusta qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Madame Londubat, j'ai l'intention d'épouser votre petit fils, Neville, déclara sans préambule Draco en plongeant son regard dans celui de la vieille dame. Je l'aime, et j'ai l'intention de faire ma vie avec lui. Aussi, c'est pourquoi je vous demande la main de votre petit fils. Votre bénédiction est vraiment importante pour nous, car je sais que jamais Neville n'acceptera de se marier si vous vous y opposez, et par amour pour lui, je l'accepterai. Oh, vous pouvez parfaitement penser, et à juste titre, que les Malfoy ne sont pas censés éprouver le moindre sentiment, mais dernièrement, j'ai tendance à briser ces règles. J'aime Neville, vraiment. Et je veux faire les choses bien. Alors, Augusta Londubat, je vous le demande solennellement, acceptez-vous de me donner la main de votre petit-fils ?

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, et Draco se sentit légèrement soulagé en constatant que la musique avait couvert ses mots et que personne, hormis Augusta, ne l'avait entendu. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se sache, mais il tenait à un minimum de vie privée, et la demande qu'il venait de faire à la grand-mère de son fiancé était pour lui une étape importante et nécessaire, bien trop pour que les gens décident de s'en mêler.

Son regard plongé dans celui de la vieille dame, ils n'eurent pas conscience qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de la piste de danse, avant que quelqu'un ne leur fasse la remarque. Cela sembla tous les deux les ramener à la réalité, et Augusta ramena derechef Draco contre elle, l'entraînant à nouveau dans la danse.

- Dois-je supposer que si vous me faites cette demande, c'est que mon petit-fils l'a faite, ou va la faire à Severus ? Demanda Augusta sur le ton de la conversation alors que la musique prenait un rythme plus lent.

Draco lui offrit un petit sourire, avant d'hocher la tête.

- En effet, il l'a déjà faite.

La vieille dame se pinça les lèvres, plongée dans ses réflexions. Puis elle finit par dire :

- Eh bien, je présume qu'il est difficile de dire non quand tout le monde approuve cette union, et au vu de ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, je ne peux nier que vous êtes prêt à tout pour mon Neville…

Puis elle plongea son regard dans celui anthracite du jeune Malfoy, ses yeux brillants d'une drôle de lueur qui fit frissonner le garçon.

- Très bien jeune homme, vous avez ma bénédiction. Cependant, sachez qu'au moindre faux pas, je serai là pour vous réceptionner et croyez-moi, je vous le ferai regretter.

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de Draco, avant qu'il n'enlace subitement Augusta dont les yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc.

L'étreinte fut brève, car si tôt que le jeune homme se rendit compte de son geste, il se recula, un petit sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller rejoindre les autres ? Je suis un peu assoiffé d'avoir autant parlé, pas vous ?

Un air amusé apparut sur le visage d'Augusta qui approuva. Draco lui proposa son bras et ensemble, ils retournèrent près du buffet où ils retrouvèrent Harry, Neville et Severus.

En les voyant revenir vers eux, Neville commença à s'agiter, avant de se figer en remarquant que sa grand-mère tenait son compagnon par le bras. Harry quant à lui, fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était quoi ça ?

- Alors ? S'exclama Neville en leur sautant presque dessus. C'est euh… euh… pardon…

Il se mit à rougir furieusement, honteux de sa réaction excessive sous les regards amusés des autres.

- Eh bien Neville, il ne me semble pas que je t'ai élevé ainsi, un peu de tenue mon garçon je te prie ! Le sermonna gentiment Augusta, avant de prendre le verre que Draco lui tendait.

- Excuse moi Grand-Mère… fit Neville, penaud.

Mais il recommença à s'agiter, triturant ses doigts alors que son regard ne cessait de voyager entre son amant et la femme qui l'avait élevé. Cette dernière secoua la tête, intérieurement amusée de la réaction de son petit-fils. Elle prit le temps de boire une gorgée, avant de plonger son regard dans celui angoissé de Neville et de pointer un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

- Toi ! Fit-elle avec sérieux. Comment as-tu osé demander la main de Draco Malfoy à Severus Snape sans m'en avoir parlé au préalable, hein ? J'ai été obligé de l'apprendre par son filleul ! Quelle honte ! Je suis outrée Neville. Mais soit, puisqu'il en est ainsi, j'exige une chose si tu veux avoir mon pardon : je veux avoir mon mot à dire sur l'organisation de votre mariage, auquel cas je te jure que tu en entendras parler toute ta vie !

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Neville, tout comme Harry, avait les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Severus retenait un ricanement moqueur de franchir la barrière des lèvres. Draco en revanche ne se priva pour rire, alors qu'Augusta affichait un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu… tu…

Le visage de Neville passa par toutes les couleurs, avant qu'un grand sourire ne fende son visage et qu'il n'attrapa sa grand-mère dans ses bras.

- Merci, Grand-Mère, merci beaucoup, lui murmura-t-il.

- Allons allons, un peu de tenue, veux-tu ?

Neville se recula alors, non sans lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue. Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco qui le fixait avec des yeux brillants.

- Fiancés… lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. Enfin…

Et il s'approcha du blond avant de l'enlacer.

- Comme c'est Poufsouffle, ne put s'empêcher de dire Severus, un rictus aux lèvres.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

- Tu parles, Sev, tu parles, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure…

Harry laissa volontairement la fin de sa phrase en suspens, et Severus plissa dangereusement les yeux en comprenant à quoi faisait référence Harry. Du bout des lèvres, il lui dit :

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Le Survivant se contenta de hausser les épaules, un vague sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Pa'ain ! D'aco !

Les concernés se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, et ils purent voir Teddy courir vers eux, suivi par ses copains Marcus et Wilson. Andromeda était derrière eux, mais se déplaçait plus calmement.

- Hé Teddy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Harry en se mettant à sa hauteur tandis que les deux autres petits garçons s'étaient accrochés à la robe de Draco et le regardaient avec de grands sourires béats.

- La fa'andole ! La fa'andole !

Harry lui offrit un sourire, avant d'acquiescer et de se relever. Il tendit ensuite sa main à son filleul, puis regarda Draco qui venait de faire pareil avec les deux autres garçons, dont l'un avait également prit la main de Neville.

- On y va ?

Un grand oui unanime lui répondit tandis que les premières notes de la farandole se faisaient entendre.

**XxX**

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent devant la porte de la maison, Teddy ne cessait de hurler en secouant le bras de Severus :

- On a gagné ! On a gagné !

- Oui oui, Teddy on sait, maintenant fais plaisir à Severus et lâche-le, lui demanda gentiment sa grand-mère en le prenant par les épaules.

Mais le petit garçon secoua vivement la tête, refusant tout bonnement de lâcher l'homme.

- Non ! Les gagnants 'estent ensemble !

Andromeda soupira, avant de lever les bras au ciel et d'ouvrir la porte de la maison. Tous entrèrent à sa suite, les cris de Teddy se répercutant sur les murs.

- Teddy, arrête ça maintenant et laisse Severus tranquille !

Le petit garçon finit par lâcher le Maître des potions qui en profita pour s'éloigner, alors que le gamin croisait les bras sur son torse et lançait un regard furieux à sa grand-mère.

- Mais on a gagné ! Chouina-t-il.

Harry prit pitié d'Andromeda et s'approcha de son filleul, se mettant à genou à côté de lui.

- On sait que vous avez gagné Teddy, et c'est super car vous avez tout remporté avec Severus, lui le prix du meilleur déguisement, et toi, avec tes amis, le prix du plus beau char, commença-t-il. Mais tu sais quoi ? On fêtera tout ça ce soir avec les autres, d'accord ?

- V'ai ? Demanda le petit avec espoir.

Harry hocha la tête en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Oui.

Teddy eut un air ravi, avant de se mettre à bâiller.

- Oh, j'en connais un qui va aller faire un gros dodo, déclara alors Andromeda en prenant le gamin dans ses bras.

Celui-ci s'agita légèrement, mais Harry lui dit :

- Teddy, si tu veux être en forme ce soir, il faut que tu dormes un peu.

Aussitôt, le petit se calma, avant de murmurer un faible « oui ». Puis il se laissa entraîner par sa grand-mère à l'étage dans sa chambre.

- Bien, et si on allait se changer ? Proposa Harry. Comme ça, on peut aider Andromeda à préparer la maison pour le repas de ce soir.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et tous partirent se mettre à l'aise, utilisant les salles de bain ou les chambres qu'Andromeda avait mises à leur disposition.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous quelques minutes plus tard, la maîtresse de maison leur proposa un thé afin de profiter d'un moment de détente.

- Qui sera là ce soir ? Demanda Harry après avoir fini sa tasse.

Il avait profité d'un moment de silence pour poser sa question, espérant que celle-ci pourrait passer pour anodine. En réalité, il tenait à savoir qui serait présent pour déterminer si oui ou non il devait commencer à creuser sa tombe.

Severus eut un petit rictus, comprenant parfaitement le sens de la question que venait de poser son amant.

- Eh bien il y aura Arthur et Molly, comme tu t'en doutes, Ron et Hermione, Ginny, et j'ai également invité Kingsley et Minerva à se joindre à nous, répondit Andromeda.

- George et Percy ne seront pas là ? S'étonna Neville.

- Non, George est actuellement en France avec Angelina en vacances, et Percy est à une conférence je ne sais où pour le Ministère, l'informa la dernière des Black.

Harry soupira.

_Bien, c'est toujours ça en moins,_ se dit-il alors qu'il jetait un regard en biais à Severus. _Mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant._

C'est ainsi que le début de soirée vit Andromeda et Augusta préparer le dîner à l'aide de la magie, Severus n'étant pas loin, tandis que Draco, Neville et Harry dressaient la table dans la salle à manger.

Il était environ dix-neuf heures lorsque tout fut prêt. Les deux femmes étaient restées dans la cuisine à parler, alors qu'Harry, qui était installé dans le salon avec Neville et Severus, les entendaient glousser.

- À votre avis, de quoi elles parlent pour rire autant ? Interrogea le Survivant en s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé, à côté de Severus.

- Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas le savoir, lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde le potionniste.

Sa réaction fit rire les deux plus jeunes. Ils avaient eu vent du moment où Severus s'était retrouvé coincé avec elles lorsqu'ils étaient sur le char avec Teddy et ses camarades de classe, aussi ne pouvaient-ils que comprendre ce que voulait dire l'homme.

Alors que le silence revenait en maître, la cheminée commença à s'activer, les flammes devenant plus vives tandis qu'elles prenaient une couleur verte, signe que quelqu'un allait arriver.

Aussitôt, Harry se redressa, sous le sourire moqueur de Severus.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que Ron Weasley ne sorte de l'âtre, couvert de suie. Quand celui-ci eut fini de s'épousseter, il releva la tête, et son visage s'illumina en voyant son meilleur ami.

- Harry ! S'exclama t-il alors qu'il prenait le brun dans ses bras. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien Ron, répondit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte amicale.

Alors que le rouquin se reculait, Neville, qui s'était levé, vint également à sa rencontre et les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent en se serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Hé, Nev, ça fait plaisir de te voir, ça faisait longtemps ! Fit Ron avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai, mais tu es tout seul ? Lui demanda le Botaniste, surpris.

- Oh non, Hermione va arriver, mais elle voulait finir un truc avant, alors je suis venu en premier, mais en fait, dit-il en baissant la voix, je voulais un peu la fuir car elle est terrifiante en ce moment. Il faut la prendre avec des pincettes, pire que Snape quand il est dans ses bons jours.

Sa remarque provoqua un lourd silence, alors que Neville et Harry se lançaient des regards horrifiés.

Ron les observa, intrigué par leurs comportements. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question, une voix s'éleva :

- Je vous remercie pour cette charmante comparaison, Monsieur Weasley, mais je vous saurai gré, à l'avenir, de les garder pour vous en ma présence.

Ron sursauta violemment en se rendant compte à qui appartenait cette voix, et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs quand il croisa le regard onyx de son ancien professeur de potion.

- Mais que… hein ? S'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui-là ?

Au même moment, Draco entra dans la pièce, Teddy dans les bras.

- Ah je me disais aussi, il n'y a définitivement qu'un Weasley pour faire autant de bruit, déclara Draco avec sarcasme.

Neville lui lança un regard noir, mais il n'en tint pas compte, se délectant de la rougeur qui était apparue sur les joues de Ron.

- Toi aussi ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Harry ! Fit-il en se tournant vivement vers son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ces deux serpents vicieux sont ici ?

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Non. Il fixait Severus, une sueur froide lui parcourant le dos. En effet, Severus Snape affichait un sourire de conquérant et lui murmura du bout des lèvres :

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Potter.

* * *

**À Suivre…**

* * *

_Ah ah ah, mais que va-t-il donc bien pouvoir se passer au prochain chapitre ? Les Weasley débarquent, Ron donne le ton, Severus est avide de vengeance... lol. Non, je vous rassure, pas de bain de sang... Quoique... XD !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Surtout le petit clin d'œil avec la chanson que les enfants ont dédiée à Severus ^-^_

_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et j'espère avoir vos avis ! Beaucoup d'auteurs le disent, et ce n'est pas pour rien, mais savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs et si son travail est apprécié est toujours un plaisir, d'autant que ça motive à fond ! Et puis sincèrement, ça ne prend que quelques secondes, voire minutes, à poster un petit mot. Même si c'est pour dire "merci". Sachez, par ailleurs, que je réponds toujours à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ;)_

_Bref, à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui, je vous le dis, sera extrêmement long..._

_À bientôt !_


	4. Un Repas D'Anthologie

**Titre :** Le Carnaval

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Archimède

**Bêta lectrice et donneuse d'idée :** Nanola

**Bêta correctrice :** Crapounette

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Particularité : **Romance/Humour. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Info :** Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Amélia Bones n'est pas morte en 1996. Elle est toujours vivante.

-l-

Un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story. Un très grand merci également aux reviews anonymes postées par **Zeugma** et **Adeline.** Sachez que vous trouverez vos réponses sur mon forum dont le lien est dans mon profil !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Carnaval, Chapitre 4**

**.**

**Un Repas D'Anthologie**

* * *

_- Toi aussi ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Harry ! Fit-il en se tournant vivement vers son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ces deux serpents vicieux sont ici ?_

_Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Non. Il fixait Severus, une sueur froide lui parcourant le dos. En effet, Severus Snape affichait un sourire de conquérant et lui murmura du bout des lèvres :_

_- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Potter._

Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Ron qui avait été assez mouvementée, les flammes de la cheminée s'illuminèrent pour laisser passer une Hermione furibonde.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Hurla-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu oser me laisser derrière ? Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Tu sais parfaitement que je dois faire attention à cause de ma grossesse, mais toi, toi ! Tu n'es préoccupé que par ta petite personne ! Comment peux-tu prendre soin d'un bébé si tu ne prends même pas soin de ta femme ?

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Hermione savait y faire avec les entrées fracassantes.

Vêtue d'un petit pull bleu marine et d'un jean desquels elle enleva la suie d'un coup de baguette magique, la jeune femme avait les joues rouges d'avoir crié et les cheveux légèrement défaits, signe qu'elle avait dû se dépêcher pour courir après son lâcheur de mari.

- Miss Granger, s'éleva doucereusement la voix de Severus. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour assister à une dispute de couple, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir baisser d'une octave et de vous calmer. Nous ne sommes pas à la Criée par Merlin !

Hermione piqua un fard en reconnaissant l'homme, ne s'attendant nullement à se faire reprendre par son ancien professeur et encore moins ici, dans cette situation.

- Hum… professeur… je vais m'en occuper, intervint Ron en s'avançant lentement vers sa femme qui lui jeta un regard noir. Hé chérie je…

- Tu rien du tout, on en reparlera ce soir quand on rentrera, fit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant enfin la présence d'Harry auprès de Neville, les deux garçons se tenant derrière son mari qui affichait un air penaud. Elle le contourna et alla à leur rencontre, les serrant dans ses bras chacun leur tour. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Draco qui tenait toujours Teddy dans les bras. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre question, Andromeda arriva dans la pièce, suivie par Augusta.

- Hermione ! Ron ! Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu vos voix ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda joyeusement la vieille femme en s'avançant vers eux avec un grand sourire.

Ils se saluèrent tous chaleureusement, contents de se voir, avant qu'Andromeda n'informe les nouveaux venus que Draco et Severus seraient avec eux pour la soirée sur son invitation, ce à quoi Ron ne trouva pour une fois rien à redire.

Pendant que tous s'installaient dans le salon et que les conversations commençaient, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Andromeda s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Minerva et Kingsley, que tous accueillirent avec bonne humeur.

Andromeda leur offrit ensuite de quoi se rafraîchir, et chacun profita d'un moment de détente, appréciant de se retrouver après tout ce temps.

- Alors Monsieur Potter, commença Minerva en se tournant vers son ancien élève. J'ai appris que votre arrivée au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale a fait des ravages, vos espérances ont-elles été satisfaites ?

Harry, qui tenait un Teddy hilare sur ses genoux, leva la tête vers son ancien professeur.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais, je crois que je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. Et puis je dois avouer que je ne m'ennuie pas au travail, il y a toujours à faire, sourit-il alors qu'il désignait du menton Draco qui affichait un air innocent.

- Oui j'en ai eu vent également, avoua Minerva avec amusement. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été très surprise en sachant que vous alliez travailler ensemble, mais je suis heureuse de voir que vous ayez été capables de passer au-delà de vos différences.

- Disons que les règles étaient claires dès le départ et que ces deux garçons ont bien joué le jeu, intervint Kingsley de manière nonchalante. Et les résultats sont très prometteurs, je suis très heureux des choix qui ont été faits et j'espère que cela va continuer ainsi, finit-il avec un regard entendu vers Draco et Harry.

- Assurément, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils étaient tous assis dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon, formant ainsi un petit cercle. L'ambiance qui régnait était relativement conviviale, si on ne prenait pas en compte que Ron faisait de son mieux pour ignorer un Maître des potions qui le lui rendait bien, tandis que les discussions et parfois quelques piques allaient bon train. Et au vu de la disposition des places prises, personne n'aurait pu se douter un seul instant que dans cette pièce, hormis Ron et Hermione, se trouvaient d'autres couples.

Et alors que Teddy racontait son premier Carnaval à une Hermione rayonnante, la cheminée s'activa une nouvelle fois, annonçant l'arrivée imminente des dernières personnes manquantes.

Les flammes se firent plus vives pour finalement laisser passer Arthur puis Molly Weasley qui s'époussetèrent légèrement avant que de grandes embrassades n'aient lieux – enfin, excepté pour Draco et Severus qui restèrent plus distants, après tout, on est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas !

- Andromeda ! S'écria Molly en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Plaisir partagé ma chère, comment vas-tu ? Lui retourna la femme avec un grand sourire.

- Merveilleusement bien… C'est si agréable de tous se retrouver ce soir, souffla la mère Weasley en observant toutes les personnes présentes, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Molly, vous êtes bien émotive ce soir, allons donc ! Venez…

Mais Andromeda ne put finir sa phrase car la cheminée venait de nouveau de se mettre à gronder.

- Ah… Ginny arrive…

La remarque d'Arthur, dite sur un ton légèrement affligé, fit tiquer les quatre anciens Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas entendu l'homme parler comme ça depuis très longtemps.

C'est alors que les flammes devenues vertes grandirent, laissant passer Ginny Weasley. Quand cette dernière sortit de l'âtre, elle se redressa, tout sourire, puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Son regard se posa sur Harry et son sourire s'accentua. Mais alors qu'elle faisait un pas, elle ne vit pas le tapis et se prit l'extrémité du talon dedans. La soudaine résistance lui fit perdre malencontreusement l'équilibre, et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le fin tapis en velours blanc.

En voyant cela, Andromeda ouvrit grand les yeux, alors qu'un cri franchissait ses lèvres. Molly, complètement affolée, se précipita vers sa fille qui était en train de se relever à l'aide de ses mains pleines de suie, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle tâchait le tapis à modèle unique sous les regards horrifiés des autres personnes présentes.

Une fois que Ginny fut debout, elle eut un petit sourire contrit alors que sa mère retirait la suie qu'elle avait sur elle d'un geste de baguette. C'est ainsi que tous purent voir que la dernière des Weasley portait une robe bustier… jaune canari. En réalité, autre que la couleur qui jurait affreusement avec les cheveux, c'était la _taille_ qui posait problème. Elle était trop petite. Et tout le monde savait que la jeune fille avait pris du poids – oh rien de bien méchant, juste sept ou huit kilos – depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, mais le souci était que dans ce vêtement, elle ressemblait à une multitude de bouées jaune canari empilées les unes sur les autres. Elle était tellement boudinée dans sa robe qu'elle paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas tout.

L'immonde vêtement, bien trop court, ne cachait rien de ses cuisses un peu plus développées et des bas porte-jarretelles qu'elle avait mis. Seulement, en plus du bas qui était trop court, le bustier avait accidentellement bougé lors de sa chute, et elle était actuellement en train de le remettre en place comme si de rien n'était, exposant ses seins à la vue de tous.

Severus cligna des yeux, écœuré, avant qu'une fugace vision de la jeune fille, dans ses vêtements dix fois trop grands, se cachant dans sa chambre pour manger des Patacitrouilles, des fondants cuits par sa mère et autres nourritures hypercaloriques ne lui traverse l'esprit. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la dernière des Weasley, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Au passage, il remarqua les airs choqués et profondément désabusés de Draco et Harry, qui avaient chacun posé une main sur le visage de Teddy pour lui cacher la vue.

Ginny Weasley était bien trop ronde dans ces vêtements trop petits et cela ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur, elle qui pourtant était considérée comme l'une des plus belles femmes du monde Sorcier selon le magazine Sorcière Hebdo. On aurait presque pu jurer voir Ombrage sur la plage, en bikini.

- Elle est déguisée en quoi la madame ? En banane ? En cit'on ? C'est quoi ? Demanda timidement Teddy alors qu'il tentait d'enlever les mains de son parrain et de son cousin de son visage.

- Je ne sais pas mon grand, tu lui demanderas quand elle sera… _présentable_, répondit moqueusement Draco alors que Molly lui lançait un regard noir qu'il ignora royalement.

- Je ne te…

Mais la mère Weasley fut coupée par sa fille qui s'était exclamée :

- Harry ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

Tout en parlant, elle s'était avancée vers lui et elle lui fit une bise sonore, alors que Draco s'emparait de Teddy et se levait du canapé afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce bonbon au citron grandeur nature et eux. Il était hors de question que son petit cousin reste proche d'elle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa tante, et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir prendre un petit apéritif, déclara Andromeda avec un petit sourire crispé alors qu'elle fixait sa moquette qui était désormais ruinée.

- Je vais t'aider Andromeda, installez-vous en attendant !

Harry se leva ensuite d'un bon, avant d'attraper Draco par le bras et de l'entraîner à sa suite en direction de la cuisine. Son geste brusque provoqua un petit cri de la part de Teddy qui s'accrocha fermement au cou du blond, l'étranglant à moitié.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Harry s'adossa sur le plan de travail, les joues rouges, tandis que Draco, qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la pièce dès que le brun l'avait lâché, tentait de défaire la prise qu'exerçait Teddy autour de son cou.

- Par Merlin Potter ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? S'exclama furieusement Draco après avoir reposé le petit garçon au sol.

Le gamin eut un mouvement de recul face à l'éclat de voix. Non pas que cela était inhabituel pour lui de voir son cousin et son parrain se disputer, mais il était rare que cela se passe de cette manière. Indécis sur la conduite à tenir, mais surtout inquiet quant à la réaction qu'aurait son parrain, il se tourna vers ce dernier, se tortillant les mains.

Harry n'avait pas bougé et ne semblait même pas avoir entendu Draco. En revanche, Teddy put noter que le plus vieux semblait avoir la respiration saccadée.

- Pa'ain ?

Son appel fit sortir Harry de ses pensées et il releva vivement la tête, se tournant vers son filleul auquel il offrit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, ça va.

Le petit hocha la tête, immédiatement rassuré, avant de se désintéresser totalement des deux hommes et de se mettre à marcher dans la pièce, observant tout ce qui se trouvait sur les tables malgré sa petite taille.

- Bien Potter, tu vas sûrement pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive maintenant, reprit Draco en voyant qu'Harry semblait plus disponible pour une conversation.

Le brun fixa son regard dans celui de son ancienne Némésis et ils se jaugèrent pendant un bref instant avant qu'il se pousse un profond soupir, agacé.

- Put… Raah, raga brusquement Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu l'as vue ? Tu l'as vue ? Comment… C'est…

- Immonde ? Proposa Draco, amusé.

En voyant le comportement de son ami, il avait aussitôt compris de quoi retournait la situation. Harry était en train de fulminer après Ginny Weasley. Et à juste titre.

À la fin de la guerre, le Survivant avait décidé de reprendre ses études afin de passer ses ASPIC. Se faisant, il s'était retrouvé en septième année dans la même classe que la rouquine. Seulement, ayant tous deux dû mettre un terme à leur relation naissante avant la plus grosse partie de la guerre, Ginny était revenue voir Celui-Qui-A-Survécu pour lui demander de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Mais Harry n'avait pas voulu.

La guerre l'avait beaucoup affecté, et il ne se sentait pas de se remettre dans une relation. Il avait envie de prendre un peu de recul et de penser un peu à lui, sans devoir rendre des comptes. Ce à quoi la jeune Weasley avait plutôt mal réagi. Mais le temps suivant son cours, les choses s'étaient tassées entre eux et ils avaient pu conserver une certaine amitié, jusqu'au jour de l'obtention de leur diplôme. À partir de là, Ginny s'était mise en tête de tout faire pour le reconquérir. Harry n'avait pas trop su quoi faire face à ce soudain comportement et avait décidé d'adopter un profil bas.

Depuis, il faisait tout pour l'éviter, au plus grand dam de cette dernière.

- Je n'en peux plus, je vais craquer… geignit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Draco eut un petit sourire compatissant. En se rendant compte de sa réaction, il secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers le brun et de lui donner une tape sur le bras.

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait mal ! S'exclama Harry en se massant là où le blond l'avait frappé.

- Chochotte, lui rétorqua son ami, moqueur. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu es ridicule, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu te plains, tu as la chance de pouvoir te débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu devrais plutôt être content !

Mais il haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard torve que lui renvoya Harry.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais être ravi de la situation !

- Tu préfères laisser Severus s'en charger ?

Un grand blanc suivit la question de Draco durant lequel les deux anciens ennemis s'observèrent en chien de faïence. Finalement, Harry soupira avant de s'adosser contre le plan de travail, la tête penchée en avant.

- Severus m'oblige à avouer toute la vérité ce soir.

Un brusque éclat de rire lui fit relever vivement la tête, alors qu'une pointe d'agacement se faisait sentir en lui.

- Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

- Oh si Harry, ah ah, si tu voyais ta tête… se moqua Draco alors qu'il s'éloignait prudemment de quelques pas.

Harry le fusilla du regard, avant de rétorquer tout bas de peur qu'on l'entende :

- Bon sang Draco, arrête je te dis ! Tu me vois annoncer à toute la famille Weasley que je suis gay et en couple avec Severus ? Ils seraient capables d'en faire une syncope ! Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ça passe bien !

L'ancien Gryffondor semblait tellement désespéré que Draco fit l'effort de se calmer. Quand il fut certain qu'il pouvait reprendre la parole sans repartir dans un fou rire, il se plaça à côté de son ami et lui dit :

- Tu sais, si tu veux, je peux te donner un coup de main…

Étonné, le brun tourna la tête vers lui.

- Toi ? Et pourquoi cet élan d'amitié tout à coup ?

- Tsss, pour une fois tu pourrais pas être sympa Harry ? Je fais un effort là ! Je t'aide ! Siffla le blond.

- Ok, ok, capitula Harry en levant les mains au ciel en signe de paix.

Draco l'observa encore quelques secondes avant qu'un petit rictus n'étire ses lèvres, satisfait.

- Bien, si tu veux, on pourrait… TEDDY ! Ne touche pas à ça !

Quand il entendit le hurlement de son cousin, le petit garçon sursauta. Il était en équilibre sur une chaise et son brusque mouvement lui fit perdre sa stabilité précaire, manquant au passage de renverser le plat en position délicate qu'il avait voulu attirer à lui pour s'emparer d'un petit toast.

Draco se précipita vers Teddy pour le rattraper pendant qu'Harry repositionnait la grande assiette sur la table de la cuisine et éloignait la chaise.

- Bon sang Teddy qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu aurais pu te faire mal ! S'écria vivement le blond.

- Mais je… je… je voulais juste…

L'enfant avait du mal à répondre, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait juste voulu prendre un petit toast parce qu'il avait faim, pourquoi son grand cousin le disputait ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Quand il vit les yeux du petit se mettre à briller, Draco se radoucit aussitôt et prit le petit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement.

- Je suis désolé mon petit ange, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais tu aurais pu te faire mal… Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide ? Tu avais faim ?

Teddy hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes. Draco le serra davantage contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Tiens, Teddy.

En tournant la tête, les deux cousins purent voir Harry qui tendait un toast à son filleul, le regard inquiet. Indécis, le plus jeune les observa chacun tour à tour avant de finalement tendre la main pour le prendre.

- Merci Pa'ain, murmura-t-il avec une esquisse de sourire.

- De rien mon grand, mais la prochaine fois demande-nous d'accord ? Tu nous as fait peur, c'est tout, fit Harry en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Teddy acquiesça, semblant comprendre.

- Bien, et si nous amenions tous ces bons petits toasts que ta grand-mère a préparés aux autres ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ont très faim et que ce ne serait pas très sympa de notre part si on gardait tout pour nous, hein ? Rajouta ensuite l'ancien Gryffondor en se redressant. Tu m'aides Teddy ?

Ni une ni deux, l'enfant tenta de se dégager des bras de son cousin qui le reposa à terre, puis il se précipita vers Harry qui lui tendit un plat.

- Voilà, surtout fais bien attention.

Il prit à son tour une grande assiette, laissant le soin à Draco de prendre la dernière. Et alors que les trois garçons s'apprêtaient à sortir de la cuisine, Ron entra dans la pièce.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Malfoy ? Tout le monde vous attend ! On a faim ! S'exclama le rouquin qui s'était arrêté sur le seuil de la porte.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

- Tout le monde ou juste toi ?

Son meilleur ami piqua un fard, avant de grogner :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Allez, bouge !

- Tu sais Weasley, on pourrait aller plus vite si tu ne gênais pas le passage, fit alors Draco, sournoisement.

Ron se tourna vers lui, le regard noir.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi. De toute façon, moi au moins je…

- Peux pas passer… se lamenta brusquement Teddy, coupant toute discussion.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui alors qu'il avait la tête levée vers Ron, le dévisageant avec une moue boudeuse.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche en un « oh » silencieux, complètement pris au dépourvu.

- On fait pas attend'e les invités. Pousse-toi ! Ordonna Teddy en tapant du pied, mécontent.

- Teddy, le réprimanda gentiment Harry.

- Non laisse, Ry, il a raison. Désolé bonhomme, fit Ron en se décalant.

L'enfant leva la tête, hautain, puis sortit de la pièce.

- Bon sang, on pourrait presque le prendre pour toi Malfoy ! S'exclama le rouquin, amusé.

Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, Draco lui marcha violemment sur le pied, un immense sourire aux lèvres quand il entendit le gémissement de douleur que poussa le jeune Weasley.

- Surveille tes paroles la belette, je ne veux pas me prendre un avertissement à cause de toi.

Puis il partit sans un regard en arrière, laissant les deux meilleurs amis entre eux.

- Ce type est un vrai malade, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour réussir à travailler avec lui ! S'écria Ron en faisant bouger ses doigts de pied pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur.

- L'habitude Ron, l'habitude, répondit Harry en lui donnant une claque dans le dos, amusé.

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel, dépité.

- C'est ça. Allez, bouge-toi, j'ai faim !

Harry explosa de rire tout en sortant de la cuisine, Ron sur les talons.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison ! C'est pas les autres qui sont impatients, mais toi !

Pour toute réponse, le concerné tira la langue.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Teddy et Draco avaient déjà disposé les plats sur la petite table basse et s'étaient de nouveau installés sur le canapé. Tout le monde semblait les attendre.

Harry déposa alors son plat à côté des autres et prit place à son tour sur le divan tandis que Ron retournait auprès de sa femme sur celui qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci ne les quitta pas un seul instant des yeux, suspicieuse quant à ce qui pouvait les faire sourire, alors qu'Harry croisait le regard entendu de Severus.

- Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ? Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! S'exclama Molly d'un ton angélique en se servant.

En entendant la question, Harry se tourna vers la matriarche Weasley et lui offrit un sourire.

- Bah ça va plutôt bien merci, répondit le brun. Et vous ?

- Oh, tout va pour le mieux mon chéri, je te remercie de poser la question, lui répondit-elle, ravie. Alors, comment ça se passe en ce moment ? Parce que, comme je l'ai dit, ça fait longtemps…

- Oui, je le sais, Molly, et je m'en excuse. Le travail est génial mais cela me demande beaucoup d'attention, du coup…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit couper.

- Je comprends, je comprends, acquiesça Molly. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de trouver la maison bien vide sans tout le monde... répondit-elle dans un soupir.

- Oh Maman ! N'exagère pas ! Hermione et moi sommes à la maison presque tous les dimanches ! S'exclama Ron afin d'éviter les jérémiades de sa mère.

- Mais tu sais Harry, toi aussi tu es le bienvenu, continua-t-elle comme si l'intervention de son fils n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Je le sais bien... mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion ces derniers temps… le travail vous savez…

Harry était mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la famille Weasley, il les adorait, bien au contraire. Mais les rares fois où il s'était rendu au Terrier, Ginny n'avait eu de cesse de lui faire du rentre-dedans, et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Et encore, la jeune fille seule, il parvenait à s'en sortir plus ou moins, mais depuis quelques mois, il semblerait que Molly se soit également mise en tête de les marier.

Qu'était-il censé répondre ?

- Tu n'es pourtant pas trop pris par le boulot le week-end, n'est-ce pas ? Kingsley ? Tu n'empêches tout de même pas Harry de bénéficier de ses week-ends tout de même ? Je n'arrive jamais à profiter de la présence de mon jeune garçon aux repas de famille !

Kingsley sourit largement.

- Non, Molly. Je n'empêche personne de venir manger de votre délicieuse cuisine, rigola-t-il.

Discrètement, Harry se tourna vers le noir et lui lança un regard désespéré : son supérieur ne l'aidait pas du tout en disant ça. En remarquant l'attitude du jeune brun, Kingsley fut surpris. Que lui prenait-il ? Mais son attention fut détournée par Augusta qui lui posa une question, et le Ministre fut entraîné dans une discussion animée avec la vieille femme, Andromeda et Minerva qui s'amusaient à y aller de leur petit commentaire sur une des dernières affaires qui faisait la une de la Gazette.

Pendant ce temps, Molly s'était refocalisée sur le petit brun qui s'était mis à gigoter sur le canapé.

- Voilà qui est dit, Harry. Tu n'as plus aucune excuse ! Tu es obligé de venir !

- Euh… oui mais euh… c'est que j'ai…

Harry voyait bien qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il était réellement occupé le week-end ! Entre les sorties avec Teddy, ses repas avec Neville et Draco ou encore ses journées tranquilles avec Severus, il n'avait pas une minute. Mais personne n'était au courant ! En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait omis de leur dire, non ! C'était juste qu'il n'en n'avait jamais eu l'occasion et que là, tout de suite, le sujet devenait un peu trop délicat et il n'était pas prêt à assumer ses paroles !

- Maman, laisse donc Harry tranquille. S'il n'a pas le temps, tu ne peux pas non plus le forcer, il a sûrement des choses à faire quand il a du temps libre ! Fit Ron pour tenter d'aider son meilleur ami. Même s'il est vrai qu'on ne le voit plus très souvent les week-ends, ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Sa mère lui lança un regard noir, furieuse de son intervention. Le rouquin se recroquevilla sur son canapé, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Je me moque de ce que tu dis. Harry est tout maigrichon, il a vraiment besoin de manger plus et que quelqu'un lui fasse de bons petits plats et s'occupe de lui !

- Oh oui, Harry, il faut absolument que tu viennes à la maison ! Je te préparerai des petits plats rien que pour toi, ronronna Ginny en venant s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry qui écarquilla violemment les yeux en la voyant faire.

Découragé, il jeta un regard suppliant autour de lui pour voir s'il pouvait trouver une échappatoire. C'est alors qu'il croisa l'air écœuré de Severus.

Quand la conversation avait débuté, le Maître des potions s'était énormément amusé de la situation. Voir son amant être de plus en plus embarrassé lui avait procuré une sensation d'intense satisfaction, surtout quand il avait vu la tournure que prenaient les événements. Oh certes, il savait que son ce dernier n'allait pas avouer la vérité tout de suite, qu'il allait tout faire pour reculer le plus possible le moment fatidique. Mais que la vengeance était douce. Cependant, il y avait un élément dans toute cette histoire qu'il avait légèrement négligé et qui s'était brutalement rappelé à lui : Ginny Weasley.

Les yeux emplis de colère qu'il posa sur elle faillirent faire gémir Harry de désespoir. Si son compagnon était jaloux, la situation risquait rapidement de dégénérer.

- Oh comme c'est mignon, roucoula faussement Draco en prenant une petite voix aiguë. Tu as entendu Harry, Weaslette est prête à te faire la cuisine rien que pour toi, c'est-y pas mignon ?

Sa remarque lui valut deux regards qui le foudroyèrent sur place, ce qui le fit ricaner. Un peu plus loin, Neville secouait légèrement la tête, affligé.

- Je ne vois pas quel mal i cela, intervint alors Hermione pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose pour Harry qu'il rencontre enfin quelqu'un. Il est seul depuis bien trop longtemps et…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Laissez-le respirer un peu ! Lâcha Ron en levant les mains au ciel. Harry est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même !

- Ron a raison… ajouta Neville en voulant lui aussi aider son ami. Il…

- Vous êtes plutôt mal placés pour parler tous les deux, trancha brusquement Hermione en interrompant Neville. Si on vous écoutait, à l'heure actuelle toi et moi Ron, nous ne serions même pas encore mariés et toi Nev, tu ne serais toujours pas en couple. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que…

- Teddy ! Mais arrête un peu de faire ton goinfre ! Ce n'est pas convenable pour un jeune garçon bien élevé !

L'attention générale fut aussitôt reportée sur le jeune garçon qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, honteux de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Profitant de cet état de fait, Neville remercia silencieusement son amant du bout des lèvres, lequel lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice qui passa totalement inaperçu, sauf à Andromeda et Augusta qui ricanèrent doucement.

- Mais... Ch'est ch'o bon !

- Allons mon enfant, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Le sermonna gentiment Andromeda en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et conjura un petit mouchoir afin de lui essuyer la bouche. Une fois fait, elle tapota gentiment la joue de son petit-fils puis le prit dans ses bras, alors que ce dernier rechignait à quitter ceux de son cousin.

- Non, veux pas !

- Tut, tut, tut, Teddy, sais-tu ce qu'il se passe quand les petits garçons n'obéissent pas ? L'interrogea Draco d'une voix sérieuse.

Aussitôt, l'enfant cessa de lutter, comprenant parfaitement de quoi il en retournait.

- On va dodo tout de suite... énonça-t-il, lugubre.

- Et c'est ce que tu veux ? Enchérit le blond.

- Non, fit le garçon en baissant les yeux.

- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

Teddy plaça ses bras autour du cou de sa grand-mère et la laissa l'emmener avec elle aux côtés d'Augusta qui avait un rictus aux lèvres en fixant Draco.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, intimidé, mais reprit contenance pour faire bonne figure devant les autres.

- Je suis surpris Malfoy, déclara Ron. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu sois aussi ferme avec les enfants.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi, Weasley, lui répondit l'ancien Serpentard avec suffisance. Crois-moi, tu serais encore bien plus étonné si tu savais certaines choses…

Le garçon laissa volontairement la fin de sa phrase en suspens, lançant un regard entendu à son amant qui se trouvait assis non loin. Ce denier déglutit difficilement, soudain mal à l'aise.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il aurait préféré que Draco ne l'aide pas.

- Il fait chaud ici tout à coup, vous ne trouvez pas ? S'exclama Neville en desserrant le col de sa chemise à la surprise des autres.

Hermione lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais ce dernier l'ignora et reprit :

- D'ailleurs, comment se passe le boulot Ron ?

Le jeune Weasley, qui adorait son travail, n'eut pas besoin d'un autre signe avant de commencer avec enthousiasme :

- Franchement ça se passe vraiment bien ! Les missions d'Aurors sont géantes et je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. En plus en ce moment, j'enquête sur un cas particulièrement ardu et...

Un regard sévère de Kingsley l'empêcha de continuer. Les tâches des Aurors étaient censées être top secrètes et s'il commençait à s'emballer...

- Hum bref, je suis comblé au travail... Et à la maison, ajouta-t-il en regardant amoureusement sa femme.

- Heureusement pour toi, Ronald, fit Hermione avec humeur. Mais cela n'empêche pas que ce ne soit pas facile tous les jours…

- Ce métier n'a jamais été réputé pour être simple, remarqua Neville.

- C'est vrai, confirma la jeune femme. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment que Ron cesse d'aller sur le terrain ou alors qu'il ait des missions qui le tiennent moins éloigné…

- Mione, on en a déjà parlé. Et puis on a encore un peu de temps…

Mais en voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche avec un air furieux, il s'empressa de dire :

- Je te ferai aussi remarquer que tu travailles toujours autant malgré ton état !

Sa phrase eut le mérite de la faire taire, alors qu'elle croisait les bras, furieuse.

- Tu sais Granger, il n'y a pas qu'au travail que les situations peuvent être tendues, remarqua Draco en lançant un regard en biais à Harry qui ne le manqua pas. Parfois même une phrase anodine peut être dangereuse...

L'ancienne Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui, surprise.

- C'est vrai, je suis d'accord. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faille se mettre dans des situations rocambolesques pour s'en rendre compte.

Sa remarque valut à Draco des sourires moqueurs de la part d'Harry et Neville, mais il n'était pas décidé à leur laisser cette victoire trop vite. Un Serpentard savait toujours frapper au bon moment.

- Probablement, répondit-il, les lèvres pincées.

- C'est évident Malfoy, s'exclama brusquement Ginny en se penchant pour le regarder.

Se faisant, elle avait mis sa poitrine bien en évidence sous le nez d'Harry qui fit tout son possible pour empêcher une grimace de dégoût d'apparaître sur son visage, ce que Draco ne se priva pas de faire.

- Encore faut-il savoir quand est-ce le bon moment pour agir ou s'arrêter... déclara alors le Maître des potions avec un regard mauvais dans leur direction.

Même si à la base, le message était adressé à la jeune femme, il ne pouvait être plus clair pour Harry qui s'enfonça quelque peu dans le divan sans que les autres ne le remarquent, hormis Draco qui eut un petit sourire alors qu'il tirait la langue à la rouquine. À dire vrai, ils étaient bien trop obnubilés par l'intervention de l'homme pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

- Et dire que pendant un instant, j'avais réussi à oublier que vous étiez là… souffla Ron.

- Ronald ! S'écria Arthur qui avait entendu la remarque de son fils bien qu'ils ne soient pas assis à côté. Je te prierais de ne pas manquer de respect à ton ancien professeur.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne mon garçon. Tout de suite, exigea son père avec un air furibond.

Le garçon se tortilla sur son siège, rouge, avant de se tourner vers son ancien professeur.

- Pardon, murmura-il tout bas.

Severus se contenta de le fixer, se concertant avec lui-même sur la meilleure chose à faire : l'enfoncer encore plus ou bien laisser couler et savourer la suite ?

- Soit, Monsieur Weasley. Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais sachez que vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à votre femme à se ménager plutôt que de se tuer à la tâche pour deux. Il vaut mieux une Médicomage en bonne santé que morte. Sinon, qui soignerait qui ?

Bien que la critique soit dirigée contre Ron, Hermione la prit personnellement. Il était vrai qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas assez d'elle-même ces derniers temps, mais elle avait tellement à faire avant que sa grossesse ne l'oblige à rester au calme, loin de toute l'agitation de Sainte Mangouste.

Son regard se voila légèrement, et Harry, qui l'avait remarqué, jeta une œillade meurtrière à son amant qui l'ignora royalement. C'est alors que la voix de Minerva s'éleva, amusée :

- Vous savez, mon ami, les jeunes ne sont pas les seuls à commettre des folies au travail...

- Plait-il ? Fit mine de s'étonner le potionniste sous les regards amusés des autres.

- Si je vous dis le prénom Euan, cela vous parle-t-il ? Questionna la directrice en se prenant au jeu.

Severus tiqua légèrement, mais il garda bien en place son masque d'impassibilité.

- Minerva a raison, Severus. Euan en voit de toutes les couleurs par votre faute, fit Neville sans le moindre signe de peur, même quand son collègue le foudroya du regard.

- Ce garçon est aussi inutile que vous l'étiez lorsque vous étiez mon élève. Je m'efforce seulement de relever le niveau de cette classe…

- Ah, ben voyons. Tout le monde sait que vous n'avez pas de cœur, trancha Ginny qui n'avait pas digéré l'intervention de l'homme un peu plus tôt.

Aussitôt, un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. La remarque de Ginny avait fait descendre la température de quelques degrés tandis qu'Arthur fusillait sa fille du regard. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour la réprimander, Severus leva une main pour le stopper.

- Laissez, Monsieur Weasley. Je vais m'en charger, déclara-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui releva la tête en signe de défi. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Severus en la voyant faire. Il allait se faire un plaisir de la remettre à sa place.

- Miss Weasley, je vois que vous n'avez pas changé avec les années. Vous êtes toujours aussi insolente qu'avant, quoique, dans mon souvenir, vous sembliez un peu plus raisonnable. Serait-ce votre nouvelle position au sein du club des Harpies de Holyhead qui vous serait montée à la tête ? Après tout, tout le monde sait que vous aspirez à la célébrité…

La mâchoire de Ginny dégringola à une vitesse folle en entendant les mots du Maître des potions alors qu'elle pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Comment osez-vous insulter ma fille ? Je ne vous permets pas de dire une chose pareille ! Hurla Molly en se levant, les poings sur les hanches.

Lentement, Severus se tourna vers la matrone, son rictus toujours en place.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me permets tout seul. En revanche, je comprends maintenant d'où vient le problème. Tout provient de la source… rajouta négligemment l'homme en croisant les jambes.

Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à voir la situation dégénérer à ce point, ce que chacun avait parfaitement compris.

- Comment osez-vous ? Siffla la femme devenue rouge sous l'insulte à demi-cachée.

- Vous radotez ma chère, fit Severus que la réaction de la mère Weasley amusait énormément.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Andromeda se racla bruyamment la gorge, furieuse.

- Je vous prierais de faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenue. Il y a un enfant en bas-âge ici et je n'admets pas de tels comportements au sein de ma maison. Si vous avez des comptes à rendre, attendez d'être sortis pour le faire !

Son intervention provoqua un grand silence dans la pièce, Molly et Severus se lançant des regards meurtriers alors que les autres ne savaient plus trop quoi faire. Finalement, Molly se rassit près de son mari, les bras croisés, sous l'œil satisfait du potionniste qui afficha un petit rictus.

Harry aurait presque pu jurer voir au dessus de sa tête apparaître une petite bulle comme dans les bandes-dessinées avec « Severus 1 – Molly 0 ». Il secoua la tête pour se sortir cette idée de l'esprit, affligé par ses propres pensées.

Soudain, Ron bondit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter violemment Hermione à ses côtés qui poussa un hoquet de surprise, attirant par ce fait l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

- Un toast ! Je viens de me rendre compte que nous avons complètement oublié de porter un toast en commençant l'apéritif ce soir, alors voilà, je voudrais porter un toast maintenant, s'écria Ron en levant son verre.

- C'est vrai qu'on a complètement oublié, souligna Harry. Soit, moi je suis partant.

Puis il leva son verre avec un grand sourire auquel Ron lui répondit avec joie.

- Merci mon pote. Alors voilà, ce soir, je voudrais porter un toast à vous tous, pour vous remercier d'être là. Ça fait plaisir de tous se retrouver ensemble après autant de temps, enfin… euh…

Il lança un regard incertain à Severus ainsi qu'à Draco, ce qui provoqua quelques rires dans la pièce et augmenta sa gêne d'être si peu subtil.

- Je te remercie Weasley, c'est également un plaisir, lui fit Draco avec une voix moqueuse. Mais vas-y continue… je m'en voudrais d'interrompre un moment si… _solennel_…

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un regard lourd de sens envers Neville qui, en le remarquant, sentit une sourde angoisse lui monter aux tripes. Il se ratatina alors le plus possible sur sa chaise, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que son amant l'oublie.

- Euh… oui, merci Malfoy… bafouilla Ron, étonné.

Puis il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Bref, comme je le disais, un toast ! Je souhaite profiter que tout le monde soit là ce soir pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui me réjouit énormément et je veux la partager avec vous tous. Hermione et moi allons avoir un enfant !

- Oh mon petit Ronnie !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Molly s'était levée puis jetée dans les bras de son fils qui l'avait réceptionnée tant bien que mal, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle réaction. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne cessant de murmurer à point elle était contente de devenir grand-mère.

Ron lui tapota maladroitement le dos, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut Arthur qui régla le problème. Il attira sa femme à lui, disant que son fils avait besoin de respirer. C'est ainsi que s'en suivirent de nombreux compliments pour le couple.

- Félicitations à vous deux, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, avoua Minerva, les larmes aux yeux. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que la nouvelle génération est en route, et venant de vous… je vous connais depuis si longtemps…

Hermione pleurait elle aussi à chaudes larmes, et sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle serra fortement son ancien professeur de Métamorphose dans ses bras.

- Eh bien jeune homme, je pense que vos vacances seront bien méritées quand Hermione accouchera, déclara Kingsley avec amusement alors qu'il serrait la main d'un Ron dont le sourire faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

- Merci Monsieur le Ministre, c'est un immense honneur ! Je vais être papa vous savez ?

Des rires se firent entendre suite à la réplique de Ron. Tous avaient compris que l'émotion avait eu raison de ce dernier et qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il racontait.

- Félicitations Ron, Hermione, fit Neville en s'avançant vers eux avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. C'est une super nouvelle, d'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps t'es enceinte ? C'est prévu pour quand ?

- Environ deux mois et demi, répondit Hermione. L'accouchement est prévu pour le mois d'Août. On voulait être certains que tout allait bien avant de l'annoncer.

Elle avait fini sa phrase en se caressant tendrement le ventre, des étoiles au fond des yeux. Neville eut un petit sourire face à sa réaction et son regard croisa celui de Draco, qui était toujours assis sur le canapé, et dans lequel brillait une drôle de lueur.

_À quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien être en train de penser ?_ Se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, Ron se tournait vers Harry et l'attrapait dans une forte étreinte. Le brun lui donna en réponse une grande claque dans le dos, et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, heureux.

- Bon sang, Ry ! Je vais être papa, t'imagine ça toi ? Papa ! S'exclama Ron en agrippant les épaules d'Harry avec un sourire béat. Et au fait, avant que j'oublie, tu veux bien être le parrain ? Non parce qu'avec Hermione, on en a parlé et on se disait que tu serais vraiment le mieux placé et puis avec Gin et…

- Ron ! Respire ! Rigola Harry en secouant légèrement la tête. Et pour ce qui est d'être le parrain, tu m'as déjà demandé Ron, et ma réponse est oui !

- Ah bon ? J'ai fait ça ?

- Oui Ron, tu l'as fait. Tout le monde, ou presque, est au courant qu'Hermione est enceinte tant tu l'as répété au Ministère !

- Quoi ? Ron ! Tu étais censé attendre que tous nos proches soient au courant avant de le dire ! S'écria Hermione en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son mari. Ce n'est même plus une surprise maintenant !

- Je suis désolée Mione, répondit-il avec un petit air contrit.

La jeune femme leva les yeux ciel avant de soupirer. Ron ne changerait jamais.

- Et puis tout le monde ne pouvait pas être au courant ! N'est-ce pas professeur Snape ? Vous imaginez dans quelques années, vous aurez notre enfant en cours ? Ah ah ah !

Ron partit dans un grand éclat de rire, suivi par d'autres, bien qu'avec un peu plus de retenue alors qu'Harry et Hermione se tournaient vers le Maître des potions avec un air inquiet. Le rouquin n'avait probablement pas eu l'idée du siècle en disant cela. Mais quand ils fixèrent l'homme, ils eurent la surprise de le trouver… figé. Severus semblait être déconnecté de la réalité.

_« Par Merlin, un Granger-Weasley… mes potions… un vrai cauchemar… il va vraiment falloir que je songe à prendre une retraite anticipée ! »_

En réalité, voilà ce qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du potionniste depuis que Minerva avait parlé de « nouvelle génération ». Et maintenant la réflexion du dernier fils Weasley… Mais qu'avait-il fait de mal dans sa vie pour mériter ça ?

- Pour le moment, je ne préfère pas l'imaginer. Laissons le temps faire son… _œuvre_.

- Franchement Weasley, pas la peine de le traumatiser avant l'heure, laisse-lui déjà le temps de digérer ! Lança Draco, amusé par la pâleur de son parrain.

- Bah, c'est pas grave. Au moins, je sais qu'il n'aura que le froid directeur des Serpentard à supporter. C'est vrai, rajouta Ron. Mon bébé n'aura pas de fouine qui le traumatisera, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis ravi !

Draco eut un tic nerveux à l'œil. Il jeta un bref regard à Neville qui sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

_Oh non_, pensa-t-il avec horreur. _Il va le faire maintenant… Au secours ! Je ne suis pas prêt !_

- Ok, très bien Weasley. Tu veux la guerre ? Tu vas l'avoir.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Fit Ron sans comprendre.

- Hermione, que dirais-tu de prendre place sur le canapé avec moi ? Demanda soudain Harry à son amie. Je sens que ce qui va suivre va être surprenant. Nev, toi tu restes là ! Continua-t-il en attrapant le concerné par le bras alors qu'il tentait de fuir.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de s'asseoir que Draco se levait et se mettait face à Ron.

- Tu appelles ça porter un toast Weasley ? Pathétique. Je vais te montrer, moi, ce que c'est de porter un _vrai_ toast !

Draco lança un regard dédaigneux au rouquin tandis qu'un sourire sournois étirait ses lèvres. Il leva ensuite son verre et commença :

- Vous tous ici présents, je suis ravi d'être avec vous ce soir. Je lève mon verre afin de porter un toast car j'ai moi-même une annonce à faire. Cela fait un moment que je vis avec ce secret, mais voilà, je ne veux plus me cacher. De toute façon, je ne le pourrais plus même si je le voulais car je suis sûr que ce sera en première page demain dans la Gazette. Pour certains d'entre vous, en fait la majorité, nous ne sommes pas amis. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne le fais pas pour vous.

Un murmure furieux s'éleva, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il venait de croiser le regard d'Augusta qui avait approuvé sa démarche d'un signe de tête.

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai décidé de me fiancer. Or, comme tout Sang-pur qui se respecte, j'ai tout fait dans les règles, continua-t-il en se mettant à marcher dans la pièce, son verre à la main. Désormais, c'est chose faite !

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée, laissant volontairement les autres dans l'attente. Il étudia les réactions sur les visages, avant de se concentrer sur Neville qui tenait fortement son verre entre ses mains. Et à voir la force qu'il y mettait, c'était étonnant que celui-ci n'ait pas déjà cassé.

Draco laissa échapper un petit ricanement, parfaitement détendu.

- Je suis fier de vous annoncer mon futur mariage avec Neville.

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles alors que le concerné tentait de se fondre dans le canapé. Soudain, Ron s'exclama :

- Attends ! Neville, Neville… comme Neville Londubat ? Notre Neville ?

- Tu en connais beaucoup des Neville toi ? Rétorqua Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers le professeur de Botanique dont le rouge qui avait recouvert ses joues pouvait faire concurrence à celui du blason des Gryffondor.

- Nev ? C'est vrai ce qu'il vient de dire ? Vous… Vous êtes fiancés ? Demanda Ron, incrédule.

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se retrouva à imiter la carpe, à court de mots.

- Mais enfin, tu ne nous avais même pas dit que tu étais gay ! Je croyais qu'on était tes amis ! Continua le rouquin sur un ton de reproche.

Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais son éclat de voix avait fait sursauter Neville. Les sentiments n'étaient pas un sujet que ce dernier abordait très facilement. Déjà à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler avec ses camarades de dortoir, surtout à cause de la guerre, et se confier n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé pour lui. Encore moins quand il y avait autant de monde qui se trouvait autour de lui, avide de savoir.

Neville sentit ses yeux lui piquer furieusement, envahi par un trop plein d'émotion. Harry, qui remarqua l'état de son ami, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- Ron, je pense que tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps, je…

- Parce que tu le savais toi ? Mais…

- Neville, est-ce que tu es heureux ?

La question d'Hermione ramena le silence et tous attendaient la réponse du Botaniste avec impatience. Celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

- Oui, Hermione. Je suis heureux.

La brunette se leva alors et vint enlacer son ami fortement.

- Mais comment ça s'est fait ? Je veux dire…

Et c'est ainsi que Neville put voir tout le monde, ou presque, se lever pour le féliciter. Des questions fusèrent également, et une joyeuse pagaille commençait à se mettre en place dans le salon, chacun voulant porter un toast à leur ami. Cet enjouement fut tellement soudain que Neville ne savait plus où donner la tête.

Draco le remarqua rapidement et, en quelques enjambées, fut à ses côtés et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

- Je pense que ça ira, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je tenais seulement à ce que vous le sachiez car vous êtes importants pour Neville et que je tiens à lui. Maintenant, nous ne sommes pas les _rois_ de cette soirée.

Se disant, il avait lancé un regard appuyé à Harry qui déglutit difficilement. Mais Ron ne le remarqua pas. En fait, il ne sembla même pas prendre en compte la remarque de Draco car il s'écria :

- C'est vrai ça ! Ah, mais ça veut dire que vous aurez aussi des enfants un jour ? Si vous faites tout dans la tradition Sang-pur !

Neville et Draco s'observèrent quelques instants avant que l'ancien Gryffondor ne réponde :

- On en a pas encore discuté mais…

- Ah ah, vous imaginez Snape ? Un Londubat-Malfoy en cours de potions ! Un mélange de votre élève chéri avec le désastre ambulant ! Vous allez avoir des sacrés cheveux blancs ! S'esclaffa Ron alors que deux grognements se faisaient entendre et que Severus plissait des yeux face à cette remarque.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour remettre l'impertinent à sa place qu'il se fit devancer par Ginny qui venait de se placer aux côtés d'Harry et avait entouré son bras du sien.

- La nouvelle génération est en route on dirait. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Aussitôt, l'attention générale se porta sur elle et elle sourit.

- Hermione et Ron vont avoir un enfant, Neville et Malfoy vont se marier et probablement s'y mettre, Harry et moi sommes les futurs parrain et marraine. Pour nous aussi il est temps de nous caser, pas vrai Harry ? En plus, tu serais un père merveilleux pour notre enfant !

- Quoi ?

Plusieurs voix s'étaient élevées, appartenant respectivement à Harry, Severus, Draco, Neville et Ron.

- Je… Ginny…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais quand on était à Poudlard que Ron devrait aussi être le parrain de ton premier enfant ? Continua-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants. Comment tu comptes faire si tu n'as pas de femme ?

_Une potion avec Severus ou une mère porteuse ?_ Pensa Harry. Mais il se retint de le dire à voix haute. Non pas que ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais là, il ne se voyait pas du tout lâcher une telle bombe. Il ne s'appelait pas Draco J'aime Foutre La Merde Malfoy, par Merlin !

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Severus qui s'était redressé très légèrement, attentif. Il retint difficilement un grognement. Il reporta alors son regard sur la jeune fille et lui dit :

- Écoute, Ginny, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé et…

- Mais elle a parfaitement raison Harry ! Intervint soudain Molly en lui prenant l'autre bras. Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un qui puisse prendre soin de toi ! Tu es resté bien trop longtemps seul depuis tout ce temps, il faut que ça change !

Harry se sentit légèrement horrifié à l'entente de ces mots. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle ne comptait tout de même pas le marier de force avec sa fille, si ?

- Et si nous passions à table ? Je crois que nous n'avons que trop tardé, non ? Lança Andromeda pour détourner l'attention.

Elle avait parfaitement saisi comment se sentait Harry et avait décidé de l'aider. Mais ce qu'Harry comprit, quand il croisa son regard, c'est qu'elle ne lui accordait qu'un bref moment de répit.

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête auquel elle lui répondit par un petit sourire.

- Et si tu allais avec Draco chercher les plats pendant que j'installe tout le monde ? Continua-t-elle. Neville, tu viens m'aider ! Severus, je n'admettrai aucune protestation de votre part, vous allez faire comme je l'ai décidé. Allez, debout !

Sans perdre de temps, Harry se précipita vers la cuisine. Mais quand il passa près de Severus, il sentit ce dernier lui prendre le bras et lui murmurer pour que lui seul l'entende :

- Je suis très patient Harry, mais je commence à atteindre mes limites. Nous avions un accord, il me semble ?

Le brun frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de l'homme se perdre dans son cou. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et lui répondit sur le même ton :

- C'est le cas. Et je suis un homme de parole.

Severus haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Puis il se dirigea vers Andromeda qui faisait son devoir d'hôtesse avec une aisance digne des plus grandes aristocrates.

Harry l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où Draco l'attendait, un rictus aux lèvres.

Sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de dire quoique ce soit, il s'assit sur une chaise et s'affala sur la table, manquant de peu de renverser un plat que le blond rattrapa in extremis.

- Par Merlin, je sens que je ne vais jamais survivre à cette soirée !

- Ah ? S'amusa Draco. Tu crois ?

Harry le fusilla du regard un moment, et soupira.

- Putain ce que t'es con ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi, je sais que je n'aurai aucun soutient ! Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es l'Élu ? Fit mine de réfléchir l'ancien Serpentard. Ou bien parce que tu couches avec mon parrain, ce qui est aussi une solution.

À ces mots, Harry grogna.

- Enfoiré.

Draco se contenta de ricaner. Cette situation l'amusait plus que de raison, et il n'allait pas se priver de le faire savoir. Plus encore, il allait même tout faire pour l'empirer !

- Et après on dit de moi que je suis digne des plus grands dramaturges grecs, mais tu t'es vu ? Pire que moi !

Harry redressa légèrement la tête, un tic nerveux à l'œil.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Sourit Draco.

Mais en voyant que le brun reposait la tête dans un bruit sourd sur la table, il afficha un air sérieux.

- Ok Potter, tu espères quoi là ? Que les choses vont se faire toutes seules ? Tu rêves mon pauvre vieux !

Harry se raidit sur sa chaise, et Draco le remarqua aisément. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Parfait. Il avait enfin toute l'attention de Potter.

- Il est évident que la mère Weasley va te cuisiner pour savoir si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, et comme tu ne réponds jamais et que tu laisses son bonbon au citron grandeur nature te tripoter, elle va tout faire pour te caser avec !

Un air de pur dégoût apparut sur le visage du brun, mais il ne pouvait nier. Son ancien rival avait entièrement raison. D'un signe de la main, il lui indiqua qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Seulement, mon pauvre petit Potty, ce n'est pas tout. Hermione va également vouloir te poser des questions. Tu m'as dit récemment qu'elle commençait à se faire de plus en plus curieuse à propos de ta vie sentimentale. Vrai ou pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Alors dis-toi que maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, ça va être _pire_ !

- Quoi ? Mais non…

- Tut ! Je n'ai pas fini !

Harry maugréa dans sa barbe mais n'ajouta rien, sous les yeux amusés de Draco.

- Tout le monde va vouloir savoir et c'est normal. Pourquoi tu crois qu'avec Neville, on a décidé de le faire maintenant ?

- Parce que tu ne voulais plus vivre dans le secret ? Proposa Harry avec un ton innocent.

Draco médita quelques secondes, puis répondit :

- Entre autres choses, mais c'est surtout car on voulait avancer dans notre relation et qu'on avait besoin de ça pour que ça marche. Et Severus attend la même chose de toi.

En guise de réponse, Harry grogna.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Potter. J'essaie simplement de te faire comprendre qu'à un moment donné, il va falloir que tu leur annonces. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Agacé, Harry se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha de la porte un bref instant pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fermée et reprit sa marche, quelque peu soulagé.

- Oui pardon, tu as raison. Mais c'est compliqué…

Draco haussa les sourcils, sceptique.

- Compliqué ? Et en quoi je te prie ? Je t'écoute, dis-moi !

Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

- Personne, à quelques exceptions près, ne sait que j'aime les hommes. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le dire à mes deux meilleurs amis. Alors tu imagines l'annoncer à ceux qui me sont proches ?

- Parfaitement, Potter, puisque je l'ai fait aujourd'hui. Et au passage, je te ferai remarquer que je l'ai aussi avoué à des inconnus lors du carnaval et que ça va faire la une de la Gazette demain…

- J'imagine déjà le gros titre, se moqua Harry. « Un Serpentard courageux », ironique non ?

Draco grimaça, bien qu'un sourire amusé ornait ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai, seulement, tu dévies de la conversation Potty. Cela dit, en parlant de « Serpentard courageux », tu appartiens à quelle maison rappelle-moi ?

- Euh… Gryffondor ? Hésita Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il ne savait ce qui venait de traverser l'esprit de son ancienne Némésis, mais à voir la lueur qui brillait désormais dans ses yeux, ça ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui.

- Alors montre un peu de courage, par les couilles de Merlin ! S'écria Draco en levant les bras au ciel.

- Chut ! Pas si fort, on va t'entendre !

- Il faut bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour de toute façon…

- Peut-être, mais pas comme ça.

- Ok, parfait. Mais tu préfères probablement que ce soit Severus qui s'en charge ?

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration. Harry avait dangereusement pâli.

Severus ? S'en charger ? Oh Merlin, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier déglutit avec difficulté avant de marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas compris, fit Draco qui avait suivi avec intérêt le cours des pensées du brun.

Harry geignit avant de répéter d'une petite voix :

- Tu as encore de la potion de courage ?

Draco cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Il n'était quand même pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Bah mardi tu m'en as demandé pour pouvoir en glisser à Neville. Et ça ne me surprendrait pas que tu en aies pris pour toi aujourd'hui. Alors je te demande si tu en as encore, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais la réaction de Draco ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. En effet, ce dernier se mit à rire et dut s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'Harry avait abandonnée un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir se reprendre.

- Ah ah… tu fais fort là, parvint-il à formuler après avoir repris son souffle. La vérité, c'est que je n'en ai jamais donné à Neville à son insu, et je n'en ai moi-même pas pris.

- Quoi ? Mais pourtant…

- Harry, tu es bien naïf. J'ai seulement interverti la fiole avec de la vanille liquide.

- Quelle fiole ?

Avec un sursaut, les deux garçons se tournèrent dans un même ensemble pour faire face au nouvel arrivant dans la pièce.

Neville Londubat se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et dévisageait son fiancé avec un petit quelque chose dans le regard qui ne disait rien qui vaille à ce dernier.

- Euh… se contenta de répondre le concerné. Rien ?

- Non, pas rien. Surtout pas avec cette tête là, Malfoy. Je te connais et je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Alors un conseil, si tu ne veux pas dormir dans une chambre d'amis ce soir, avoue tout !

Un immense sourire fendit le visage d'Harry quand il entendit Draco s'expliquer dans la seconde qui suivit, et ce, sans rechigner. Il n'y avait bien que Neville pour faire plier Malfoy de la sorte, lui qui se vantait pourtant de ne jamais se soumettre. En y pensant d'ailleurs…

- T'es vraiment un homme soumis Malfoy. Je suis sûr que tu adores ça !

Un grand blanc suivit cette phrase puis un cri outragé se fit entendre.

- Potty, la ferme ! Sache qu'on n'insulte pas un Malfoy de la sorte ! Si tu croyais que ta soirée était mal barrée, attends-toi au pire ! Et à titre d'information, je n'ai pas la fiole avec moi…

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, le pas digne, non sans avoir au préalable lancer un sort sur différents plats qui se mirent à flotter dans les airs et le suivre jusque dans la salle à manger.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Neville et Harry s'observèrent.

- Tu crois que je l'ai vexé ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

Neville se passa les mains sur le visage, blasé.

- Ry, tu sais parfaitement que Draco a une certaine fierté, et tu viens de l'atteindre directement en plein cœur. Son orgueil de Malfoy vient d'en prendre un sacré coup, et il a horreur de ça.

Le brun se contenta de lui tirer la langue, clairement amusé. Neville le vit, et sans qu'ils ne puissent expliquer pourquoi, un fou rire les prit. Mais celui-ci fut de courte durée car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une voix s'éleva :

- Bah alors vous faites quoi ? Tout le monde vous attend ! Tu viens Harry ?

- On arrive, Gin. On finit de prendre les plats, répondit Neville alors qu'Harry manquait de s'étouffer sous le ton mielleux que la jeune fille avait utilisé pour prononcer son prénom.

Ginny, car c'était bien elle, hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas pour autant. À la place, elle marcha jusqu'à Harry et l'aida à prendre le repas puis elle l'attrapa par le bras et le guida jusqu'à la salle à manger, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Neville eut une moue désolée pour son ami quand celui-ci passa devant lui. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire quoique ce soit.

De son côté, Harry avait senti son angoisse revenir au galop quand il avait vu la rouquine faire irruption dans la cuisine. Et dire qu'il avait réussi pendant quelques minutes à oublier ce qu'il devait faire !

Quand il eut déposé ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table de la salle à manger, Andromeda lui indiqua gentiment sa place d'un signe de tête.

Le plan de table avait été établi un peu plus tôt dans la soirée se composait ainsi : Kingsley et Andromeda siégeaient aux deux extrémités. De part et d'autre de l'hôtesse, on pouvait trouver respectivement sur le flanc droit : Arthur, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Molly et Severus à sa gauche : Minerva, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Augusta et Teddy.

Une fois que tout le monde fut bien installé, Andromeda leur fit signe, et chacun se servit à sa convenance dans les différents plats mis à disposition. Ceux-ci proposaient de petites entrées ou encore des mets plus consistants, le tout se mariant divinement bien.

Andromeda passa outre les chouinements de son petit-fils qui refusait d'avoir dans son assiette des légumes en plus des pommes de terre puis elle entama sa part, signifiant ainsi le début du repas.

Durant de longues minutes, tout le monde se restaura avec plaisir et discuta avec un de ses voisins de tablée. Les discussions allaient bon train et les convives se mêlaient aisément à l'une comme à l'autre. L'ambiance était conviviale, au grand bonheur de l'une des dernières des Black.

Pourtant, elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle était parfaitement au fait qu'à un moment donné, Harry devrait révéler qu'il était en couple avec Severus. À dire vrai, elle avait tiré les vers du nez de l'homme pendant qu'ils préparaient le repas, aussi c'est pourquoi, en bonne Black qu'elle était, elle avait fait sa part en plaçant Harry à côté de la jeune Weasley et attendait la suite avec une certaine excitation.

Cela risquait d'être fort en rebondissements, surtout si l'on considérait ce qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt suite aux annonces de Ron et Draco.

L'élément déclencheur arriva quelques instants plus tard, tandis que le repas était déjà bien entamé. En effet, Ginny profita d'un moment où un silence apaisant s'installait pour lancer sa bombe. Elle avait été interrompue par Andromeda, quand le sujet des enfants avait été abordé et n'avait pas eu de réponse. Or, elle était persuadée qu'Harry avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas parvenu à terminer sa phrase que la vieille femme lui avait demandé d'aller chercher ses plats. Il y avait bien d'autres personnes à disposition, non ? Pourquoi son futur mari, plus qu'un autre, avait dû s'y coller ?

- Harry, commença-t-elle bien fort, attirant ainsi l'attention sur le pauvre Survivant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Nous n'avons pas fini la conversation que nous avons eue avant de passer à table.

Le brun se figea subitement sur sa chaise et manqua d'avaler de travers. Lentement, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour observer la jeune femme, et vit que cette dernière le regardait en papillonnant des cils d'une manière qu'elle pensait sûrement être séduisante. Il se retint de pousser un gémissement. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de ce geste, et là, ça lui coupait plus l'appétit qu'autre chose. Visiblement, Ginny n'avait pas compris que si Andromeda était intervenue pour l'envoyer dans la cuisine, c'était justement pour lui éviter d'avoir à répondre…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel pour supplier il ne savait quelle divinité de l'aider. Mais Merlin était apparemment en congés, tout comme Salazar, Godric et les autres. En clair, il était seul.

- Rappelle-nous quelle conversation, fit soudain Draco avec un air qui envoya des sueurs froides à Harry.

Nul doute que le fiancé de Neville allait s'empresser de savonner la piste sur laquelle l'ancien Gryffondor se trouvait pour la rendre plus glissante encore.

Un peu effrayé par cette perspective, l'ancien Gryffondor jeta un regard vers Andromeda qui lui offrit en retour un petit sourire qui lui signifiait : « je t'ai aidé une fois, maintenant tu te débrouilles. ». Il déglutit difficilement.

- Au sujet des enfants, Malfoy, dit la dernière des Weasley d'une voix acide. Comme je l'ai _déjà_ dit, la nouvelle génération est en route, et si Neville se marie avec… toi, alors ça ne devrait pas tarder. Il serait tout aussi bon de penser à avoir une descendance Potter.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de la rouquine, Harry avait pâli. Oh, il n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir des enfants, loin de là, mais d'un, il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Severus, de deux, personne n'était encore au courant pour son couple. Et le tout cumulé semblait faire ressortir un détail non négligeable : son ex-copine s'autoproclamait la future Madame Potter.

- Même si je ne pense pas qu'avoir un enfant dans l'immédiat soit des plus raisonnables, Ginny n'a pas tort sur un point, Harry. Il serait temps pour toi de penser à te caser avec quelqu'un, déclara Hermione en s'avançant sur sa chaise pour considérer son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier la fixa, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais, Mione. Mais je t'assure que tout va très bien et…

- Harry ! Tu es seul depuis bien trop longtemps. Il faut que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi. Je sais par Ron que tu refuses toutes les demandes qui te sont faites, mais si tu ne sors pas, comment penses-tu pouvoir trouver la personne qui te corresponde ?

Les paroles de sa meilleure amie touchèrent le jeune homme. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione s'inquiétait autant pour lui.

- Je… Mione, merci. Mais ça va, je te le jure. Et puis même si Ron est supposé garder certains secrets, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé au concerné qui détourna les yeux, l'air de rien, je suis très heureux dans ma vie.

- Mais comment tu peux l'être, si tu passes ton temps au travail, Harry ? Tu viens même plus au Terrier, ces derniers temps !

Le Survivant se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer de frustration. Il souffla un bon coup et répondit à l'adresse de Ginny :

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais ça peut s'arranger. Mais comme je l'ai dit, mes week-end sont aussi occupés…

- Occupés par quoi ?

- C'est vrai ça, Potter, par quoi sont occupés tes week-ends ? Insista Draco avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry le fusilla du regard et mima du bout des lèvres : « La ferme Malfouine », ce à quoi le concerné lui répondit : « Je vais t'enfoncer. »

Leur échange laissa pas mal de monde, ou presque, sceptique, mais aucun n'en fit cas. Sauf Severus, qui était relativement fier d'avoir pour filleul un Serpentard.

- Après tout, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, Harry, mais tu sais, on est tes amis, renchérit Hermione.

Mais le garçon avait très nettement perçu le ton déçu que sa meilleure amie avait employé. Et il se sentit coupable de l'avoir contrariée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait !

- Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas tant ce que tu ne dis pas, mais plus le fait qu'on ne te voie plus, fit remarquer Ron en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de patates.

Un silence s'installa alors sur la tablée, toute l'attention tournée vers Harry dont les yeux voyageaient de son meilleur ami à la femme de celui-ci.

- Je… je vous promets de vous consacrer plus de temps à l'avenir, Mione. Je… ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point…

Hermione renifla puis hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça me va. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que si tu rencontres quelqu'un, tu viendras nous en parler, décréta-t-elle avec un regard empli d'avertissement pour le brun.

L'ancien Gryffondor sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Sans en avoir conscience, sa meilleure amie venait de lui ouvrir une porte, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. En fait, il avait peur.

Une violente douleur au tibia le sortit de sa rêverie, et en relevant la tête, il vit que Draco lui faisait un discret signe de tête à l'attention de Severus. Il savait que depuis le début de la conversation, son amant ne l'avait presque pas quitté des yeux une seule fois. Mais comme tout le monde était concentré sur lui, personne ne l'avait remarqué, sauf lui, qui sentait qu'il devait agir sous peine que le Maître des potions n'intervienne. Et cela, il ne le voulait pas.

Inspirant un grand coup, il s'apprêtait à répondre à Hermione qui attendait sa réponse quand Ginny s'empara de son bras en un geste possessif, le faisant sursauter.

- Harry n'a personne, ça me semble évident, déclara la cadette des Weasley avec verve. Si c'était le cas, ça se saurait !

- Ah ? Fit Draco en haussant un sourcil. Tu en es sûre ?

- Évidemment.

L'ancien Serpentard laissa échapper un petit ricanement, et croisa les bras sur son torse, amusé.

Harry se retint fortement de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel face à la nonchalance du blond, et tenta de trouver une échappatoire.

- Vous savez, mon garçon, entendit-il venir de sa droite, Draco est supposé être le Serpentard, ici. Or, il a montré bien plus de courage que vous, je suis déçue.

Harry manqua de tomber de sa chaise quand il vit un vague sourire satisfait étirer les lèvres d'Augusta Londubat. Par Merlin, elle se moquait de lui !

- Je vous en prie, pas ça…

- Ça quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle. Le spectacle est certes amusant, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit réellement du goût de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas, Andromeda ?

L'hôtesse de maison approuva d'un signe de tête, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Severus se raidir sur sa chaise, et cela l'amusa davantage.

Harry souhaitait se prendre la tête dans les mains, mais vu sa position actuelle, ce n'était pas possible. Peut-être que laisser faire Severus n'était pas si mal finalement ?

Après réflexion, définitivement pas. Merlin, que quelqu'un l'aide !

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Interrogea Hermione, les yeux plissés.

- Rien, rien, fit Augusta d'un vague signe de la main.

- Mais pourtant…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole.

- De toute façon, ma petite chérie a raison, dit Molly qui prenait pour la première fois la parole depuis le début de cette conversation. Si Harry avait quelqu'un, le monde sorcier serait au courant.

- J'ai appris à me faire discret, vous savez, fit doucement remarquer le brun avec un froncement de sourcils.

Mais personne ne sembla se soucier de lui, car Ginny enchaîna :

- Exactement. Et c'est pourquoi il est temps que nous prenions les choses en mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard perplexe. Leur sœur et amie avait-elle perdu la tête ? Non, parce que, d'ordinaire, c'était Hermione qui agissait ainsi, pas elle. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Je pense, et à juste titre, que des fiançailles pourraient être judicieuses.

- Hein ? ! Fian... quoi ? ! Ginny ! S'exclama Harry en tentant de récupérer sa main de la prise tentaculaire de la sœur de son meilleur ami.

La rouquine se tourna vers lui, étonnée de cet esclandre. Certes, il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'épouser, mais c'était clair, non ? Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Il y a un problème ?

- Oui ! Il est hors de question que l'on se fiance !

- Pourquoi ?

Merlin ! Lui qui avait pensé être tranquille pendant ce dîner. Pour un peu, il aurait presque envie de se lever de table, attraper Severus et rentrer chez eux. Mais voilà, d'après le Choixpeau, il était un Gryffondor – il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard, quand l'occasion s'était présentée – et la légende voulait que les Lions soient courageux. À son avis, il ne s'agissait là que de monstrueuses stupidités.

- Oui, Potty, c'est une bonne question, ricana Draco. Pourquoi ?

L'ancien Serpentard était déterminé à humilier son « adversaire », surtout après ce que ce dernier ait osé lui dire dans la cuisine. Un Malfoy soumis ? Une hérésie qui allait se payer très chère. Harry allait regretter toute sa vie ce repas. Le blond éclata mentalement d'un rire démoniaque. Ça allait être jouissif.

Son regard devait parler pour lui car Harry, assis en face, déglutit nerveusement.

De son côté, Severus craignait le pire. La discussion n'avait pas l'air de ravir son amant. Lui-même ne faisait qu'assister au spectacle, fort divertissant, mais Harry n'était pas réputé pour son tact et sa finesse. Le connaissant comme c'était le cas, il allait tout cracher telle une bombe, une fois que ses amis l'auraient poussé à bout. Et cela risquait d'arriver plus vite que prévu.

- Heu...

Harry coula un regard discret et rapide vers Severus qui ferma brièvement les yeux, l'air de dire : « débrouille-toi, ce sont tes amis, tu leurs annonces, moi je ne fais que regarder et voir comment tu t'en sors. »

_Ok Harry, tu respires un grand coup, ça va bien se passer. C'est maintenant où jamais…_ s'encouragea-t-il. _Quoique_, lui souffla une petite voix quelque part dans son esprit, l_e jamais paraît tout de même plus sympathique…_

Le Survivant eut presque envie de pleurer de frustration. Finalement, après un dernier regard pour son amant, il se redressa et se lança :

- La raison, je l'ai déjà dite, mais personne ne m'a écouté. Je…

- Tu as quelqu'un, constata Ron. C'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu t'étais fait plus discret, pas vrai ?

Et alors qu'Harry hochait la tête pour confirmer les dires de son meilleur ami, surpris que ce dernier ait tout suivi, il lâcha un cri de douleur en sentant son bras être lacéré par ce qui semblait être des griffes très aiguisées.

- Pardon ! Éructa Ginny, outrée.

Ah, en fait, il s'agissait des ongles de la rouquine. Harry comprenait mieux la souffrance qui venait de l'assaillir.

- Mais enfin Gin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? La questionna son frère, les yeux ronds.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul dans cet état. Hormis Molly, tout le monde affichait à peu près la même tête que Ron. Enfin, Severus et Draco savaient faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenue, mais on pouvait voir que leurs masques n'étaient pas si parfait que ça. (Longue vie aux Serpentard !)

Ginny avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Son Harry ne pouvait pas sortir avec une autre personne qu'elle. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble ! C'était évident ! Une sourde colère commença à gronder en elle et elle serra encore les poings. Foi de Ginny Weasley, elle allait trouver cette pétasse, la massacrer lentement, entendre avec joie ses hurlements d'agonie et la voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Ginny chérie, voyons, fit sa mère réprobatrice. Reprends-toi, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas une façon d'agir, encore moins lorsqu'on est invité. Et puis si tu prenais le temps de parler avec Harry, peut-être que…

- Un problème, Molly ? Coupa Andromeda, quelque peu étonnée de cet emportement fort peu opportun. Non, car si tel était le cas, je vous prierais d'attendre que Teddy soit au lit. Maintenant, si votre fille pouvait faire de même, je lui en serais très reconnaissante.

Par Merlin, si la jeune fille réagissait déjà comme ça juste en apprenant qu'Harry avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, que ferait-elle lorsqu'elle saurait la vérité ?

Sous le regard insistant de sa mère, Ginny finit par se rasseoir, non sans au passage broyer le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier retint un gémissement de douleur avec peine

- Tu es avec quelqu'un Harry ? Mais c'est super ! Qui c'est ? Demanda aussitôt Hermione, à la fois curieuse et enchantée pour son ami.

- Heu, et bien…

- Allez Harry, te fais pas prier, je sais tu _meurs_ d'envie de le dire, déclara sournoisement Draco tandis que le brun lui renvoyait un sourire crispé.

- Parce que Malfoy sait qui c'est ? S'étonna Ron, blessé. Pourquoi lui le sait et pas moi ?

- Je… c'est… c'est compliqué…

- Il ne te l'a pas dit pour éviter que tu ne le cries partout avant qu'il n'ait pu faire une annonce officielle…

Harry eut la fugace envie de donner un coup de pied à Draco pour le faire taire, mais il sembla qu'une personne soit avec lui, car son vœu fut aussitôt exaucé. Étonné, il fixa le blond en face de lui et put voir que ce dernier avait les dents serrées, comme s'il tentait de réprimer des geignements douloureux.

- Draco, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Neville en se penchant vers son amant, l'air inquiet.

Mais en réalité, et Harry le remarqua grâce au clin d'œil de son ancien camarade de dortoir, Neville avait fortement empoigné les parties intimes de son compagnon et l'avait réduit au silence de la manière forte.

- Oui, répondit son petit-ami d'une voix cassée par la souffrance.

Ce con venait certainement de le castrer !

- On ne dirait pas, tu as l'air d'avoir mal.

- Non, ça va.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait supplié jusqu'à ce que Neville accepte de le lâcher, mais là, ils étaient à table. Autant dire que son comportement ne serait vraiment pas digne d'un Malfoy.

- En vérité, Ron, Draco l'a appris par hasard.

- La vraie question, fit Draco en tentant d'occulter la douleur – l'addition devenait de plus en plus salée – est pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas présenté cette fameuse dulcinée ?

- C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione. Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais hésité avant, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Parce qu'elle est très différente de ce que vous pouvez imaginer, parvint à ajouter Draco avant de poser brutalement les deux mains à plat sur la table, le souffle court.

Neville venait de le pincer sans aucune délicatesse, et la douleur, déjà bien importante, l'avait littéralement clouée sur place. Il était évident qu'il n'allait plus ouvrir la bouche s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende parler avec une voix de fausset.

La « petite-amie » en question eut une brève pensée compatissante pour son filleul. « Elle » se fit la note mentale de lui offrir un cadeau mémorable pour son aide, quand bien même il en avait profité pour se payer sa tête. Mais là, la moutarde lui montait au nez. D'ordinaire, « elle » était quelqu'un de très patiente, seulement, son compagnon traînait en longueur. Et il jouait dangereusement avec ses limites. C'était pourquoi si, dans les deux prochaines minutes, son compagnon n'annonçait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était lui, Severus Snape, qui le ferait. Et autant dire que sa manière n'allait pas lui plaire, mais qu'importe !

Harry envoya un regard noir à Draco, et pria pour que Neville le fasse encore souffrir. Mais le Botaniste leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour lui dire « N'en rajoute pas, crétin ! ».

- Différente comment ? Une Vélane ?

- Une version féminine de Rogue, avança Ron en riant avant de glapir lorsque Severus darda un regard glacial sur sa personne.

Le Maître des Potions était presque en face de lui et semblait déterminé à le tuer avec ses yeux.

Harry pâlit à vitesse grand V. Et dire que son meilleur ami avait presque mis dans le mille. Non, les réactions ne seraient pas bonnes du tout ! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dire la vérité ! Et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

- Ron ! Excuse-toi tout de suite, ordonnèrent Arthur et Hermione sur le même ton.

- Navré professeur, fit le jeune homme, contrit.

Lorsque son père et sa femme s'y mettaient, il valait mieux filer doux. Ron baissa les yeux et se remit à manger.

- Harry, s'exclama Molly, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. C'est… m-merveilleux. Il faut absolument q-que tu nous le-la présentes. Je suis tellement… euh… contente pour toi, mon chéri.

- Elle... commença Draco avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière de la tête par son cher et tendre Neville.

Le message était clair : « tais-toi ».

- On la connaît ? Se renseigna Hermione, déterminée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Oui, murmura Draco.

Murmure que tout le monde entendit. Les sourcils se froncèrent et les cerveaux fonctionnèrent à plein régime pour ceux qui étaient ignorants de la vérité.

Tranquillement, comme si ce qui se déroulait ne le concernait pas le moins du monde, Severus reposa sa fourchette, essuya la commissure de ses lèvres avec sa serviette et toisa son amant, une lueur victorieuse étincelant au fond de ses yeux.

Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir. Là, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Soit il avouait la vérité tout de suite, soit Severus s'en chargeait, il le savait. Et à choisir, il préférait que cela vienne de lui.

- Je... c'est...

Celui qui avait décrété que les Gryffondor étaient courageux était un crétin fini !

- C'est un homme, lâcha-t-il.

Son aveu fut suivi d'un silence mortel. Severus haussa un sourcil, amusé. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré, mais c'était mieux que rien. Au moins, le Survivant venait d'avouer qu'il aimait les hommes et qu'il était en couple. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait mis du temps avant d'en arriver là ! M'enfin, maintenant, il ne manquait plus que les autres apprennent son identité, et cette dernière partie risquait fort d'être intéressante.

_Quoique_, songea le Maître des potions en voyant la dernière des Weasley se mettre à ventiler bruyamment, _le spectacle va sûrement commencer maintenant__._

Mais si la jeune fille était dans un tel état, la plupart des autres invités n'avaient rien à lui envier. Il suffisait de voir les airs des Weasley présents. En effet, Ron était verdâtre, la bouche ouverte, laissant ainsi entrevoir ce qu'il venait d'enfourner – un spectacle parfaitement répugnant – Molly et Arthur semblaient figés, telles des statues, sur leur chaise, et les seuls qui semblaient normaux étaient Hermione, Kingsley et Minerva. Or, si on y regardait de plus près, les deux premiers étaient sous le choc, tandis que la dernière affichait un petit sourire, l'air de dire « je le savais ! ».

Soudain, le calme de la pièce fut brisé par un hurlement strident. Tous sursautèrent plus ou moins violemment, et Teddy se réfugia sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, les larmes aux yeux tout en chouinant des « bonbon cit'on fait peu' ».

- Q-quoi ? Comment ? Mais Harry, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être gay ! S'écria Ginny avec une grimace de pure horreur dessinée sur le visage. Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble à Poudlard, comment c'est possible ? Nous deux, c'était tellement intense !

Harry fut à la fois choqué et énervé par cette réplique nulle et non avenue. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et elle osait lui sortir ça ? Surtout après ses nombreuses aventures ?

Son côté Serpentard refit surface et un sourire sournois naquit lentement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réplique d'une voix doucereuse qui la fit frissonner d'effroi. Il n'avait pas fréquenté Severus pendant aussi longtemps sans avoir appris quelques petits trucs.

- Oui, c'est sûr. C'était probablement aussi intense que ce que tu as vécu avec Dean, Michael, Cormac… tu m'excuseras, je ne me rappelle pas de tous les noms, tes petits-amis étaient légions à Poudlard. Il était difficile de savoir qui était ton copain du moment, vu que tu en changeais comme de chemise !

Draco et Severus se firent immédiatement plus attentifs. Cela devenait fort intéressant de voir Harry rembarrer Weasley fille. Depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient tous les deux ! Seulement, soit ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion de par son poste de professeur pour l'un, soit ils se prenaient un sort bien senti pour l'autre. Que la vengeance était douce. De toute façon, elle le méritait.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus put voir Molly se tendre. Visiblement, les mots de son amant avaient frappé, et elle ne semblait pas au courant de la vie étudiante de sa fille chérie. Il était vrai qu'apprendre que sa fille était une « traînée » ne devait pas être très facile à entendre…

- Q-q-quoi ? Ha… Harry… Ce n'est pas v-vrai… Tu ne p-peux pas avoir dit ça, hein ? T'as pas dit ça ? Pleurnicha la rouquine d'une voix tremblante.

Des larmes s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux, et certaines avaient même commencé à couler.

- Oh mais bien sûr que je l'ai dit, mais si tu n'as pas entendu, je peux le répéter, et plus fort !

Ginny écarquilla violemment les yeux, avant de secouer frénétiquement la tête, marmonnant une litanie de « non » désespérés.

- HARRY ! Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Regarde dans quel état tu viens de plonger ma pauvre petite Ginny ! S'écria Molly Weasley en se levant brusquement, sa chaise tremblant violemment.

À grands pas, elle fit le tour de la table pour fondre sur sa fille et la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant à l'en étouffer.

- Là, ma chérie, là… ce n'est rien… chut, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

La jeune fille pleurait chaudement contre la poitrine de sa mère, reniflant fortement.

Le bruit écœura Severus qui ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût d'apparaître sur son visage.

- Décidément, les jeunes ne savent plus se tenir de nos jours... l'éducation laisse franchement à désirer… marmonna Severus suffisamment fort pour être entendu de Molly.

Et cela fonctionna parfaitement. La mère Weasley rougit furieusement et le gratifia d'un regard meurtrier.

Harry, qui était resté de marbre durant l'intervention de la mère Weasley, vit parfaitement l'œillade meurtrière qu'elle adressa à son compagnon. Une sourde colère commença à gronder en lui.

- Sev' je t'en prie, on va pas s'en sortir là.

Son amant se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense, Harry ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Ce type est un monstre ! Hurla Ginny en se dégageant de la poigne de sa mère.

En la voyant lui jeter un regard empli de haine, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Son eyeliner avait coulé sous ses yeux, formant deux grosses tâches noires dégoulinantes sur ses pommettes. Par ailleurs, de son chignon si parfaitement bien fait s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, ce qui lui donnait un air de furie, mais surtout, avec sa robe jaune canari deux tailles trop petites, elle devenait de plus en plus ridicule.

Elle était tout simplement PATHÉTIQUE.

De son côté, Ginny était bouleversée. Tous ses rêves de petite fille s'effondraient les uns après les autres. Pendant des années, sa mère n'avait eu de cesse de lui parler d'Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, et du garçon merveilleux qu'il était. Et c'était donc naturellement qu'il était devenu son prince charmant venant la délivrer dans tous ses rêves où elle était en danger. Durant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre, il en avait été ainsi. Dire que c'était devenu réalité quand il l'avait sauvé pour la première fois dans la chambre des secrets, lors de sa première année !

Et quant elle l'avait su, Molly n'avait pu que l'encourager à se rapprocher de lui… il fallait dire qu'elle avait vu là ses rêves de richesses se réaliser à travers les espoirs de sa fille. Elle n'aurait pas à vivre une vie comme la sienne, sa petite chérie en serait épargnée !

Manque de chance, la mère et la fille venaient d'apprendre qu'il était gay ! Leurs espoirs étaient ruinés.

- Je te prierais de le respecter, Ginny ! Tonna le Survivant qui goûtait peu aux insultes envers son compagnon.

Hermione se figea soudain et regarda alternativement Harry et Severus, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Vu son intelligence au-dessus de la normale et sa capacité de réflexion, elle venait très certainement de découvrir l'identité de l'amant mystère de son meilleur ami.

Mais elle ne fut pas la seule. Ron avait lui aussi saisi. Étant Auror, il avait appris à faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Et le comportement anormal de son ami, défendant Rogue alors qu'il l'avait toujours détesté, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Cela dit, même si sa capacité de déduction s'était améliorée, son manque de discrétion n'était plus à démontrer.

- Bordel ! Lâcha-t-il bruyamment en postillonnant partout.

- Monsieur Weasley ! Gronda Minerva en époussetant sa robe maculée de miettes de nourriture.

- 'Scusez-moi. Harry, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Surpris, car il n'avait pas du tout remarqué les comportements de ses meilleurs amis, Harry se pencha vers le rouquin, délaissant avec joie Molly et Ginny qui ne cessaient de le toiser.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ton petit-ami, il est ici, non ?

Peu désireux de prononcer ce nom honni, Ron avait pris le parti de tourner autour du pot. Il était certain que c'était Snape, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, sinon pourquoi Harry ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Et puis, il avait beau faire le tour de toutes ses connaissances communes avec la tablée, il ne voyait que son ancien professeur de Potions.

- Merlin, Weasley, tu sais faire preuve d'intelligence ? Pincez-moi, je rêve !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Neville pinça fortement le bras de son fiancé qui poussa un cri de douleur peu masculin, et le fusilla du regard.

- Bordel, Neville, ça fait mal !

- Si tu arrêtais de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, peut-être que je n'en arriverais pas là ! Lui rétorqua-t-il.

Harry soupira. Ces deux-là étaient impossible. Il finit par secouer la tête et se retourna vers Ron, un petit sourire penaud aux lèvres.

- Ignore-les Ron. Et heu... pour répondre à ta question, ouais... Je veux dire… Il est là.

Étrangement, tous les regards – comprenez ceux qui ne savaient pas – cherchèrent qui pouvait être le fameux amant d'Harry. Il n'y avait que peu de célibataires à table : Kingsley, Severus et Teddy. Évidemment, l'enfant avait été écarté d'office. Il était bien trop jeune et il s'agissait du filleul du principal concerné.

Kingsley et Severus étaient donc les derniers amants potentiels.

- King ?

- Molly ?

- Sortirais-tu avec Harry ?

Le ton glacial ne tolérait aucune réponse négative, mais l'homme n'était pas impressionné par les regards froids et les colères de la matrone. Cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Lui aussi avait découvert qui était l'amant du jeune Potter dès que Ron avait demandé s'il était présent.

- Harry est certes bien fait de sa personne, mais je ne suis pas sensible à ce genre de beauté.

La réponse du chef des Aurors jeta un grand blanc dans l'assistance. Ginny émit un drôle de bruit, comme un début de rire hystérique.

- S-Snape… Tu s-sors avec Snape ?

- Oui.

Clair, net et précis. Harry se sentit aussitôt soulagé d'un poids. Il poussa un soupir satisfait et étudia les réactions de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille avec une certaine anxiété.

Ginny le fixait, bouche bée. Elle ne semblait pas savoir si elle devait le croire ou non. Derrière elle, sa mère se tenait là, les bras ballants. Et à l'expression de son visage, on pouvait clairement comprendre qu'elle avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Ron, lui, s'était affalé sur sa chaise et dévisageait le Maître des potions, qui était placé juste en face de lui, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Quant à Hermione, elle était fidèle à elle-même. Elle ne cessait de marmonner des « j'aurais dû m'en douter, c'était pourtant évident ! ». Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était évident, mais si sa meilleure amie le disait, il n'allait pas s'amuser à la contredire.

- Voilà enfin une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama soudain Draco avec un grand sourire. On va peut-être pouvoir passer au dessert maintenant, non ? Ma tante ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers cette dernière qui retenait un éclat de rire.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon cher neveu. Tu m'aides ?

Dès lors, avec l'aide de la magie, Draco et Andromeda débarrassèrent la table. Neville se joignit rapidement à eux, tandis qu'Augusta avait recueilli le petit Teddy sur ses genoux et dont les yeux commençaient doucement à se fermer.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva et Kingsley observaient tranquillement Severus et le félicitaient pour cette nouvelle, arguant qu'il était temps pour lui d'être heureux. Mais, rajouta la directrice de Poudlard, ce n'était pas une raison pour que son travail en pâtisse, ce à quoi le professeur se contenta de renifler.

- C'est plutôt surprenant en fait, déclara Hermione en brisant le silence. Snape est la dernière personne à laquelle je me serais attendue, compte tenue de votre passé commun… Mais…

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, Mione ? Ragea Ginny en lui coupant la parole sans politesse aucune. Tu approuves cette… _chose_, entre eux ? C'est immonde !

- Quoi ?

- Ginny !

- Non mais franchement, vous tolérez ça, vous ? Ils ont plus de vingt ans d'écart ! Ce n'est pas sain du tout ! Harry mérite mieux que ça ! Et puis… c'est un homme !

- Jeune fille, je te prierai de te calmer et de parler sur un autre ton de Monsieur Snape et d'Harry ! Tonna Arthur en se levant brusquement de sa chaise pour toiser sa fille. Je ne pense pas t'avoir éduquée ainsi !

Il était très inhabituel de voir le patriarche de la famille s'énerver de la sorte. C'est pourquoi tous furent surpris de le voir agir ainsi, surtout envers sa seule et unique fille. D'ailleurs, cette dernière eut un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre, mais la déception qu'elle ressentait était si grande que cela prit le pas sur sa raison.

- Je m'en moque ! Hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied sur le sol.

Les joues de son père se colorèrent de rouge, signe que sa colère ne faisait que s'intensifier. Harry le remarqua et décida d'intervenir.

- Laissez, Arthur, je m'en occupe.

Puis il se tourna vers Ginny et dit :

- Écoute bien, Gin, car je ne me répéterai pas. Toi et moi, c'est terminé, compris ? J'aime Severus et ça restera ainsi. Donc…

- Arrête avec ces conneries, Harry ! Je sais parfaitement que c'est faux ! Ce mec n'a pas de cœur et…

- Il suffit, claqua la voix de Severus.

L'homme, qui s'était contenté d'être simple spectateur depuis le début de la soirée, en avait assez entendu. Cette petite gamine prétentieuse avait visiblement été bercée trop près du mur lorsqu'elle était encore au berceau, aussi allait-il se faire un plaisir de la remettre à sa place. Non mais sincèrement, pour qui se prenait-elle pour oser l'insulter ?

On ne s'en prenait pas à Severus Snape, descendant Prince, sans en subir les conséquences.

- Jeune fille, que vous soyez d'accord ou non avec ce qu'a déclaré Harry m'importe peu. En réalité, je m'en moque éperdument. Dans cette histoire, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Il se trouve que Monsieur Potter et moi-même sommes ensemble depuis maintenant un an. Rappelez-moi combien de temps êtes-vous restée avec lui ?

Un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres, quand il la vit pâlir dangereusement.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Un mois, c'est peu, si je ne m'abuse. Mais soit, passons ! Autre point intéressant maintenant, votre réputation à l'école. Vous parlez d'immoralité concernant notre relation, mais que pensez-vous des _vôtres_ ?

- Les miennes ? S'écria la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

- Sev !

- Snape !

Harry et Molly avaient parlé en même temps, mais visiblement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Severus se contenta de croiser les bras, et attendit que son amant prenne la parole.

- Tu y vas un peu fort là…

- Tu crois ? Pourtant je viens seulement de commencer…

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, affligé. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide !

- Monsieur Snape, je ne vous permets pas de tenir de tels propos devant ma fille ! Ce n'est pas tolérable et…

- Severus ici présent ne fait que défendre son cas, exposa tranquillement Kingsley en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser continuer ?

- Kingsley ? Mais enfin…

- Qui veut du dessert ? Chantonna Draco en entrant dans la pièce avec un grand gâteau dans les mains.

- On s'en fout de ton dessert, Malfoy ! S'écria Ginny en se tournant vers lui, telle une furie. Et vous ! Continua-t-elle à l'adresse de Severus. Vous croyez quoi en me disant ça ? Que je vais craquer ? Vous pouvez vous foutre la baguette là où je pense !

Mais avant que Severus n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, le bruit retentissant d'une claque résonna dans la pièce. Tout le monde put voir Ginny porter la main à sa joue, rouge, et Ron, la main encore levée, haletant sous l'effet de la colère.

- Ah ! Merci Weasley ! Tu remontes vraiment dans mon estime là ! Je mourrais d'envie de le faire mais là, à part lui envoyer le gâteau en pleine tronche, je ne vois pas du tout ce que j'aurais pu faire ! S'exclama Draco, ravi, avant de tourner la tête quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

Neville le fixait, un mini sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'en perds pas une, hein ?

- Moi ? Jamais !

- Espèce de…

- Assez, Ginny ! Rugit Arthur. Je pense que tu en as bien assez fait ! Enchérit-il en faisant le tour de la table pour la prendre par le bras. Il est temps de rentrer. Et sache pour toi qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit ton frère qui t'ait arrêté plutôt que moi…

- Quoi ? Mais… Tenta de s'opposer Molly.

- Andromeda, je te prie de nous excuser, mais je vais rentrer avec ma femme et ma fille. Je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir une discussion avec elles.

Le ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas matière à répliquer, et cela, Molly le comprit parfaitement. Elle attrapa l'autre bras de sa fille, salua au passage les autres convives, et suivit mari et enfant jusqu'à la cheminée.

Quand ils furent partis, un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il fut brisé par Teddy, maintenant parfaitement réveillé à cause des cris, qui demanda :

- Pa'ti le bonbon ? Peut avoi' du gâteau ?

- Bien sûr, mon cœur, lui répondit Draco en se penchant vers lui. Un gros ou un petit morceau ?

- G'os comme ça ! S'écria le plus petit en écartant les bras au maximum, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Dès lors, le dessert fut posé sur la table et Draco s'occupa de découper les parts du gâteau qui se trouvait être un énorme fondant au chocolat, servi avec de la crème anglaise pour qui voulait.

- Tu as été vraiment… impressionnant Ron, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… commença Neville tandis qu'il prenait une première bouchée.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, révéla ce dernier. Mais j'en avais assez de l'entendre hurler…

- Crois-moi Weasley, tu as rendu service à tout le monde, déclara Draco. Bien, maintenant qu'on a la paix, au nouveau couple !

Et le blond leva son verre, sous les regards un peu surpris des autres.

- Draco, et si tu te contenais un peu ? Ce serait fort dommage que tu te perdes malencontreusement dans le réseau de cheminette, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra doucement Severus avec un avertissement à peine voilé.

Son filleul déglutit, puis acquiesça.

- Pour ce que j'en dis, moi, il est excellent ce dessert !

Et il mangea, sous le rire des autres.

- N'empêche que Draco n'a pas totalement tort ! Fit Hermione en venant s'installer à la place que Ginny avait laissée vacante. Je veux tout savoir !

Harry et Severus se regardèrent, puis le plus âgé donna son accord d'un signe de tête.

Dès lors, la conversation se tourna sur la mise en couple des deux hommes. Harry révéla ainsi qu'ils avaient commencé à vraiment se connaître par l'intermédiaire de Neville, lequel avait vécu un long moment chez le Maître des potions après la guerre. Ils s'étaient rapprochés quand Draco et Neville s'étaient mis en couple et avaient décidé de vivre ensemble. En réalité, Harry passait à cette période là beaucoup de temps chez le potionniste mais ne savait pas du tout comment l'aborder.

Harry leur révéla ensuite qu'il s'était presque aussitôt installé chez Severus, dès qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, dans un petit coin tranquille, et qu'il leur donnerait volontiers l'adresse sous l'unique condition qu'ils ne la donnent à personne d'autre. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à ses meilleurs amis, mais avec son amant, ils tenaient à leur tranquillité !

Pendant la conversation, tous purent voir le Survivant offrir des petits sourires à son amant, lequel lui répondait quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait. Mais plus que tout, chacun put le découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Maintenant que la sœur de Ron n'était plus là, Severus Snape semblait beaucoup plus détendu et se laissait aller à la discussion. Il répondait même avec une franchise déconcertante à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait.

Si bien qu'à un moment, Ron en manqua presque de s'étouffer quand il entendit son ancien professeur honnis complimenter son meilleur ami au sujet d'un truc qu'il était incapable d'identifier.

C'est ainsi que d'anciennes rivalités se virent être doucement enterrées. Oh, l'amitié n'était pas encore au rendez-vous, mais on sentait que les choses bougeaient. Draco et Severus faisaient des efforts avec les amis de leur amant respectif, et les autres convives présents apportaient une certaine neutralité à l'ensemble, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Soudain, Teddy se mit à bailler plus ou moins discrètement. Andromeda jeta un rapide _Tempus_ à l'aide de sa baguette et écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand elle vit l'heure affichée. Son petit-fils aurait dû être couché depuis longtemps.

- Oh, j'en connais un qui a veillé bien tard, déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour prendre Teddy dans ses bras. Allez, au dodo, mon garçon !

Le petit ne protesta même pas. Au lieu de ça, il se blottit davantage dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

- Peux fai'e bisous pa'ain et D'aco ?

La maîtresse de maison sourit et hocha la tête. Elle se dirigea vers Draco, tandis qu'Harry se levait et faisait le tour de la table, afin que le petit puisse dire bonne nuit aux deux garçons.

- Bonne nuit Teddy, on se voit bientôt d'accord ?

- Oui D'aco. Bon'nuit. Pa'ain, tu viens bientôt, toi aussi ?

- Oui mon ange, je te le promets.

Et Harry l'embrassa sur la joue, avant qu'Andromeda ne sorte de la pièce pour aller coucher l'enfant.

Ce fut comme un signal. Tous facilitèrent la tâche à l'hôtesse en débarrassant la table et en amenant le tout dans la cuisine, et ce, dans une humeur encore festive.

Lorsque Andromeda revint, elle n'avait quasiment plus rien à faire, si ce n'était attendre que le sort de nettoyage que sa vieille amie Augusta avait lancé sur la vaisselle se termine.

- Il se fait tard, je pense que je vais partir moi aussi, annonça Minerva.

Hermione et Ron approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, tout comme Kingsley. Chacun remercia chaleureusement Andromeda pour le repas et l'accueil, puis ils s'en allèrent, soit par transplanage, soit par cheminette. Il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Severus, Neville, Draco et Augusta.

- Nous aussi, on va partir, Andromeda. Merci infiniment pour ce soir et désolé pour…

- Je t'arrête de suite, Harry, je ne veux rien entendre. C'était un plaisir de vous avoir ce soir à la maison. Maintenant, file !

Tous rigolèrent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cheminée.

- Tu restes ici, Grand-mère ? Questionna Neville en récupérant son manteau que Draco venait de lui tendre.

- Oui. Je vais rester encore un peu.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, avant de la serrer tendrement dans ses bras.

- Qui passe en premier ? Demanda Draco.

- Moi, fit Harry en s'emparant d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Je veux être sûr que tu ne trafiques rien en passant avant moi.

Il se plaça ensuite dans l'âtre et, après un dernier au revoir global, et un clin d'œil à l'attention de son ancienne Némésis, il disparut.

Vint le tour de Severus. Mais quand celui-ci s'apprêta à donner sa destination finale, Draco l'arrêta.

- Attends Parrain ! Je voulais te poser une question !

Quatre paires d'yeux surpris se tournèrent vers lui, attendant la suite.

- C'est au sujet de… tu sais quoi…

Severus fronça un instant les sourcils, cherchant de quoi pouvait bien parler son filleul. C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et il observa le plus jeune, sceptique.

- Et ? Grinça-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de ça maintenant ?

- Ben je voulais savoir… Tu as prévu de le faire quand ?

Le Maître des potions fixa un long moment le dernier héritier Malfoy sans rien dire, puis il eut un petit rictus et répondit :

- Comme si j'allais te le dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne te regarde pas.

Et sur ces paroles mystérieuses, il disparut dans un grand jet de flammes vertes.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_C'est avec une pointe de tristesse que je mets un point final à ma fiction **"Le Carnaval".** Je vous avoue que je me suis très attachée à mes personnages, et que je n'ai pas du tout envie de les quitter. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé la suite de leurs aventures, qui ont bien évidement commencé avec l'Os **"Mardi Gras".** _

_Je vous avais promis un Carnaval avec une Augusta au top de sa forme, et la rencontre avec les Weasley également qui a été haute en couleur. Des rebondissements, des cris, des larmes, de l'amour... un peu de tout quoi :)_

_Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et qui ont mis en favori/alert, ainsi que ceux qui ont commenté. Merci infiniment !_

_Je tiens aussi à vous dire que cette histoire ne marque pas la fin des aventures de Severus, Harry, Draco et Neville. J'ai prévu une suite, qui sera une fiction également et qui s'intitulera **"Mascarade".** En revanche, elle ne verra pas le jour avant un long moment, car j'ai d'autres projets à terminer avant. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que nous assisterons au mariage de Neville et Draco, et que Severus et Harry se fianceront enfin ! _

_Au plaisir de vous retrouver sur d'autres histoires !_

_Archimède_


End file.
